


All the King's Man 王的男人（翻译）

by Aria_cc, Pookaseraph



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempted Rape, Canonical Character Death, Charles You Slut, Clockpunk, Courtesans, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Mpreg, Pegging, Politics, Violence, fashion porn, monarchs, slut shaming language
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_cc/pseuds/Aria_cc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph
Summary: Charles为了摆脱继父的控制，他成了一个在国王Erik的王朝里，交结富人贵族的交际花，不久就吸引了这位年轻国王的注意，而国王却对主教言听计从。Charles花了好几个月来确保自己的地位——他是Erik最喜欢的那个，并且重新获得了他父亲商业巨子的名号。Charles想反驳这句老话：一旦你上了国王的床，除了被赶下，无处可去。一个ABO的古装AU（但没有发情期），而且，它实际上并不像看上去这么暗黑。





	All the King's Man 王的男人（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the King's Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343256) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 
  * A translation of [All the King's Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343256) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



~0~

  
Charles百无聊赖地按着大键琴的琴键，毫不费力地就能跟上曲调。当然，他确实让尽力让自己看起来漂亮，不把无聊表现在脸上。看着Kurt和Cain Marko（Charles看来，他们本该是“无足轻重的人”），在Charles被打扮得像只金丝雀的时候，他们低着头看着他们半懂不懂的账本，制定的计划都因为他们的愚蠢而无法执行，可这就是他处的位置，一只Markos.Kurt的笼中雀，这个男人成功地夺走了他父亲绝大多数的生意，与他软弱的母亲结了婚，幸运的是他无法夺取Charles心中的地位。当然，Marko，也试图夺走他的财产，将他包裹在美丽的服饰里炫耀，强迫他像一只训练有素的动物一样表现，试图把他嫁给的第一个上钩的商人。他很年轻——才十七岁——把他嫁出去似乎太早了些。在目前，他还是安全的。  
“这并不可怕，”Moira提醒他，那天晚上，Charles悄悄溜出Marko的庄园，跑进一座旅馆的厨房里。“你父亲给你留下了嫁妆，他在学院的朋友们也会让你继续学业的。”  
他叹了口气，这都是些老调长谈了，而且一直还是不错有效的对话，直到Charles意识到提醒她他是显然个男人，他陷入这个糟糕局面的全部原因，就是因为Brain Xavier死后没有遗产，一个男性alpha，结果，除了嫁妆什么也没给Charles留下。Kurt Marko也是个完全的男性alpha，他的儿子Cain也是一个男性alpha。他也许可以躲过去的，如果是Brian Xavier伯爵，或是Brian Xavier侯爵，或者只要他的父亲还或者，就能帮助他假扮成一名alpha，也许他就能离开，但是他不过是Brain Xavier商人。他父亲聪明而富有远见，但是在他儿子还不到十岁的时候就开始安排他和某个进步分子结婚未必也太有远见了些。  
“不，Moira，我进退两难。没人在乎你的高低贵贱，但是现在……该死的知识分子和商人都……非常落后，尽管他们认为在受到教育过后，将不仅仅只关心外表。如果你已经成功了，你便不需要再担忧，但是若你是像Kurt那样的人，那就必须完美地设计好每一步。他要将我嫁给一个他的生意往来伙伴，因为这是他对一个有着丰厚嫁妆的男Omega能做的事。”拥有生育能力并没有将他变得愚蠢，他懒散地咬咬唇，“不，这个把戏能找到一个更有权势的朋友，没有任何一位学院的教授能在Marko的固执下与他争夺Xavier的钱，不是前者就是后者，我还更喜欢前者一些。”  
“都不是我们希望发生的。”Moira同意道。  
她认为自己在厨房以及做得足够好了，偶尔在晚上，还在Cassidy大人床上服务。她几乎是一位独立的女人，因为她在这样的日子，以及年龄里，并无名号。Charles曾是个商人的儿子，成长过程中与学者教授们为伴，他知道并且见过许多来来往往的钱权交易，Moira会很好的打理她的收入所得。他自己的嫁妆如何投资取决于他自己，如果他能得到什么，那会是他自己争取的，不是因为他的alpha，不是他。“如果不是我继父的那些过时规矩，我真想和你结婚。”  
“谢谢你如此有心，Charles，”Moira戏谑道，回了他一个自然的微笑，“我得回厨房工作了。”  
“我请求你再考虑考虑。”  
Moira笑起来，“我就是这样诱惑道Cassidy大人的，你去找一个合适的有名望的绅士——或是女士，别假装自己对他们不感兴趣——你去获得他或是她的喜爱，然后他们就会像个傻子一样和你结婚，但对你的天赋一无所知，他们太傻了，等他们意识到的时候，你早就投资出去了你的嫁妆，并且增值了一百倍。你会有一个或者两个孩子，住在豪华的富人区。那些你的父亲和继父强制教给你的手段，你会比我用在我的领主身上用得漂亮得多。”  
“神赐的禀赋，”Charles说。实话说，Moira确实非常好。  
“Cassidy大人可不会乐于看到你如此欣赏他的禀赋。”  
Charles耸耸肩，“Cassidy大人有朋友吗？”  
事实上，Cassidy大人确实有个朋友。Summers，Earl Christopher的二儿子，不是什么最高尚的慈善家，但也比Marko好多了，比那些个妄自尊大的不停嗅探Charles是否达到适婚年龄——比如十九岁——的商人好多了。Summers——或者Alex，在他们单独相处时Charles这么叫他——他轻松令人愉快，羡慕着他的兄长，他不像他的哥哥那样凶猛好战，不像他的弟弟那样平庸普通，加百利呀[译注：带来好消息的天使]，他还不像Charles或者任何人那样重商爱财。  
Charles希望他能用自己的美色和挑逗取得Alex的欢心，但是他确实只需要一些轻松的谈话，以及大量的自我安慰，弹弹琴跳跳舞，一些谈话和倾听。诚实的说，这不坏，就像所安排好的那样，就像Charles慢慢地进入了十八岁，然后他提出这个话题——甚至是非常礼貌的——对Alex。他希望那些能给予一点帮助的漂亮小公子们，能不要在意偶尔给Alex戴回绿帽子。他们都是如此，如此地接近安排，有些东西是Marko需要做到的，他要笑着忍受，接受，因为毕竟到那时，Charles和Marko家的人能得到那么大的好处……  
但有些事情就是那么猝不及防……  
他遇见了国王，那些不错的，精巧的，简单为了小小成功的小计划，以及那些偶尔的物质享受在Charles的心里完全坍塌了。  
而真相是，那是一个相当不错的坍塌。

~1~

  
Charles没有蠢到真的想和Alex一起出现在朝中，这太不适宜了，但是这不意味着他和Alex不会偶尔地频繁出现于吉诺莎宫殿的花园。总的来说，这表示这Christopher，Alex的父亲，或者Alex的哥哥，Scott，有什么事情需要见国王，或者是国王的某位顾问，这常常让Alex感到有些愠怒。Charles曾不止一次地尝试着说服年轻的Summers，最好的办法是真正表现出对政事的兴趣，以及对各种议程会议的兴趣，但是Alex总是固执地不愿出席。  
所以他们转了转花园，Charles熟练地挽着Alex的胳膊，他们俩随便聊了聊天。Charles嘴里的植物学知识让Alex觉得无聊，就像政治一样，所以他们换了个话题……关于赛马事儿，这不是Charles擅长的领域，但他努力着，Charles的父亲曾是位卓越的赛马裁判，但是Charles从未习得这项本领。不幸的是由于Alex的财力原因，他也没有。  
“我想我下周该带你去看看赛马比赛……也许细节我们要稍后……”Alex声音渐渐弱了下去，Charles的眼神从Alex脸上移开。  
他一开始意识到是主教，只有他才穿如此古怪招摇的装束，一身红色的长袍，包括法冠。Klaus Schmidt，Shaw主教，以及一个年轻的男人，整洁地穿着棕色，红色的衣服，以及Lensherr家族的紫色，那只能是……Erik国王。  
“陛下，”Alex非常得体地行礼，Charles在被自己的脚绊倒之前，成功地让自己做了个荒唐可笑的，鞠躬礼和屈膝礼的混合礼节，那是他被要求的得体的礼仪。  
国王向他们摇了摇手，Charles发现自己潜意识地抚了抚他不存在的皱纹。“Summers.”国王抬头对Alex示意，Alex得体地点了点头，“以及这位……？”  
要求很明显了。“Charles Xavier，陛下。”Charles从未缺少过名号，财产，或是传统价值观所看重的东西，而现在很明显，他必须强迫自己不能加些什么。至少在码头，在他父亲去世之前，他也至少曾被戏称为“商业小王子”，但是那些日子已经过去太久太久了。  
“Xavier？”这个问题是问主教的，无论如何，不是问他。他像，也许，他应该双目低垂，不应该直视国王的眼睛，就好像他们是狗一样，他能一直对着地看，但是国王正注视着他，灰绿蓝色的眸子有如暴风雨一般从他的脖子往下巡视，到他的胸膛，再到更下的地方……这种检查可不愉快。他之前也被这样看过，被Kurt或是Kurt的合作伙伴，他觉得alpha们用这种方式看他的时候，眼睛会在他的嘴唇游离，到脖子，再到他的腰和屁股，评估他……  
这不应该让他觉得兴奋。  
“也许是，Brian Xavier的儿子？”Charles和国王都惊醒过来，他们突然意识到自己还在公共场合，Charles感到自己像被扒光了一样，他的陛下是那个扒衣服的人。  
“是的，阁下。”Charles努力不让自己显得很紧张，但是他怀疑他完全没有成功。  
然后国王莫名其妙地要主教向他介绍他，明明一句话都没说。  
“Xavier有时被人们称作商业王子——并没有对神的旨意不敬的意思，我确定。”Charles点点头，他觉得他的衣服太紧了他要窒息了。“我想那些财产与股份已经被转移到了Markos手里，顶多是个商人罢了。”主教看了看Charles，面无表情，他的眼神里带着评估，评估着一切信息与细节。“不是吗，Xavier？”  
微笑，微笑，Charles强迫自己微笑，有礼，愉快，尽管在如此无聊，什么都没得看的地方。“确实如此，阁下，在今天我已经完全没有那些东西了。”无论如何，他的父亲带着他全世界跑，见到过那么多生意人，钱，神秘的微笑，东海岸贸易者们颤抖的手，Marko把他关进了笼子里，尽管只是个比喻，但确实是个囚笼。  
“是的，我想你心里应该有了完全不同的商业追求。”  
Charles努力让这些评论滚蛋，微笑，他偏了偏头，尽管他真不知道主教在说什么。  
“是的，”国王打断了他们，“Summers，我想你父亲正找你。”Alex知道这是要他走人了，他尽可能礼貌地拔腿走了。Shaw开始动了动，“主教，请送他出去。”后面这句话让主教犹豫了会儿——Charles看见他一闪而过的怒气——但很快就消失了。  
Charles懂国王看他的眼神，那是他所熟悉的，尽管他之前从未在他身上有过。他的父亲曾拥有的那些，足以使他人心生嫉妒。他从来不知道国王也会有意于此，但是神情就表现在他脸上，非常明显，那意思是“我的，我想要”。  
“Charles.”国王的声音听起来像是努力发出这个词，已经在他舌尖转了好几转。只是他的名字，就让他的内心微微摇摆，这声音在他的内心激发出愉悦感来。  
“陛下。”他怀疑自己的愚蠢与糊涂在语气里表现了出来。他试着要自己不要头脑发晕，从晕眩中把自己拖出来。他的命运已经安排成了一场生意，有些无聊，平凡庸俗的安排，Charles会如此度过他的余生，他会有几个孩子，出卖他的智慧和美貌以活得比他的叔叔要好。但是现在，国王正注视着他，而且……  
Charles非常清楚这是他一生中极少数的时刻，对他来说能接近这个男人会是多么愉快，而他的生活又将往如何不愉快的复杂中走去。  
“那么，商业王子，不是吗？”Erik还在兜着圈子，让人想起某种大鱼，或是鲨鱼，在占有猎物之前的盘旋。  
“如主教所言，我确定这并非不敬。”  
国王并没有显出被冒犯，或者是说他觉得不知者无罪，他的嘴唇很怪异，他的眼睛几近在发光。这个男人真是英俊得下流，他有点憔悴，但这只会凸显出他不可思议的颧骨和下巴。Charles从未如此靠近地研究过这个，刻在硬币上的形象完全没有公正地表现出国王的样子。这位国王的棱角分明，线条尖锐，他让Charles更觉得……不太舒服，尽管他受过很好的训练让自己讨人欢心——特别是对于一个Omega而言，只是国王看着他就让他感觉有些慌张了。  
“你喜欢和小Summers在一起吗？”  
恐慌突然直冲Charles的脊柱，他不了解这位国王，不了解他是什么样的人，如果国王有什么东西是想从可怜的Alex这儿得到的的话，这对Alex可是非常不利的。“他的陪伴令人愉快，陛下。”  
友好，中立，安全。  
“陪我走走。”  
Charles没法说不，国王慢慢地走在自己的花园里，Charles很容易跟上。国王沉默着，Charles是个天生善于聊天的人，但他把话都吞进了肚子里。他突然意识到自己是为了取悦国王的，无论以什么样的形式，而这形式并非简单地谈谈鸟类学或是植物的多样性，或是书。  
“你会什么乐器吗？”  
“我可是大键琴的好手，陛下。”  
“今晚弹给我听听。”  
“当然。”  
连交流都是那么僵硬。也许他不应该这么想的，他做了个深呼吸，在他试着吸入空气，试着呼吸的时候，肋骨令人不悦地扩张开来。今晚，国王要求他的表演。  
“有什么话题是你熟悉的吗？”  
“很多，尽管我觉得我自己最熟悉自然的应该是来来往往的生意人以及生意，”他咬了咬唇，“赛马，植物学，鸟类学，草本以及医药，哲学……”Charles停了下来。没人该在国王面前吹嘘。  
“那么，取悦我，Charles.”Charles感觉到某些冷硬的东西——也许是恐惧——落入了他的胃里。“也许你能向我解释，为什么我的咖啡总是一下子变得那么昂贵。”  
Charles几乎要轻蔑地哼出声来，但相反，他只是咬了咬唇，希望能表现得忸怩怕羞，至少也能有趣一点。“这有三方面的问题，但事实上，我惊讶于您竟会亲自关心咖啡的价格，陛下。”  
“那让我们说个贵族大人们都觉得紧要的问题吧。”国王看起来有点戏弄的意思，也挺可怕的，Charles感觉他真是随时都能掉脑袋——以及他别的部位。  
“就像我说的，这也是三个方面，首先是太低的生产率，这个季度上个季度都低。”  
国王皱起眉来，“我没有收到任何关于生产贫瘠的报告，只有关于价格的。”  
Charles做了个深呼吸，冷静，只是一个小小的表现，有礼一点，“我们这儿，也就是吉诺莎的天气，这个季节有着不合时宜的寒冷，同样的南方海岸的气候也一样，咖啡树这类的可以适应低温，但是随即也让咖啡虫的天敌无法生存。未被天敌消灭的咖啡虫大量繁衍，它们的幼虫就会蚕食大豆，破坏庄稼，造成极低的粮食产量和贫瘠的土地。第二是夏季不合时宜的寒冷，这意味着低产，但去年的低产是因为某些政治动荡。一些有远见的农民以及开始计划除虫，并且得到了回报，而其他咖啡大省依然挨饿低产。简要来说，气候，政治，虫灾，但无论你信与否，一切都能归因到气候。”  
“那我的议员们得向南方省区派个新的长官了。”国王看起来……噢，被逗乐了，这很好。  
Charles咧嘴笑起来，有些顽皮，“我只能建议那位长官能确保温暖的天气，陛下。”  
“那么，你有什么推荐吗，Charles？”  
Charles僵住了，停了脚步，将手在身前紧张地摩擦。国王也停了下来，转过头，给了他一个露出牙齿的笑，让人觉得他会吞掉小动物一样。  
“我没生气。”  
“我很难相信。”Charles不知道该不该信他说的。  
但国王笑起来，他被逗乐了，非常愉快，他挥了挥手，表示出“过来这里”的意思。Charles走回他身边，国王伸出手臂，Charles挽了上去，然后他们继续走。  
“解决方式取决于很多因素，有一个能综合这些因素的方式才是我们所希望的。”  
“那么，再启发启发我。”  
“好吧，首先，这一年实际上没什么好做的了。农作物本来自己就走向末路，任何干预都不会让价格下来，至少在这六个月里。”国王点点头，Charles又继续说，“咖啡树在开花阶段最为脆弱，任何一个在之后会种植作物的农民，都不会去指望近四个月的市场。应该做一些预防性措施，加强检疫，检查工厂，将劣质和感染的部分处理。这些……这些都是有籍可寻的，我确信这无须陛下亲力亲为，但您的这位长官该对此有了解。”  
Charles接下来的话有些磕绊。  
“无论如何，一个好的商人能看到供应商的风险，我父亲在这样无情的日子里大概已经囤积许多咖啡以备涨价了，然后他会无私地提供给农民和他的供应商们，来保证他们的高收益，以面对这样不可预知的糟糕天气，这类的事情。”  
“你的监护人怎么安排的，Marko，雇佣人了吗？”  
有许多方式可以回答，有礼也好，反击也好，或是在这之间的任何方式，Charles也能用通常的方式回答国王的问题。“他很好的利用了这气温来享受沙滩，陛下。”  
以国王的聪明程度来说明白这个很容易。是的，Kurt才不在乎什么气候，他不知道这意味着什么，这就是为什么Charles的父亲是商业王子而Kurt只是个在王座面前的冒充者。“你有能长期起效的解决方案，对吗，Charles？”  
“有一些咖啡树更耐虫，无论如何，总的来说那些树也是些更苦的，将一部分进行杂交，只要及时，现在开始，也许要二十年，三十年，甚至四十年，专业的培育员就会发现一种味道又好，又抗虫的品种。当然，即使如此，我也建议继续种植现在的品种。”  
“为什么还要种植劣等的品种呢？”国王问，Charles发现这位君主的语气里已经有了真正的好奇。  
Charles想了想，“无节制地依赖单一的品种或是一昧滥用一种植物或动物，无疑都会很快走向衰落，Alekov王朝就是如此。”表亲和表亲结为配偶，表妹和表哥结婚，直到最终他们的三位小王子都体弱多病，一直害怕自己的皮肤会有淤青或是流血。  
“非常迷人。”  
Charles不确定国王是指他对于杂交动植物的论述还是说Charles自己。无论如何，他发现自己动心了。

~2~

  
结果，显而易见，陛下对Charles的大键琴技艺并没有多大兴趣。  
国王在和Charles聊完关于咖啡的话题之后，又开始了关于渔业的话题。Charles对这方面的研究甚少，但也涉及类似的环境因素，即使他无法解决这个问题，他也能有一些想法。他说了一些没有准备过的论述，并保证他会对此问题进行彻底的研究，然后国王说了些像是“务必之后要给我汇报”之类的话，就好像Charles应该走入朝堂，说“哦是的，陛下需要我的渔业产量报告。”  
当他发现自己被带到国王的套房时他几乎送了口气，这里，至少，他知道大概会发生什么。哦，他和Moira可分享了不少床笫方面的细节了解——Charles知道许多关于Cassidy大人喜欢和不喜欢的事情，他也想过其可能性——但最后，Charles并没有真的……  
好吧，至少他对这些事情的细节还是非常陌生的。  
国王让他坐在大键琴前的长凳上，双层门帘在隐秘沙龙和卧室之间不祥地挂起。国王要占有他了，Charles觉得有一点恐惧。不，不只是恐惧，他已经感到有些发疼了。但国王只是坐在一把离大键琴几尺处的椅子上，身体放松舒展开来，让Charles偷偷上下打量着这个男人。他真惊艳。  
“那么……Charles.”  
他做了个深呼吸，努力冷静，“是的，陛下？”  
“我想小Summers已经在为你安排某些事了？”  
实际上，Charles对这个问题感到稍微自在了一点，他们似乎要谈一些特别的了。Charles知道这事很简单，一个年轻的男人或女人，试图让他或她自己爬上高位，利用这个机会让他们的位子更好一点，比以前更好。“他正与他的朋友磋商一场婚姻，他是一位世袭骑士。”  
国王皱眉，“一位骑士？这样的价格对你来说太低了，Charles.”  
他知道这样的价格太低了，骑士是最低的贵族阶级，但是几个月之前，他本该接任一位码头交易员，而毫无疑问Marko已经有所安排。“那您想要我做什么，陛下？”他用那种在Alex面前一遍一遍练习过的性感语调说，而如果国王的眼神有任何充满暗示的变化，那他就成功了。  
“你该在这宫里有个房间，你会被欢迎与和任何公爵，侯爵，伯爵交际，或者任何你觉得合适的贵族，但不是骑士，Charles。明白吗？”他站起来，继续说服着Charles做出回答。“从未上过朝堂，被锁在小院子里，思想陈腐封闭。我可不这么认为。”  
他现在站在Charles身后了，Charles感到兴奋又痴迷，这个男人向他走来，并非平等匹敌——对一位国王来说，当然不——但他尊重他。这一份奇异的平易近人让他感到不习惯，他肩膀以上的头脑被人所欣赏。Marko家的人从不欣赏他的头脑，那些排着队检查Charles屁股的商人们也不曾有过。这位吉诺莎的国王欣赏他的头脑——他注意到了他肩膀以上的东西——以及他的屁股，这很显然。  
过了一会儿，Erik伸出手，握住Charles的手腕，将他的手轻轻放在大键琴的琴键上，“这不是很合适吗，Charles？”  
Charles想知道他是否真的，确实可以说不，但这不重要，答案是是，“非常合适，陛下。”  
“弹吧。”  
所以，Charles坐下，优雅镇定，背脊完美的挺直，手指轻轻地在琴键上敲动，检查音调——卓越——然后他慢慢开始演奏。他弹奏了些优美，轻柔，低调而简单的曲子，让人想起春天。  
他用余光看见国王走动起来，他绕着琴走，然后停在Charles背后的几英尺处。Charles努力平静自己的想法，国王轻轻用手指按压着Charles的脖颈——毫无疑问他能感觉到脉搏狂乱的跳动——Charles的手指弹错了两个音。羽毛般的轻触慢慢变成了爱抚，手指从Charles的肩膀滑落下来，解开他衬衫的扣子，抚摸他的胸部。当国王倾身，鼻子接触到Charles的脖子，他没有退缩，他的手指并未在琴键上断续，他依然在演奏。  
这实在非常……突然、新奇，又非常陌生。噢，他是读过关于情色，欲望，方面的东西的，两腿间的热度，下腹升起的火焰，但是没什么足以与他脖颈上的火热呼吸相比，那让他的身体发疼，想转向国王。这个男人正在他的身后，坐着，双腿分开让Charles坐在他腿间，他的腹股沟……他的坚硬抵着Charles的屁股。干燥的唇压在他的脖子上，他轻轻偏了偏头，国王的手指便上划到他的喉咙，迫使他的脖子上扬，以让他触摸到更多。Charles感到他的呼吸加快了，他的身体也出现了他不希望的反应，然后他的曲子突然弹完了。  
终结音留下安静非常平静，但是Charles的喘息在他耳里几乎震耳欲聋。  
“弹点别的什么，”国王指示道。  
Charles已欲火焚身，身体的每一寸都是，那欲火流向他的指尖，从他的指尖流向琴键，他直冲的热度、欲火、激情与下流，都反应到了乐器上，以及他身后的……他身后的国王是那样轻松地弹奏着他，他灵巧的手按压着Charles的小腹，牵引着他的背脊，温暖舒适。国王的大腿与腓骨托住他的腿，他的前胸紧贴着Charles的后背，他的手将Charles拉近，倾斜到他想要的角度。Charles本该感到他的身体紧绷起来，但并不紧张，他只是颤抖着准备被弹拨。  
在他弹完这首曲子之前，国王就将他带离了长凳，他非常渴望地带着Charles，走出沙龙，穿过两扇门，然后随意地把他扔在床上。他用手指解开皮带，拉下拉链，扯掉了Charles精致服饰上的小东西，让它们随意地撒落在房间里，这让Charles硬得发疼，现在，他想他终于沾染国王的床单了，准备已久的时刻终于到来。床单是丝质的，昂贵，是皇家的紫红色。  
他让自己享受了一会儿，陷进床单里，织物冰冷又细腻。他动了动，将头放在一个枕头上。国王将吃掉他，他的眼神带着暴风雨与野火，正从他的唇看向他的小腹，到他的坚硬，到他的腿，Charles的双腿在床垫上弯曲起来，小腿绷直，献祭着他的身体。  
国王仅仅只是拉下了他的裤子，而他长袍的一些部分盖住了Charles，温暖的皮毛和织物盖在他冰凉赤裸的皮肤上，但是这使Charles没有一寸肌肤接触到国王。他看见国王的手消失在长袍下，然后两根手指很容易地滑入了他的身体。多么简单的动作，但是这让他从喉咙深处发出声音，这本该不合适的，这是在码头的小巷里会发生的事，贫穷而阴冷的地方。  
这意味着伤害——他是这样被告知的——但是他的腿并未因痛苦与恐惧而颤抖。手指在他的身体里又工作了好一会儿，推挤着，扩张他，让更多不雅的声音从他喉咙里发出来，让他疼痛，弯曲，呜咽。“拜托……”很显然他在含蓄地乞求，乞求国王进入他。  
手指被收了回去，他向上睁大眼睛看着他的国王，眼睛湿湿的，他的乞求并不需要言语，他身体发疼需要被填满。一个坚硬的钝物抵着他的入口，Charles甚至没有因为惊讶而紧绷，然后国王推进到他身体里，滑入他湿润的臀瓣间。  
这很疼，几乎把他劈开了，但Charles的呜咽声里愉悦很快就多过了痛苦。国王抽出大部分，又深深插进Charles内部，一次，又一次，当他第三次还是第四次进入时，疼痛几乎消失，取而代之的是纯粹的愉悦。当陛下深入Charles的身体时，呻吟取代了呜咽，他用双腿紧夹着国王，让他更加深入，手指抓扯着精致的刺绣。国王低吼着，更加坚硬，每一次用力的抽插都带着喘息与呻吟。  
他的身体，已经在之前的触摸中被点燃，只能坚持这么久了。Charles射了，他的身体紧绷，紧紧包裹着国王巨大的老二，他的身体抽搐起来，射在的国王的衣服和自己小腹上，到处都是。他感觉国王还硬着，他被举起的肩膀和手臂发起抖来， Charles感觉到温暖热烫的种子填满了他，然后的他的君王放松下来，退出了Charles。他离开Charles，被使用过的，胸口起伏着的，被夺去初夜的，绝大多数部分他感到满意的身体。  
或许他不该让自己就这么迷迷糊糊地睡去，手指掠过他的胸膛与腹部，温暖又满足。他在国王的床上，但接下来他知道国王在他身边，赤裸着，用手臂环绕着他，用手抚摸着他。  
“您……需要些什么吗，陛下？”  
“Erik.”  
“Erik.”Charles试着读这个名字，发现自己挺喜欢。  
Erik沉默了很久，他的手指轻轻地在Charles的耳下与喉咙之间抚摸，再到他的胸膛与小腹，到他的屁股，然后又回来再一次。Charles能感觉到他只是懒懒地抚摸着他，没有什么目的，但是这也让Charles保持着微微的兴奋，他现在太累了不足以勃起，但是这些触碰让他的身体从平息中又产生火花。  
最终，Erik在Charles身上伸展开来，用唇触碰着Charles的喉咙，Charles伸出手抚摸他，手指在国王紧实的背脊爱抚。他真是……雄伟精妙，真的，他可能是Charles见过的最英俊的男人之一。“让你安静的最好方法似乎就是，嗯，Charles，把你带到床上。”  
“除非你更喜欢我聊天。”  
“嗯……很有诱惑力……”Erik用低沉的喉音说，“你把那么多信息都储藏在你的小脑袋里吗，Charles？”  
Charles处在一阵不满与计划脱离继父的掌控之间的情绪，无论如何，他发现不满很快就消退了，“我得说，是任何合适的地方。”  
“你提到过关于鸟的事，是吗？告诉我更多。”  
阿，显然国王更喜欢Charles说话，在他使Charles相当分心的时候，聊咖啡的产量或是大键琴或是讨论翅膀形状与展幅的相对优缺点， 在Charles努力想起海鸟最利于飞行的翅膀时舔吻抚摸着他。国王在他的脖子上留下小小的吻痕，在他的屁股上留下愉快的指印，国王紧贴他的身体，从他的身后进入，又来了第二轮。  
当Erik在他的身体里完成第三轮后，Charles觉得他再也没法直立行走了，国王把他的腰都压弯了，但被允许休息。国王拉过床单盖住Charles的身体，亲吻他肩膀上一枚浅浅的雀斑，然后走出了卧房。Charles迷迷糊糊的，他的身体温暖，被填满着，他的大腿和屁股疼痛，但比起这些，更多的是满足。他听说过可能会是这样的，满足，被填满，看起来唯一正确的就是国王把他好好操了一顿。

他因肩膀一个温柔的碰触而醒来，他扭着坐起来。Erik给他拿了些茶，他吸了口气……闻起来很奇怪。  
“月草茶。”  
啊。显然，国王没想搞出个私生子。他拿起喝了一大口，被那苦涩的滋味所烫伤。他打盹的时候已经是晚上了，这是夏天，夜幕降临得很晚，但太阳也已下山。“那么，我该走了？”他发现自己渴望……更多，但他不过是国王偶尔的一次……这叫什么？幽会？约会？临幸？这都不重要，总之他呆得过久的话是不会被欢迎的。  
“是的。”这回答并不冷酷，但也不温暖，Charles努力爬下床，尽力整理好被弄坏的衣服，弄掉国王还留在他身上的东西。“明天会有车去把你的东西接到宫里来。”  
尽管这是他们商量好了的，但Charles依然有些惊讶。他用内衣遮盖着自己，“我……我有些书。”他讨厌Marko家的人胜过一切，但他不会将他的收藏，以及他父亲的收藏留在他们手中，甚至不能在宫里，在国王床上。  
“那么你的房间会有书架，会准备好三个。”  
然后他又走了，留下Charles整理自己。他没有过多的参照，但他从镜子里瞥到自己看起来就被好好干了一场，即使他已经穿好了大部分的衣服了。他离开，去了那个厨房，Moira和他见面的那个酒馆。  
“Charles，”她看见他的时候吸了口气，“你看起来……”她显然对她所看到的不知道说什么。  
“放荡？”  
“是这个词，我想……”她停了停，拉着他的手肘到一个角落里，“Alex？”  
Moira没问是谁，这有点无礼，真的。Charles可能是热衷于结交贵族大人，谁会不想有他这么个红颜知己，但是他知道整个宫殿都关注谁有幸能在国王床上。  
“是国王。”他回答了她没问的问题。  
她睁大了眼，脸上满是惊讶之情。他现在自己也依然很难相信。他将会出席各种酒会，穿着整洁完美的服装，那些珠宝价值能比他的嫁妆多好几倍。这是个相当艰巨的事情。众所周知的是，一旦你上了国王的床，除了被赶下无处可去。Charles需要利用他的智慧取得稳固的位置，如果成不了Erik最喜欢的那个，至少他也能保持多年。  
“你该把自己弄弄干净。”她最终说。  
他点点头，朝她耸了耸肩，走出厨房到大街上。只步行几分钟就能回家，但在快到家的时候，他开始每走一步都开始疼，他的腿和背在尖叫着需要洗个热水澡。  
Kurt和Cain在家，当然，醒着，看到他回来，看他的样子。Cain发出过于戏剧化的嗅闻声，Charles想知道他是不是真能闻到在国王卧室做爱的气味。  
“我希望他付了你钱！”Cain在奚落他之后走向他的房间，“半个便士还是一个便士？”  
Charles回了个粗鲁的伸出两个手指的手势，他在小时候父亲抽他的时候学的。最终，仁慈地，他把自己锁进浴室，开始接热水，沉进浴缸里面几乎满溢，他闭上眼睛，每一处疼痛都提醒他那个在国王床上的那个极好的夜晚。  
希望这是一个开始。  
他自己点了点头，这将是个目标。他那么漂亮，聪敏，受过良好的教育，国王至少也对他心血来潮有了那么点意思。因此，这个目标，他要变得重要起来，让国王永远不想他离开。

~3~

  
当时钟刚刚敲过三点，一辆浮华得可笑的四轮马车来接他时，那些嘲笑便都是值得的了。他的书和衣服以及个人物品已经被装进了三个行李箱里，两箱书，一箱衣服，以及一个装着他的一些照片、日记，以及一点点没被Kurt拿走也没被他母亲毁掉了私人物品。仆人接管了行李，从他的房间运到车上。只是辆相当不错的车，现代，是用的弹簧引擎而不是靠马匹拉动。  
Kurt瞠目结舌，Cain站在他旁边。  
“噢，”Charles有礼地说，“我是不是忘了说？国王好像看上我了。”  
Kurt脸色惨白，是的，至少，他反应了过来。Kurt花了最大的努力让Charles放弃脱离他掌控的尝试，他叫他荡妇，妓女，或是更多具有创造性以及词源有趣的词语。Charles跟这些词语一点都不沾边。他怎么会喜欢一种不需要利用他的容貌来赚取的位置呢？当然，无论如何，他发现了自己的优势，他更想利用自己的优势去做点什么，Kurt对他的阻碍才不会有用呢。  
Charles从没对自己所喜欢的，更喜欢的，或是轻易获得自己的地位抱过什么幻想，但如果国王已经决定了他是有价值的，那么还是做个有价值的来说对他最好。他并不想有位丈夫，但是如果他得有一个的话，一位伯爵还是比个小商人好的。这都是非常简单，毫不复杂的事情，价高者得。给他的回报是更优渥的生活，以及脱离继父的控制。  
“将我全部的爱献给母亲，”他说，有些轻微的暗示。他并不恨自己的母亲，他母亲玩的那套游戏和他自己在玩的一样，但赌注更小，风险更低。  
他在皇宫里的房间很好，一套完整的卧房套间，单独的浴室，一个书房/会客室里面有许多书架和一台古钢琴，并不完全和陛下的那台大键琴一样，但是对Charles的练习要求而言很实用了——并不是说Erik会对他的演奏有什么兴趣。他还是花了一会儿时间来整理他的衣服，他只有很少的衣服，那些“华服”大部分都是由Alex提供的。这是他最需要解决的：金主可一定会要求他华服美饰。  
又花了一会儿整理自己，Charles选了套不错的衣服——他不会被认为是个仆人，但也绝对不会被认为是某位公爵夫人——然后他开始弄清他该遵守的游戏规则。他想了想他所知道的那些，那部分都是从Moira那里习得的二手甚至三手的消息。国王一直让几个人上他的床，有名媛亦有绅士，大部分都已婚，但是也有单身的。总的来说，那些已婚的人，大多是过客，他们都让自己的丈夫获得了这样或那样的好处，只要把你的Omega送到国王的床上让他操几次。Charles不知道这是怎么运作的，国王并非意志薄弱之人，至少他这么觉得。  
Erik是位年轻的国王，不过比Charles大几岁而已，没有Omega妻子，尽管有流言说他已与邻国的公主或是什么的订婚，每个人都关心他娶不娶Klettgau。但这于Charles的计划无关痛痒，他只是需要在国王耳边吹吹风，并不在乎他是否有妻子。  
还有些事他需要推测推测，Erik不想有私生子，或者至少他不需要一位没名分的Omega所生的私生子。但绝大多数的alpha们，特别是王族或是伯爵，并不在乎这些，所以这很能说明问题了，尽管Charles不确定这点。他喜欢Charles的头脑，所以做一个有趣的，有用的人，对他来说才是利益最大化的选择。  
他继续想着，最后发现自己走进了个图书馆。这里显然很空，在好奇与谨慎的斗争下，他走进了图书馆开始浏览起来。书就像是……他的毒品。他小时候父亲给过他一些，Charles自己也花了很多钱在书上，然后他意识到和Kurt在一起他的处境是多么危险。Charles在没有允许的情况下，不敢碰那些书，但他看了看，大部分的书都很旧了，不像是Erik统治后所增加的，也许是Jakob国王那时候的，或许更早。  
“你以为你在做什么？”  
他僵住了，转向声音的发出者，是位他不认识的女士。但他意识到这位女士，是Edith女王，Erik的母亲。他行了个得体的礼，然后紧张地咬了咬唇。“向您致歉，我只是……看看。”  
“名字，”她命令得很直接，让他想起Erik。  
“Charles Xavier，夫人。”  
她叹气，然后摇摇头。Charles发现自己更紧张了，他想知道他是不是不小心犯了个错误，足以让他赔上一切的错误，但是她放过了他，没再质疑他为什么在图书馆。这里好像也没有警卫，或是任何人告诉他他来了不该来的地方。他紧张得又转向了书，开始看着它们。  
“你读书吗，Xavier？”  
他迅速把头转回来，“是的，夫人。”  
“都读些什么？”这位女王用手指划过那些传记书的书脊，是那些Charles刚刚在看的书。  
“一切我有机会读的。”这回答太过热情，太过亲昵，他做了个深呼吸，紧张地舔着他的下唇，抵住他的牙齿，然后继续说，“我的父亲是个追求知识的狂热分子。”  
“你父亲？”她问。  
商业王子。“一位交易员。”他想过说更多，他父亲是个优秀的男人。他的父亲说过，他曾为Jakob国王赚钱，但是他知道国王和女王是不会记得这些不重要的小人物的功劳的。  
Edith似乎在思考，她转过头去，Charles将手指压进书间的缝隙，让他觉得疼痛。  
“所以你就将你父亲教你的生意经用在我儿子身上。”这不是个问句。她的话里并没有多少屈尊俯就的意味，但是她显然不认可。  
他本有许多方式回答这个问题的，他本可承认他确实是在吸引她儿子的注意力——甚至在这几天——已经让他的生活过于复杂了，他本可说他根本无意于做比世袭骑士更高阶的人的Omega，他本可承认他已经害怕他被卷入的这个游戏了，但他只是微笑，他还能说什么呢？  
她不喜欢他，他作出判断，也许她一般并不在乎这些食客，也许她特别不喜欢他，因为他不是贵族。  
“你想得到什么，Xavier？”  
他想要的不多。他只要拿到他的嫁妆，他只想要个小小的容身之所，一些书，也许还能有几只鸟或几匹马或者一些别的什么，然后自己试着研究杂交，用一些小豌豆什么的。  
“我非常希望能有位Alpha能欣赏我的头脑。”他点头，这将能很简单地解决一切，“如果我幸运的话，您的儿子会向我介绍一位比我更高阶的丈夫。我会满足的。”  
Edith女王看起来非常惊讶，他向她摇摇头。她的眼睛明显地睁大了，然后露出教育别人的表情。  
“书是用来读的，”最终她说，“好好用它们长长脑子。”然后她走了，他不知道他是不是做对了一点点。也许他根本就不该承认那些世俗的目的，但是他无法否认他想要她的许可。  
过了一会儿他才反应过来，他摸到一本书——只是本植物学的书，但是很大，可能印满了图——过了一会儿，他把他从书架上拖下来，摊在桌上，然后他坐下，打开，开始阅读。他有点……他也许有点想哭。他不想离开。如果离开，他将会在厨房工作，清洁地板，擦洗银器，修整树篱，只有很少的时间可以在这种房间阅读。Charles继续读着书，又花了几个小时才回到他的房间，继续整理东西。  
他不允许自己再逗留，他需要勾引国王，而不是勾引国王的图书馆。  
一声轻轻的敲门声，接着门开了，他看见Moira在那儿，端着一个装着食物的小托盘。他朝她抬了抬眉毛。  
“厨房的人说宫里来了位新情妇。”他发出轻蔑的哼声作为回应，“我提出来送饭，以多得些新人的八卦。”  
Charles Xavier，商业王子Brian Xavier的儿子，这就是最终得到的消息了。他点了点头，坐到Moira放食物的桌子前。有红酒，确实是红酒，给他的。Kurt酗酒，他母亲酗酒，但他已经好几个月没享受过了。他给自己倒了一杯，给Moira倒的时候她拒绝了，“所有的……”他要说的话哽在了喉咙里，尽管这是描述他最恰当的词了，“所有的情妇都有用餐？”  
Moira笑起来，“我给你拿了最好的鸡肉。”  
他看了看，有只精致的小鸟在盘子上，还有一些酱料和黄油，“你不介意我……？”他示意食物。  
“我已经吃过了，我只是来八卦的。”  
“我想这是你们厨房的动力，”他拉过盘子，这才意识到自己很饿了。他边思考着自己该说什么该问什么，他该怎样在这种环境中撑过去，边轻轻在小鸟上切割着食物。“我假设我所说的你都会传给厨房？”  
“我是你的朋友，但是我希望至少能有些可以传的，但是如果他们知道了我们是朋友，他们就会期待更多东西。”  
Charles叹气，“那天我和Alex在花园，他看见了我，然后他想要我，要了我……三次。”  
Moira的眼睛又睁大了，她的脸上带着惊讶与揶揄。他们都对彼此非常熟悉，他也知道许多Moira与Cassidy大人之间的激情来往，所以这很公平。“……哇哦。”  
“这其实不那么有趣，现在的问题是要让他一直有兴趣。”很显然他做对了一些事情，他只是需要继续那么做。“国王很年轻，他没有长期的情人，他给我结交其他贵族的机会，也许还会让我嫁给他们，我不想就这么被毁掉，Moira，我除了被赶走无处可去。”  
他的朋友这才几乎回过神来，Charles叉起一块鸡肉，慢慢咀嚼。味道不错，肉质鲜嫩，调味正好。他学习过如何品味美食。  
“好吧，如果这能起到什么安慰的话，我只能说，我们厨房可是都看好你的。”他微笑，他希望这能给他稍稍增加一点信心，“我们听说了些事情，首先是国王这几个月都没有过新床伴了，你还是相当有希望的。”这消息不错，“他……”Moira停了停，“你和Alex从来没……”  
“是的，被国王开苞，这事大概可以放进一个人的自传，我想，如果以后够出名的话。”  
“三次？！”  
“是的，我现在还有点疼。”他依然很难把这发生的一切在脑子里理清楚。他的生活……他毫无头绪。  
“那Alex呢？”  
“陛下明确提出我不会嫁给骑士，所以……那些安排可以结束了，我想。”尽管Erik在谈到他的婚事时，明确提出他似乎希望Charles能做些提升。“Alex这两天就会回去了，通常在Scott和Christopher大人结束巡视后。他可能已经怀疑了，但我会告诉他更多。我感觉不太舒服，他是个好男孩，Moira。”  
“你不能真动心，Charles，你知道……规则的，当我第一次见到Cassidy大人时你教过我的。”  
这只是场生意，他知道生意不能夹杂太多感情，但他依然觉得自己让Alex失望了。“你可别告诉我你对Cassidy大人动心了。”Sean，他听她曾充满爱意地叫他“Sean”，不止一次。  
她微笑，只是一点点笑意便让Charles立马意识到她的回答是肯定的，她对那男孩动心了。这让他给自己敲响了警钟，他不能让自己动心。Erik很英俊，有着美好的颧骨与下巴，暴风雨般的眼眸，以及显然能给他带来快乐的老二，还给他留下令人兴奋的酸痛，但他是国王。  
不幸的是，尽管他们又多聊了几分钟关于于国王的相处之道，但Moira几乎没有什么新消息能告诉他了。他真希望自己能有更多知道消息的门路。在他吃完晚餐一小时后，他被国王传唤，陛下叫他去下棋。  
Charles一开始怀疑这是做爱的某种委婉说法。  
实际上Erik是真的想下棋。  
然后他又被带到床上。  
仁慈的是，只来了两次。

~4~

  
Charles的身体难受得不行，他想起Moira曾提到过的性交伤害。当你的身体还没准备好，就被很粗鲁地操了，操你那人毫无知觉，还以为你很享受呢，所以当然也不会意识到你受了伤。与之相反的是，Charles觉得自己就像是跑完一场马拉松，他的身体被过度使用，他的手臂和腿，在被操的时候紧紧勾在Erik身上，现在还又酸又麻，以及……他的屁股简直是剧痛难忍。  
在和Erik下棋之后的那晚Charles睡得很迟，他的身体缓慢的恢复着。他担心自己的拒绝、忸怩或者别的什么，会让他再没有机会和Erik相处，但他也希望国王能意识到，如果他持续不断地被操——还是以那样雄伟的尺寸——会让他没法跳舞或是坐下下棋，也许他能休息个一两天。Erik每次都在确保他喝了月草茶之后才会射进他身体里。  
Moira快到中午才来，Charles还躺在床上，松松垮垮地裹着棉质睡衣。他根本没费心隐藏那些脖子上新的咬痕、吻痕和淤青。“Charles……”她把他的头发从眼睛上撩开，“他伤到你了吗？”  
他想试着坐起来，告诉她不用担心，但从他嘴里发出的不过是一声呜咽。“陛下只是……只是充分地释放了自己的欲望，我也有享受到，亲爱的。”只是后来几乎把他的衣服撕成了碎片，“我不该希望他去别的地方消遣一下的，但是我真的需要放个假。“  
Moira笑起来，微微勾动着嘴唇和眼角，不过她能体会到这些话不过是开玩笑。她把双手环过了他的肩膀拥抱着他，又吻了吻他的前额。这之后Charles坐起来开始吃她带来的鸡蛋，吃了三个之后才感觉恢复知觉。  
“好吧，厨房里可是议论纷纷，”Moira说，“谁能想到你彬彬有礼地对待Kenworth太太、和她调调情竟然得到了回报，她好心地建议你去结交Frost女伯爵。”  
“女伯爵？”他想了想他对吉诺莎的了解，北方家族依然战乱不断，足以让他们还保持着“女伯爵'这样特殊的头衔。“我听说过她家族的一些事，大概是一些令人尴尬的非议吧。”  
Moira点了点头。“她的兄长，Christian，是一个男性alpha，但是他更喜爱同为男性的alpha的陪伴，他的爱人是相邻封地里一个几乎没什么身份的世袭骑士，所以这个人不会屈服于为了繁衍后代或者政治利益而结婚这种事。”  
Charles也点了点头，试着消化这一信息。其实他已经听过很多了，当他还是个孩子，还不懂得一个人和alpha或者omega相爱究竟有什么关系的时候，这韵事就是一个大新闻。然而他那时候太天真了。“要是我们都有权利决定和我们喜欢的人在一起，而不仅仅从政治上的利害考虑就好了。”  
他的朋友回应给他一个无奈的微笑，但是她歪了歪头，仿佛是默许了他的话。“Emma女伯爵是一个alpha，但是她的几个姐妹都是omega，所以当Christian决定和Mark共度一生的时候，Winston Frost老伯爵权衡利弊之后，决定用训练作战一般的方式训练自己的女儿，不过他自己现在也是风烛残年了。”Charles点了点头，还是没明白女伯爵的这些事和他有什么关系。北方家族是非常强大的，Winston年轻的时候曾经不情不愿地向吉诺莎寻求过庇护。Charles听过这些故事，Erik九世——Jakob国王的父亲，而不是他的儿子，现在执政的Erik十世——和他对北方家族的征服。“女伯爵把自己像个高级妓女一样奉献给国王，所以她父亲死后她就能万无一失地继承到他的头衔了。她的有些个表亲和远房亲戚可是跃跃欲试，不愿把这种高贵的头衔加诸在一个女性alpha身上。”  
Charles睡得糊里糊涂的脑袋终于抓住了一些重点，他一边狼吞虎咽着昨天晚上剩下来的一小点烤鸡一边又点了点头。“她需要向国王表示，她绝度忠诚。Frost军队一直是吉诺莎的心腹大患，虽然他们被后者征服过。”他感到自己现在才真的清醒过来，便爬下床来在衣箱里挑挑拣拣，Moira一直盯着他。“这真是悲哀的一天，我才发现连一个厨娘都比我更懂政治。”  
“就我们目前所知，女伯爵正在想方设法找一个能够助她一臂之力的omega。”  
他们俩倒是能凑成完美的一对儿。Charles一点也不关心女伯爵的名分，但是如果Emma想要突破常规地坐稳她的位子——女性alpha通常没办法阻止自己的封地被男性alpha侵占——那么也许她会接受一个不那么循规蹈矩的omega。Erik也很可能会批准他们的结合。Charles倒不认为国王能有多信任他，或者有多在意自己对他的忠贞，但如果Charles让国王赞赏自己的安分守己，那么国王也许会相信Emma也能守好本分，安心做她的女伯爵。  
“那就这么说定了。”Charles把几身行头铺在床上，转身摇摇晃晃地走向浴室。“她是什么样的一个人？”  
“冷若冰霜，”Moira很快回答道。Charles开始放水，他昨天晚上连个浴缸的边都没有挨到，服侍国王几乎耗尽了他所有的力气，并且这还会痛上至少两天。“她是一个战士，铁血无情，Charles，千万不要忘了这个。”  
一个战士。“那么她想要什么样的omega呢？”  
他没听见Moira的回答，但他想，她一定耸了耸肩。当Charles转过身的时候，她正站在他的脚边。在她离开前，他给了她一个拥抱。他洗好了澡，没有花很长时间，但还是像他一直想要的那样放松了一下。不过，他需要搞好和他人的关系，而不是和图书馆进一步深交。Emma Frost算是第一个，其余人等他去了就知道了。

Charles决定好好展示一下一个omega最迷人的所在。他束起了紧身衣，并没有勒得紧成女人那样，但也足以强调出他稍宽的臀部。他的马甲也是塑身的款式，领口开的很低，这是一整个裁缝小组辛勤工作的成果。外套遮住了他的手臂，下摆足够长，简直像一条裙子，但又能容许他在里面舒舒服服的穿上一条马裤。Charles常觉得这种男性omega雌雄莫辨的奇怪装束有点好笑。他戴上了一条繁复的项链，好掩饰陛下昨晚的吻痕，又细心钉好耳环。他懒得费心涂抹他那已经过于红润的嘴唇了，他认为此刻自己看上去美味极了。  
他的目标是勾搭到Emma，或者其他几个合适的alpha，并且不能被国王撞到。否则他就会发现，自己又被操得开开的，并在接下来的一整天都泡在浴缸里，从而浪费掉这个机会。而作为国王情妇的棘手之处就在于，这事真的很有可能发生，因此Charles没有在其他的alpha去图书馆拜见国王的时候去凑热闹。

他发现了一个小小的私人休息室，专供国王的情妇使用。在这里他碰到了三个“竞争对手”，令人惊艳的红发女郎Jane，深色皮肤的漂亮姑娘Angel，还有一个男人……诚实的说，Charles简直不敢相信这男人是个omega，他体格健壮，似乎一点也不知道怎么打扮自己，他的头发简直是一场灾难。然而，Charles也不是个傻子，这位Logan很可能有什么不为人知的技巧，才能爬到这个位置上。Charles和这几位聊了一会，对他们有了初步的了解。他们全都比他地位高，至少也是个勋爵的头生子。如果要让他选出这其中最强大的威胁，那还得说是Jane。她很识大体，剩下两个人不过是小聪明罢了。  
他根本不知道上哪里去找Emma。他继续用自己的方式搜索了几圈，结果被Christopher大人拉去作陪，在花园里转了两圈，这位大人才发现他就是自己儿子Alex口中的“Charles”。Christopher很得体地说他不应该试图追求自己儿子倾心的omega，最后结果就是Charles发现自己孤零零一个人站在花园的入口处，而此时夕阳已经西斜了。  
Charles并不认为自己今天一无所获，虽然Emma还是不知所踪，但不管怎么说，他碰到了国王的好几个未婚的情妇。大多数他已婚的情妇似乎对这种无视礼法、荒淫无度的社交季敬而远之，在家里和他们的alpha生儿育女，谋划着小日子。Charles发现自己心存希望，不管他最后嫁给了哪个alpha，他们都得需要让Charles继续侍候Erik。这简直是个危险的想法。前一天晚上的纵欲过度依然让他隐隐作痛，但此时此刻他突然希望Erik能够召唤他去服侍。  
花园深处的小径两旁像迷宫一般围着高高的树篱，Charles一边闲庭信步一边任思绪蔓延。他数不清拐了多少次弯，终于来到一个开阔的所在，足以让他沐浴在落日的余晖之中。在这个小庭院的中央，他看见了Shaw主教在和一位女士交谈着什么，那女人通体白衣，耀眼得刺目。他们的声音太轻了，Charles没法听到只言片语。一开始他还以为自己的出现会打断什么肮脏的秘密，但他们俩根本没有理他，而是继续谈话，彼此只相距几英寸。因此他们应该也没聊什么重要的事。  
“愿您度过一个愉快的夜晚，主教大人，”那个白衣女子说，声音又轻又恭敬。  
Shaw也回礼告别，走的时候经过Charles身边。Charles躬身屈膝道了句“主教大人”，接下来这里就只剩他和那白衣女人了。他屈身向她行了个相似的礼，而对方回以一个微不可见的躬身。这可有点失礼，不过Charles很明确地接受到她的信息——她是个alpha，而且显然想被以对待alpha的方式对待。  
“我诚挚的道歉……打断了你们的谈话。”显然，他应该离开，如果有人暗示他应该这么做的话。  
“我们没聊什么重要的。你看，大主教似乎觉得我的灵魂罪孽深重呢。”她冷冷地笑了一笑，随即自我介绍道，“Emma Frost.”  
Charles又打量了她一眼，试图找出女伯爵自身和她话里的矛盾。她的双腿紧致修长，身上的马裤过于合身，比起衣物更像是直接在腿上涂了某种织物一般，让她很好的炫耀着自己优美的臀腿线条。她穿着一件紧身胸衣，比Charles那件紧多了，它一定是牢牢裹在她的腰部和肋骨上，才能展现这样的效果，让她的胸部——本来就已经很丰满了——现在可以说是呼之欲出，Charles感觉自己接下来就要看到她的乳尖冲破衣物的束缚了。女伯爵甚至比那些小巷里的omega打扮的都要淫荡。她的双肩轻轻裹在皮草里，大概是为了表明来自北方家族的身份。  
“女伯爵大人。”他试着恢复清醒，彬彬有礼地回答，“Charles Xavier，目前听任陛下差遣。”显然，这么自我介绍比说国王喜欢他而且想在把他嫁出去之前反复地睡他要好。  
“皇家马厩里最新的品种？”她上上下下打量着他。“噢，蜜糖，大概别人都是这样恭维你的。”  
他无法自抑地加重了呼吸，有点被惹恼了。就连国王都没有用这种眼神看过他，更不要说Alex。“我乐意。”  
她靠的近了点，把手指压在他的腰上，然后移到臀部。他正在仔细地被检查和评估，就像她把他比作的那些马一样。Charles感觉他马上就要被命令着跑上两圈了。经过了漫长的几秒钟之后，她的手来到了他的脸上，用大拇指狠狠地蹭了蹭他的嘴唇，试图抹掉她以为涂在那里的唇彩。“天主在上，它本来就是这个颜色的？”  
Charles笑道，“如假包换。”  
“Xavier，是那个商业巨子？”Emma问，而Charles点了点头。

目前看来，Emma简直令人满意极了。他们一起享用了晚餐。  
Charles发现自己正在向她倾诉自己一直以来的苦恼困顿，不是全部的细节，但也足够让她知道他的目标。也许信任她并不明智，但至少目前，他能感觉到她一点也不想对宫里那位搞什么阴谋诡计。所以他们也许能互利互助，彼此照看。他们聊了很多文学，又谈了一点政治。她一心想要给他紧紧地束好腰，盛装打扮起来，几乎到了变态的地步了。  
“下周有个相当精彩的晚会，”她叫他几个星期之后到他们的俱乐部来。“刚刚宣布的。”  
“我觉得你对这些东西真是有第六感，”Charles承认道。他几天前好像听说过这件事，但Emma似乎有一种与生俱来的本领，天然就能接受到各种各样关于社交的小道消息。Emma这时候又把他折腾进另一套行头中，这是一条深宝蓝色的裙子，腰束的过紧，几乎让他无法呼吸了。“你简直是在剥夺我的氧气。”  
“才没有。”她把她的另一个过于复杂的项链锁在他的喉咙上；那是一条水晶项链，小小的蓝宝石点缀其间。”你就应该穿这些。”  
他上下打量着自己；他甚至没有穿裤子，只有胸衣和束腰。“那有点太招摇了，你不觉得吗？”  
她又把他裹在一条松松的裙子里，这条倒是没那条招摇，不过一样造型浮夸，他的整个肩背都被展示了出来。下半身的裁剪夸张了他那倒漏斗形的屁股。一定要好好卖弄这个……一看就好生养的屁股吧，他想着。“噢蜜糖，你看起来真是引人犯罪。”  
事实上Erik已经三天没有召唤过他了，他是应该做一点引人犯罪的事情了，真的。  
“我们必须好好训练你的舞蹈技巧。”  
“事实上，我是一个很出色的舞者。”这可是Kurt不遗余力培养他的各种才艺中的一个，他会所有最新潮的舞种。  
她从背后靠近了他，把胸脯贴在他的背上，一只手揽过了他的腰，眼神饥渴。“你最擅长一种特殊的舞蹈，不是吗？”

~5~

  
即将到来的宴会让整个宫廷焕然一新；它通常是昏暗幽静、与世隔绝的。自然，这里一贯往来着政客、贵族，还有国王的情妇，而现如今，似乎每个人都参与了进来。每个人，从公爵到世袭骑士，一听到宴会的消息就从四面八方涌来，乘着气艇、游轮、马车穿过吉诺沙辽阔的土地。  
Charles发现自己天然就能适应新来的贵族和淑女们。他关注所有，不管是东方来客、西海岸旅人还是Klettgau的贵宾，不管是在花园里、在墙根还是枕边的小小谈话。这几乎是令人愉快的，他变得越来越精通此道，不管是给予还是索求。  
他和Emma每天花好几个小时待在一起，他俩挤在人堆里品头论足，寻找着适合Charles的alpha与适合Emma的omega。Charles有一种感觉，Emma正考虑——但仅仅是考虑——他才是最合适的那个。要说Charles有多喜欢Emma，那一定不是真的，她在很多方面可以说是冷血无情，尽管他们的性事还……比较愉快，但是和Erik给他带来的飘飘欲仙的感觉还差得远。如果Charles成为她的，那一定是彻头彻尾的交易。  
他应该更努力一点，Charles想，要彻底的让Emma相信，他才是最适合她的。这世上比嫁给一个女伯爵糟糕的事情还多着呢。国王还没有对他有足够的信任，不足以把他许配给Emma，不过Charles对这个现状还是相当满意的。  
不，在Charles还是一个男孩的时候，父亲就曾经教导过他，一场生意中最重要的原则是：不要和你的买卖方有任何感情牵扯。但是Charles心里清楚自己那小小的想要取悦国王的私心，他不止是为了让Emma看到他的价值才这么做的。  
“我收到了好多舞蹈卡（译注：就是那种跳着跳着跳上床的），”Charles对Emma说，他们这时候倚在Emma房间的阳台上，看着所有进进出出的达官贵人。Charles在心里默默地列了一个清单，上面记了所有可能的候选贵族们，以及他们有多大可能性容忍一个多嘴的但受过良好教育的配偶。  
“我却没有多少。”Emma的回应里没有不满或感伤，却带了一丝“谢天谢地”。她倒是不太在意这种带着调情性质的舞蹈邀约。  
“我本想建议你接近一下前来拜访的公主殿下，但国王可能会不乐意。”毕竟这个舞会的目的，是为了把Klettgau的公主Raven介绍给Erik，看看他俩能不能擦出点什么火花。作为一国之君的第三女，并且是一个omega——如果那些线报可靠的话——她是绝不可能继位的，因此她可是吉诺沙国王联姻的重要候选人。  
“我不认为陛下据此就会认为Frostmarch（译注：Emma的领地）不算是什么威胁了。”  
Charles点点头。Emma需要一个吉诺沙的配偶，而不是外国人；Frostmarch并没有与Klettgau帝国接壤，但这也足够让双边局势变得紧张起来。“说起来我还没有和一位公主跳过舞呢。”  
“你已经和国王跳过舞了。”  
他脸红了。“不是在公众场合。”  
“嗯...”Emma也俯下身，和他一起懒洋洋地扶着阳台的栏杆。“我敢肯定他会乐意与你共舞的，只要你表现出来想要。”  
Charles从自己的肩头望回去，才意识到自己是一副什么样子。他正撅着屁股，手臂撑在石砌的阳台栏杆上，双腿微微张开，这个姿势让他很舒服。他冲Emma勾了勾嘴唇。她眼神慵懒地盯了他片刻，占据了他身后的位置。他甚至懒得去看；他知道她在做什么。  
他听到她松开紧身裤上的系带，好让自己硬起来。Emma一贯喜欢这样要他，把自己的勃起一点一点送进他的身体；Charles也知道他们的关系只是一场政治角力，但是他很乐意让她这么对他，因为她能让他锦衣华服，并且能给他带来比Moria那里多的多的内幕消息。  
“告诉我谁进来了，”Emma一边说，一边撩开了他的裙子。Charles想象着，从前面看，他深蓝的衣裙甚为得体，长及膝盖；而从后面看，Emma正在解开他的内衣。  
“显然，Summers家族大驾光临了。”他等了一会儿，很容易就认出了那架马车。”Gabriel Summers也和他们一起过来了。”  
“货色如何？”Emma问道，她用一根手指慢吞吞地戏弄着他的臀瓣，撩起的热度恰好可以抵消他衬裙掀开、内裤褪下所带来的微微寒意。  
“Scott，列入候选。Gavriel，名草有主。Alex……”Charles停下来深吸了一口气，因为Emma正慢慢探索着他的大腿内侧。她的手指浅尝亟止，足以让他因为兴奋而颤抖，却没有带上留下记号的力度。她总是非常礼貌，从来不在他身上留下任何标记。“彻底没戏。”Charles试图夺回呼吸，而对Alex的评估结果不经意间从双唇跌落。他试着忽略Emma故意放轻而不足以点燃欲火的爱抚。“我感觉，Christopher也未尝不可。”他的omega，Katherine几年前去世了。  
“还没有一个Xavier家族的后代成为大伯爵呢。”Emma提醒他。  
他耸了耸肩，借势轻轻地拱起了背。Emma回应以他屁股上的一记拍打。它有点重了，反而消解了一些乐趣，然而不管怎么说，他已经在Emma的手下又湿又硬了。  
“如果你要玩这个游戏，它应该是稳赢的，Charles。”她打断了这一番对话，用一根手指在他体内懒洋洋地搅动，远不足以满足他。  
距离Charles的破处已经三个星期了，他已经被无论是长度，还是尺寸都令人满意得多的东西彻彻底底的填满、使用过了。他努力控制住控制喉咙深处想要喷薄而出的恳求和牢骚。“这个游戏自有它的一套规则，然而我的赢面并不大。”  
“当然有，蜜糖，你打的是二十一点（译注：“二十一点”是ventiuna的翻译，意大利语的21）。照顾好你手里的牌，碰上21就打出去，不然就让牌都烂在手里了。”多有趣的一个比喻，赤裸裸的充斥着商业意味。  
Emma继续把一根手指滑进他的体内，依旧漫无目的的探索，似乎只是想把Charles逼疯。  
Charles表面上并没有太受影响。“公爵和他的儿子到了，”他说。  
“你怎么想的，Charles？”  
“他的大儿子已经结婚了，没什么用处，那么，他的二儿子……倒也不是一个糟糕的选择。”她狠狠的拍打了一下他的屁股，撤出了手指。Charles发出了嘶声，“求你。”他的话不是乞求，而是不耐。“你跟我讲过老大有一长串恶习，比起让他的配偶怀上一个合适的男性alpha继承人，他也许会花更多的时间在赌场里掷骰子。五年之内，老二成为继承人的潜力可是不容小视的。”  
“我喜欢你想问题的方式。”她把两根手指滑进他的体内。“不过我一直在想，谁是你的‘21点’呢，Charles？你会和谁相伴到老？一个女伯爵吗？”她在说她自己，Charles想。“或者一个公爵？”这里倒是有几位。“或者比国王私生子还要好的东西？”  
Charles的身体抢先替他做出了回答，他的内壁紧紧含住Emma的手指，从脊柱传来的一阵阵愉悦感让他呜咽起来。Charles感觉，她是……一个恶魔；她能看穿他的灵魂深处，就像翻看书的纸页那样容易。即使是Moria也没发现这点，而他自己清楚得很，他对国王的迷恋已经失去了理性。  
“尽管他不在这里，也让你湿了。”她讽刺般地评价道。  
Charles把他的额头抵在阳台冰冷的石栏杆上。Emma是一个冷酷的战士；他已经充分了解了这点。她很可能会利用他的弱点。但她并没有接着说下去，只是抽出手指，用自己的硬挺取而代之。她的节奏慵懒而缓慢，过了几分钟，Charles从她之前话语的打击中恢复过来，并把头仰起来，看着宫殿的入口。  
“子爵——”  
“嘘，Charles，”Emma打断了他，她足蹬高跟鞋，往后退了一步，然后把自己彻底没入了他。她懒散地操着，既漫无目的又漠不关心。她只是喜欢Charles紧致的内壁挤压她勃起的感觉，就像有些人特别钟爱天鹅绒或者丝绸一样。“我会尽我所能帮你得到一个私生子的。”  
Emma的动作让他很难思考，但是即使这样他也能感觉到，对她来说……这是很奇怪的一招。“你为什么要这么做？”  
“因为这会挫挫那个一直困扰着我的家伙的锐气吧。如果能掌握他的弱点（have him by the balls），我会非常高兴的。”她为了强调般地握住了Charles的双球（译注：这和前面弱点的balls是一个双关。），并不粗鲁而是轻轻爱抚着他囊袋的后部，“如果你不能拥有他，你会成为我的小伯爵。”  
“你……”Charles试图形成一个想法，但Emma已经找到了那个点，随着她每一次的顶弄，他的大脑一片空白。“如果我的失败对你有好处的话……”Charles喘息着，她持续的贯穿让他的脊柱愉悦地颤抖着。“你又有什么理由要帮我呢。”  
“国王的专属情妇，怀着他珍贵的后裔，却与我举案齐眉，这就是我最大的好处了，Charles。”  
她表现的就好像他能对Erik有一点影响似的。他根本不敢想象。  
“所以我们就说定了？”Emma问道，把她自己深埋在Charles的体内。  
他点了点头。  
“说出来。”  
“是的。是的，Emma。”  
Emma轻轻地挺身向前，迎来了高潮，让Charles一同感受着她的抽搐，一股炽热的精液播种到了他的深处。Emma保持着这个姿势过了几分钟，但是并没有给Charles足够的刺激让他也达到高潮，仅仅是把她自己照原样埋在他的身体里。她...很喜欢这么专断。  
终于，她抽了出来。“给你自己也撸出来，然后清理一下。你今天还有好多舞蹈卡呢，Charles。”

~6~

  
他晚上的第一支舞——确实是与一位合适的舞伴跳的——和Alex，他俩缓慢地转着圈，相互的触碰有些尴尬。Alex依然对自己被甩有感到有些受伤，但是他……就算他不乐意，至少也是理解的。当他们结束舞蹈，Alex轻轻吻了他的手腕。  
“对不起，Alex,”Charles承认。  
这个年轻的男人给了他一个温暖的笑容，但是显然明显充满着失望。“我想念你的洞察力。”  
“我的洞察力并没有丢掉，只是……”他轻轻笑起来，带着思考，“只是现在正为国王服务。”  
“下次我来的时候，也许我们能……聊聊。”  
Charles点头，他懂意思。  
然后他与伯爵的二儿子跳了舞——Brain——他觉得他的品质确实适合做一位继承人，然而这也使得他相当无趣。现在他有两个特别的条件了，要比国王更能满足他的激情，要比Emma更加满足他的政治私利。Brian都做不到。他还和他爸爸名字一样，这点想想都觉得怪怪的。  
他在跳第三支舞时，发现自己正被盯着，他感到脖子后面一阵奇怪的刺痛感。他发现了那双眼睛——那是个有着棕红色皮肤的男人，黑发，带着整齐的胡子。Charles没认出他来，也许他并非吉诺莎人，也许他来自深南部，近海边，那里的人都是这样的肤色。无论如何，他是一个人，没有同伴。  
Emma在下一支舞时把他邀了回去，“那位是我的爱慕者？”他直接问。  
“你喜欢他吗？”她问，毫无嫉妒，只是交易。  
“他似乎像是那种要你跪下，把脸贴到地板上的人，”他看过这种类型，绝大多数都很暴力。Charles看向他，偏了偏肩膀。  
“Azazel大使，如今Klettgau皇帝的最爱，以及是的，他确实喜欢把你脸压在地板上。”  
Charles有些悚然，他觉得他现在对这些事情有些……意见，他确实更喜欢在床上——除非Emma有自己的想法，或是陛下想在哪里要他就能在哪里要他。他宁愿他没有吸引那人的注意，“他是公主的护卫？”  
“他看起来不像个护卫，不是吗？”  
“是的，”Charles承认，将唇靠近Emma的耳边，这样他们就可以小声交谈，比读唇语容易多了，“刺客？”  
“你的想象力不错，”她充满占有欲地捏了一把他的腰，“不太可能，太公开了。”  
“你都不知道他在这干嘛的，”Charles最后指责道。  
“我可不是真的读心者，蜜糖。”  
Charles又看了Azazel一眼，看起来正和主教有礼地交谈着，“看起来他和主教阁下也并不怎么理睬。”  
“主教不理睬任何和他不是同一个上帝的人。”  
Charles也明白这点，“我想你已经删减了计划？”他最后问。因为他们的舞蹈还有不到一分钟就要结束，然后他们会要休息，其中一个便可以先行动。  
“我能让他想要你，”Emma说。  
“这只是个半成计划，”Charles回答，“这不是个计划，‘和他上床看他能做到什么’，这是个方向，不是计划。”  
“和他上床看他能做到什么，Charles。”  
他的心里飙升起愤怒，但他尽量不让自己脸上显露出来，“我并不是你随意摆布的棋子，Emma。”他故意无礼且越级地叫了她的名字。  
“行，”她退后，只留轻轻的接触，然后又充满占有意味地将他拉近。他们在做一场戏——似乎是——给Azazel大使看的。她将他转过一半身体，又将他拉回来面对她，“你想要个理由，Charles？”她用手压住他的胸膛，控制住他让他们随着音乐摇摆，足够让他俩都看到Azazel正和主教在争执什么，“国王的间谍组织正努力接近他，但全军覆没。你能做间谍做不到的，你是个漂亮的奖赏。”  
“间谍组织？”他几乎没说出这词，他的嘴唇抿得太紧了。  
Emma听到了他喉咙里的这词，靠近他的肩膀，钻石项链紧靠在他乳白色的胸膛，“Shaw.”  
一曲终了，他和Emma互相行了礼，然后分开，一位仆人正站在他们身边。  
“怎么了？”Emma有些发火地问。  
“陛……陛下传唤Xavier大人。”  
Charles抬头看去，Erik正阴沉而愠怒地坐在王座上。“噢……”Charles看向Emma，听她叹了口气。“就一会儿，”他指示到，仆人便退后了几步，给了他们一些隐私，“那么，看你的了。”Emma点头，然后他们分开。  
Charles被慢慢地护送至高台附近的一个小接待室，那地方很小，不过一条沙发，一把椅子，一个张桌子。国王似乎很不开心，Charles努力想了想他的行为，他要被赶出宫了吗？这是他脑子里冒出的第一个想法，自从第一夜后，他在宫里的时间还没一个月，Erik已经叫过他许多次了，也反复强调Charles需要用自己的谋略为自己寻得一位alpha。他想知道Erik是不是因为他这特殊的谋略而生气。  
Erik在几分钟后进来。  
“陛下，我……”他试着行礼鞠躬，却被Erik的手拦住了，他搂住他的腰，将他拉近自己，然后用大腿压向Charles……噢……淫靡而非愠怒，“你要吗？”他问，半是戏弄半是忸怩，他把手放在Erik小腹，就在他们大腿相触的上方。  
“你想分分心，Charles？”  
他眨眼，然后努力让自己的脸上充满震惊。他只是跳跳舞，只有Emma碰过他，和他有些亲密的举动。他不觉得这样就足以分心了。“我很抱歉，我以后不会这样了。”  
Erik没回答，只是将手指压在Charles喉咙，抚摸他的下巴和脖子，下滑到他的胸膛，然后到他的两侧。他的手离Charles很近，一时兴起，Charles用双臂环住Erik的脖子，手臂挂在国王的肩膀上。  
“除非你想我被分心。”他看向Erik的眼睛，那眼睛回看着他，有如暴风般充满激情和欲望。他沉醉于国王看他的方式，尽管国王要他要得太多次，他几乎无法承受。  
“分心……永远不受欢迎。”Erik最后承认。  
Charles想知道这是否说明他成功了，噢，显然还看不出最终目标的结果，但是国王明显迷恋他，和别人跳舞便足以刺激到他……小心地把他放在沙发上，弄皱他的衣服，扯开他的内衣。  
他颤抖着，让自己被掌控，他躺下来，一条腿勾在沙发后面，另一条在地板上面晃来晃去。Erik让他这样保持了一段时间，他的腿感觉有点冷，但是其他地方变得兴奋起来。Charles已经习惯……在空闲时间里突然被Erik压在身下。他可以迅速从对话里抽离出来，换上调情的语气，但是实际上通常是愉悦而快速的。  
但今天，Erik似乎并没有兴趣聊些什么学术话题，或者快速来一发。这次比他们平时疯狂的交媾要温柔得多，几乎停下了。Charles不喜欢这样，他试着拱起身体，迎合Erik在他大腿处的抚摸。Erik露出微笑。  
“你喜欢什么，Charles？”  
Erik的手正在他大腿！他朝Erik眨眨眼，对问题感到疑惑。“什么？”他试着思考，“植物学？”  
国王笑起来，一个温柔的微笑，并非那种让人想起鲨鱼捕猎的掠夺性微笑。“在床上，Charles。”“噢……”诚实的说他真不确定。在几周前答案还是一片空白呢，他知道Moira喜欢什么，Cassidy大人喜欢什么，但是他不知道自己喜欢什么。他现在的答案差不多是他喜欢Erik所做的一切，就算Erik根本没在他身边，他也喜欢Erik对他所做的。他只要想想国王的手在他身上，他就兴奋了。但是现在他被问道他喜欢什么……“我喜欢你和我一起洗澡。”  
国王哼了一声作为回答，伸进一根手指打开他，Charles的身体热切地紧绷起来，“你更喜欢我不要那么快地上你？”  
Charles将头偏过去，轻轻呻吟，“我不会那么说，陛下。”Erik在Charles身体里滑动着手指，Charles容纳着他。“只是……也许……一晚上别超过一次，我第二天会享受那份提醒。我坐下的时候就能感觉到你。”  
Erik看起来很喜欢这个想法，他的手滑到长袍低下，像是在摸索扣子和皮带，“让我……”他把手指从Charles身体里退了回去，Charles发出呜咽，想要更多。“给我看看你是怎样取悦自己的。”  
他咬着唇，有点不确定，然后他伸出手摸向自己的老二。  
“不是这样。”  
Charles立刻停了下来，Erik解开了他的衣服，但是几乎还是穿得好好的，只是露出了他的勃起。他舔了舔唇，也许Erik想他用嘴……  
“我想你在我上面，”Erik说，Charles明白后脸红了，在最终Charles明白Erik想要他做什么的时候。  
他坐起来，将Erik推在沙发上，让国王躺在沙发上面，然后爬到他身上去，衣服依然往上拉起着。Erik在头部放了个枕头，也许想要看着。过了一会儿，他滑下去，他们的老二贴在一起。他知道如果alpha们不想和Omega一起的话，他们自己就会互相这样做。Erik并没拒绝，似乎也没打算让Charles停，所以他这么来回摩擦了一会儿，Erik看着他们俩一起蹭了会儿，开始张嘴喘息。这感觉……不错，但并非他被希望的那种方式，所以他退开了些，他的屁股紧张地绷直在Erik的勃起上方。  
“你想让我怎么做，Erik，陛下？”  
“任何你喜欢的方式，Charles。”  
他有些迷惑。他曾和Erik——或Emma一起，但是他更喜欢思考关于Erik的——用任何他们想要的方式上他，但是他说过他喜欢慢一点，所以他拿起Erik的一只手，用手指分开他的臀瓣，然后才慢慢地用自己摩擦Erik。他已经湿了——Erik提醒他——有些戏弄。这一刻有点尴尬，他试图找到一个自己喜欢的节奏，最终他找到了一个缓慢的，折磨人路线，这让他更湿。他抬头看Erik，这位君主的眼睛也艰难地看着他，瞳孔扩大，看起来更加幽深。  
这缓慢的戏弄似乎对Erik相当有效，他胸膛起伏着，克制地咬着下唇，这是Charles有时会做的动作。Charles的表情和他的心里一样，在做自己的工作时紧皱着眉。他的小腹颤抖着，肌肉完全无法使力。缓慢，迟钝，又疼痛，他却不如为何得到一种强烈的愉悦，但在他动的时候，仍然有些痛苦。Erik似乎也感受到同样的感觉，在Charles动作着打开自己的时候听到Erik喉咙里发出呜咽。  
“还好吗，陛下？”  
Erik好像想瞪他，他看起来很坚定，他的脸色紧绷，但是他转过头来，手臂横在眼前，“你真是比宗教法庭还恶劣，”他笑，“我会告诉你一切的。”  
他的胸膛与腹部起伏着，他想要不动，他想要Erik占有他，只有他。“告诉我你想要我。”  
“非常想要，”Erik丝毫没有犹豫地回答，“恶魔，他们在南方教了你这些把戏。”  
“都是为了你，”Charles想他要因为这升温的心跳与刺痛而着火了……他知道一种缓解欲火的方式。他停止了摩擦，分开了他的大腿，慢慢沉下去。Erik的粗大将他推开，他的身体轻微地抗拒着，直到完全埋进他的里面。  
Charles喘息着，Erik紧紧咬着他的唇，几乎咬出血来，并发出呜咽。突然，Charles意识到他很需要他继续做下去，然后他慢慢后退，又小心地坐下。这动作使快感直冲他的脊柱，他的身体尖叫着要更多。而国王一改刚才的被动，他抓住他的屁股控制住他，让他上下移动。  
“Charles……如果你再这样做，我就要把你钉在沙发上猛操。”Erik抓紧了手，然后他的手滑落到Charles的屁股，深吸了口气。  
“那你要我停下吗？”他咬着唇问，Erik发出呻吟。  
无论如何，他懂了意思，继续动起来，他喜欢这个，实际上还挺喜欢的……  
Charles的动作缓慢，懒懒的，但足以离开Erik的家伙上下移动了，他的大腿紧绷着，屁股倾斜使得Erik在他身体里摩擦，让他虚弱又渴求。  
他意识到，再晚一点，他就要射了，不是射在他衣服里就会射在Erik胸膛上。“天啊……我……Erik？”  
Erik艰难地弓起，Charles发出呜咽，那时间仅仅只让Erik拿起一块织物给Charles，Charles就到了，他的高潮让Erik也接近边缘。当他靠着Erik恢复的时候，他才意识到他刚刚射在了吉诺莎国王的订制手帕上。他咯咯笑起来，有些疯疯的。  
“我应该经常让你这么做，Charles。”Erik愉快地说，头发有点乱，但是看起来依然衣着整齐。Charles有点嫉妒，他知道自己看起来一定是红红的很狼狈，一副被好好操过的样子。  
Charles从Erik身上爬下来，试着让自己恢复过来。“我更觉得……”他停了下来，脸更红了“我觉得有点玷污。”  
Erik坏笑起来，“玷污，Charles？”  
Charles哼了哼，“是的，玷污。如果我没被操傻的话，那就是这个词。”他想他现在看起来应该能见人了。  
Erik想应该到了下床的时间了，他站起来，将Charles圈进怀里，让他们的身体靠在一起，嘴唇亲吻着Charles的后颈。他渐渐习惯了国王温暖地依偎在他身后，让他觉得有些不安。“那让我今晚再玷污你一次。”  
他是如此不知餍足！“先下棋？”  
“那只会让我更想玷污你。”  
“那我应该停下吗？”他重复了他早些时候提过的问题，他所做的一切都激使着Erik对他好一点。  
Erik轻轻握住他的肩膀，笑起来，“我期待着这个，Charles，下棋与玷污。”  
Charles转过身来，想知道他看起来是忸怩还是花痴还是被诱惑，“我也会一直期待着这次约会，陛下。”  
当他再进入舞厅后，Emma没一会儿就走了过来，Erik还没回到原来的位置。“没事吧？”她轻轻问。  
“显然国王对于看到我与其他人跳舞的反应就是把我叫出去……”他摇摇头，试着找到合适的词语。“我觉得我没法让大使喜欢，”他承认。他觉得那男人很粗鲁，像是那种会在地板上狠狠要他的人，他现在还因为刚刚和国王的骑乘而身体酸痛呢。他能感觉到，他的身体依然湿润着，国王进去过的地方依然悸动。国王为了自己的愉悦而使用他，他为了自己的愉悦而使用国王，这让他的臀瓣湿润，他的身体乞求着，尖叫着让他上前走向国王现在所坐的地方，骑坐在他身上，用他的国王，让全场的人都看到，让国王的手指伸进他屁股里，让大家看看他是多么能容纳Erik。  
Emma明显注意到了他涣散的眼神，轻轻捏了捏他。“大使和国王没同样的兴趣是好事。”  
“嗯哼？”他一下子没反应过来Emma说的是什么，然后他点点头，“是好事，我也不确定我能同时应付过来。”  
“不，他似乎是对你脖子以上感兴趣，不是下面。”Charles眨眨眼作为回应，“你的脑子，Charles，尽管我们也许需要等一段时间来让你理理清楚。”  
“这样是比较明智。”他同意道。  
在Charles试着整理自己的时候，Emma离开了他身边去和大使交谈。他利用这个机会朝仆人挥了挥手——让他感觉到一种古怪的舒适感——然后要了些果汁，这个时候喝酒可不是什么好主意。  
“我也要一杯一样的，”有人在他身边说。  
他看过去，“公主，”他弯腰——小心而谨慎——弯曲膝盖和腰。  
“Charles Xavier，是吗？”  
Charles相当确定公主是不会在这种场合把时间花在以为新来的情妇身上的，他……不抱这种幻想。他现在不过是个无名小卒，他仅仅只是国王和女伯爵偶尔的舞伴。“是的，殿下。”  
“噢，别那么叫，就叫我Raven就好。”  
“当然，殿——Raven。”Charles有些迷惑，他不常被邀请来这样的场合，对皇家和那些地位高的人并不熟悉。也许在私底下，他能和Raven友好相处——或者是成为情人，就像和Erik一样。  
“我听说你相当聪明，”她说。  
他脑子里出现的第一个想法就是“从谁那听说的？”因为公主知道这事实在是非常有意思，Emma可能这么说过他，Erik也可能，以及Shaw主教——也许会吧——所以会这么告诉公主的人实在不多。“我相信那些关于我聪明的话语，大多言过其实，殿——Raven。”  
她笑起来，挽过他的手臂，他们俩手挽着手，像是两个八卦自己alpha的Omega。他曾有时这样和Moira一起，这是个奇怪的比较。一位几乎毫无身份的Xavier，怎么可能挽住一位Omega公主的手。  
他看了看王座——Erik正看着他，他又看向Emma——大使正看着他。他突然有种奇怪的感觉，好像他不是一枚棋子了，当然也不是女王，显然，但亦不是棋子。他不知道Raven为什么会突然对自己感兴趣。  
“你……需要什么吗？”他本应该等她出来，让她来找他，但是他只是很迷惑。  
“不，不，不是那样的，我只是觉得我们应该去花园走走。”  
他点点头，接受了这个地方，但他还是觉得紧张。事情的发展让他毫无头绪，“当然。”  
他们俩走进花园，四周很多人，他没有过于担心自己的安危，但是如果公主想对他说什么的话，这里也稍微有些隐私了，“你小时候，经常出门旅行吗？”  
“恩……是经常。”他回答。  
“就像我也曾去南方。”  
Charles点头，“没到悬崖吗？”他随意地问，那是Klettgau王朝最南的一个地方，非常美的地方——他是被这样告知的，君主与王子们长常会在避暑行宫待几个月。  
无论如何，Raven，语气拉紧了一些，“当然到了避暑行宫。”  
气氛又变得尴尬起来。  
“我的意思是真正的南方，”她过了一会儿说，“那里的人们有着被烧伤般的棕色皮肤，他们跳着魔法般的舞蹈。”  
Charles拘谨地咬了咬唇，不知道怎样告诉这位殿下那里并没有什么魔法舞蹈，“他们更了解当地的草本植物和气候，那创造了更多样的生态系统。”  
出人意料的是，她看起来并不失望，“和我说说那些。”  
所以他这么做了。公主被迷住了，他至少说了一个小时，说那些舞蹈，那些北方人称之为魔法的舞蹈，他们的草本植物，他们的文化，以及他们的皮肤并非被烧伤——他们的孩子一出生便是那样的肤色——他还说了医药，在他父亲去世之前，他曾和那里的先知有过交流，他们在Charles还没显现出任何体征时，就告诉他他是个Omega。他没告诉她，先知说他会生下一个孩子，比拉下太阳的公牛还强壮，比编织月亮的兔子还聪慧，这像是在吹牛，吉诺莎和Klettgau的人大概都不会知道这些故事。此外，先知还告诉他的父亲，他的智慧至少会延续十二代，而现在似乎仅仅只他一个罢了。  
“你真是……聪明，Charles，”她最终说，抓住他的手腕轻轻摇晃，“明天你来陪我做女红吧！”  
Charles想他宁愿把自己摔下楼梯六次，但是没人能拒绝一位可能成为吉诺莎皇后的女人，“我会的。”  
“和公主跳舞，”Emma在他回来后对他拉长调子慢吞吞地说，他又和两位贵族和一位伯爵跳了舞后，Emma把他邀了回来。  
“不是跳舞，但显然明天我们会一起做针线活。”  
Emma轻轻哼了哼，“你这只可怜的小鸟，也许她知道国王青睐你，想从你这取取经，来学习如何取悦她的丈夫。”  
“我才来这宫里一个月，”他抗议道，他也不想Raven从他这儿学习如何取悦Erik，“此外，她似乎对我的旅行经历更感兴趣，而不是在这宫里的经验。”也许某天他会说光表示和国王睡觉的委婉说法，但不是今天。“她说她听说我很聪明。”  
“她不是从我这听说的，”Emma回答。  
“你对我的信心非常感人啊，女伯爵。”  
Emma回了个公式化的笑，“我的意思只是——”  
Charles现在已经有足够的底气打断她的话了，“这消息一定是从哪传来的，其他的情妇——尽管我不知道他们对我的看法——国王，或是主教阁下。”  
“是的，她这么直接说出来也不太聪明……”Emma用鼻子碰了碰他的耳朵，比起亲昵更多的是嘲弄，“有些人和Klettgau的人说话可友好多了。”  
他想了想，“向你父亲的剑发誓，不是你说的，Emma。”  
她发出了一个高兴的咕噜声，“很好，蜜糖，我像他的剑发誓，你可以在这事上信任我。”  
“完整地起誓。”  
他们俩分开了一个合适的距离，“父亲的剑在上，她绝对没有从我这听说。”她脸色微变，思考了一下，“大使也知道你的天赋，可我没告诉他……”  
“公主是从他那里听说的，也许，或者反过来？”  
Emma点头，“和他睡觉，弄清楚他的计划。”  
他不喜欢这个安排，但也不能说这完全错误。他的国王也许正危机四伏，如果Charles不能在他的金主身边侍候，那他至少可以为他的利益服务。

~7~

  
Emma一开始认为Azazel大使对和Charles上床并不感兴趣，至少看起来很大程度上是这样。所以当他发现自己正和大使一起——端着杯不错的红酒——讨论草本植物时就有点奇怪了。  
Charles懒懒地倾斜摇晃着酒杯，他知道他要加快自己的速度。尽管他酒品不错，但这不意味着他真的要沉陷于与外国大使的交谈中了。他正斟酌着用词，他不得不想要知道他是如何被誉为草本知识的大师的，“我在些特别的方面了解的更多，大使先生，我说草本植物以及它们的条件能说一整晚，但是也并不是位医生。”  
大使哼了哼，“医生，他们似乎所知甚少。  
Charles热切地抿了口酒，然后放下杯子。说真的，这很有趣。Charles真不知道面前这个男人在想着什么，但是很显然他想要些特别的——像是特别的条件——关于内在的，但并不知道他具体想要什么。Charles咬住了舌头，尽管说些有的没的也行，但他的父亲曾熟练的运用合适的凝视，于是Charles仅仅只是等待。  
Azazel皱起眉来，坐近了Charles——实际上，比合适的距离更近些——但是Charles没有退开。他已经相当习惯于被冒犯个人空间了，他不可能都去计较。他没有利用他们亲密的距离去摸他搂他，他只是静静坐着。Charles仔细看了看他，因为他们实在是相当靠近，他确实非常吸引人，留了些胡须——就像Klettgau的男性alpha通常做的那样——还有着黑棕色的眼睛与黑色的头发。他的一切都相当粗犷，Charles本来也许会觉得他是非常令人满意的。  
“我曾听说，南方的医生，以及魔法师，他们知道许多北方人不知道的草药植物，”大使最终说道。  
Charles点头，他们现在确实聊得特别些了，“两地的植物的确不同，他们的制药人比我们北方的研究可深入多了。”他的父亲一直是知识的信仰者。这就是为什么Charles知道咖啡的种植与买卖，买卖人了解他们的本行，鱼在什么季节最好，应该如何保护。一个好的买卖人几乎和他的产品一样棒，尽管买卖人也许会用劣质的货物欺骗顾客，但若是顾客意识到了，那商人的生意便就完蛋了，如果对方是个有权有势的主儿，那也许还会掉脑袋。“但是你就来自南方，对吗？”  
大使不可能来自南海更低的地方——那正是他所说的植物所生长的地方——但是他确实也不来自南方。  
“Sebria，最初该是这儿。”  
在五年前的革命前，他也许是Alekov王朝的人。  
“挺近的了。”Charles说完又陷入沉默。  
“我为Alexi皇帝效忠，直到他死去。”Charles想这是个高尚的选择，那场革命结束了Alekov王朝，流了许多无谓的鲜血，使一个国家四分五裂。他点头。而今国家支离破碎，吉诺莎分走了一小块地过来，Klettgau吞下了最大的份额，但是此刻和平并不是选择。大使的声音打破了沉默，“他的儿子们也得了病。”  
皇帝有三个儿子——两个是alpha，却被一种非常严重的疾病所击倒——那被称为王族隐疾，也有人偷偷说那是尼古拉的诅咒。Charles不相信这些，但是绝大多数平民认为这病是个噩兆。“王族隐疾。”  
Azazel点头，“王子们……在他们死去之前，他们治疗所用的药物只有皇帝的宫廷法师知道，那是个来自南方的邪恶男人。”  
Charles点点头，手抚过自己的大腿，思考着。Brian从没去过Sebria做生意，当然，他在那里没什么结仇，但是很难理解你的顾客，他们都来自不同的国家。尽管他试图会议，他的父亲很喜欢南方，他们也教过他一些制药工艺。  
“没有任何参考资料的话，我恐怕也知晓不了什么。”那个“邪恶男人”在革命中被杀，他的这边的消息已经丢失，“况且作为大使，你比我的资源可要多的多了。”  
Azazel皱眉，“这被认为是不祥的。”  
“当然。”  
“绝大多数的医生都……害怕这个。”  
Charles摇摇头，人们对毫无所知的东西感到害怕实在是很奇怪，“好吧，我不怕这个，你还知道谁有这种病吗，某个男孩？”  
Azazel看着地面的一侧，“我儿子，Kurt.”  
“说说他的母亲。”  
大使说得有点艰难，“我没法说，你为什么要知道那个女人。”  
Charles忍不住微笑起来，这有点意思，他的倾诉和泄露的秘密都相当劲爆，但是他需要提醒自己，这不是他的王，这不是个他能暗暗信任的人。实际上，这也许只是在和主教或者国王交流时所听到大量而已，“那说说那孩子，我至少得知道他母亲是否在世。”  
“她在生他的时候死了。”  
“死于失血？”Azazel因为Charles的回答而皱起眉，“她是否死于失血这很重要。”  
Charles在有些事情上可没有经历过好的训练，邀约，喝酒，以及调情，但他练过交易，买卖，以及说谎。Azazel的眼睛在他的脸上巡回着，这不像是在专心回忆，而是在编造一个谎言。“她不仅死于失血，当然，确实有失血，但是……还有之后的，疲惫。”  
为什么他要向我隐瞒她的死因？Charles思索着，一边想着手边的事，一边思考着话语中的问题，“那你儿子呢，他虚弱吗？”  
这是个敏感的问题，他知道这点，男人们都想要自己的儿子是alpha，虚弱的孩子会常被认为是Omega的样子，而不管真正生理上是如何。“他也不是说很壮，但他就和那个年纪的孩子们一样。”  
“但他容易流血。”  
“他被击中过一次，我那次甚至怕他死了。”  
“那么第一件事很明确，他必须得像是玻璃娃娃一样地对待，任何摔倒，特别是从高处，都有可能粉碎他。”  
Azazel重重点头，“我知道这个，Xavier。”  
“无论如何，我知道的是，这问题与血液有关。”不幸的是，这原理已经超过了他们所理解的范围了，有许多关于血液的问题会造成疾病，但就算是研究所的Henry医生，也不过略知一二。他有个朋友对此相当感兴趣，但是他从来不在吉诺莎皇家的机构工作，其他医药研究的人和学会对此感兴趣的就不多了。  
“放血能有用吗？”Azazel冷静地问，毫无医药方面的经验。  
“不。”Charles有点发抖，“不，这不是能放掉的东西。你的问题我需要一些时间，大使，但我不认为这很快就能有答案。我只是一个人，所有的科学都没找出这种疾病确切的原理，或是合适的治疗方案，我也不是懂得南方医学的人。”  
“你有孩子吗，Xavier？”  
Charles摇头，“也许哪天就有了吧。”他给自己吃药，以防止哪天面对这种情况。首先，孩子是谁的都不能确定，不管是他给Emma的还是哪位没怎么经常睡的大人夫人生一个私生子对他都没什么好处，而给那个不想要私生子的国王生的可能性就更小了。“我还年轻。”  
然而，他却情不自禁地用手抚过自己的肚子。有朝一日，他确实希望给Erik生个孩子，一个他想要的，如果是个alpha男孩的话，他也许还能封个公爵或是别的什么。这想法让他微笑起来。  
“你一定很爱孩子，我能看出来。”  
他该点点头，“是的，我很爱孩子。”他一直希望自己能有个妹妹，或是弟弟，别是Cain。  
Azazel把手伸进衬衫，掏出一个链子上面带着个小盒——这不是alpha通常的会戴的，打开盒子，那里面有个肖像，是个年轻的南海。他看上去最多一岁，甚至更小。说真的，在这年纪坐着让人画一幅肖像几乎是不可能的，而且这也证明了这个男孩——Kurt——像是……不太可能长寿。Charles轻轻托起盒子，记住了小宝宝金色的头发，以及显然有些棕色的皮肤。  
“他的母亲是金发吗？”Charles问。  
大使有些畏缩，“她……”他皱起眉，“是的，你不像那个邪恶的男人，能看到人们的内心。”  
“这不是魔法，”Charles回答。这不过是种了太多豌豆以及科学以及和Henry待的那些时间而得到的知识。他想，如果人们都能更加了解遗传学的话，他的生活也许会更轻松，但是那也没法因为自己对咖啡豆的见解给国王留下深刻印象了，也没法预测大使爱人的发色。  
“如果你能用魔法弄清楚这件事，我将不胜感激。”  
“当然，”Charles用手抚过自己的大腿，感到有些尴尬，以及想到他该去Erik那儿了。“还有什么要求吗，大使？”  
“没有了，但我是真的希望你能给我个答案。”  
“我还有个问题，如果我可以问的话。”Azazel点了点头。“你是怎么知道我的特长的？“  
Azazel似乎更关心他的知识，而不是他的身体。  
“皇帝曾暗示过这可以为保护公主而服务。”  
知道他的技能的人正是Klettgau的皇帝，这想法有些不祥。“我知道了，我会尽力帮助你，大使先生。”  
Charles站起来，为表示尊重而小心地行了个礼，然后走进宫殿。他停留的第一站显而易见，Emma。  
她正坐在她奢华的沙发上，读着书。“你看起来不像被上了呀。”  
“我的尊严可不让我去向一个对我毫无兴趣的alpha胡搅蛮缠，”Charles回答很快，“除非这是个不得不做的要求，但这不是。”  
“噢，蜜糖，你歪曲我意思的时候可真是太迷人了。”  
他坐到她身边，“而我真是非常在乎在我得求你帮忙的时候显得非常迷人。”  
“怎么？”  
“我需要一位皇族。”  
“我想这是我们的长期目标。”  
他笑起来，“不是那一个。是位女性，比如说一个Omega，金发，像是Alekov的后代，但也不非得是。在某个层面上和Nikolai五世的后人有点关系。”  
“蜜糖，这谱系延续两百年不止，几乎世界上每一个皇室家庭都有Nikolai五世的血脉。”  
Charles叹了口气，“两年前还活着的，以及……某个包含两个男人的分支，这能缩小些范围，也不必追溯那么远。”  
Emma叹息，“这对我们有什么好处？”  
“是的，对我有好处，当然对你也有，这是我们的协定。”他叹气，“坦白说，这更多的是关于好奇和八卦，以及学术兴趣。”  
“我什么都没教你吗？”她问，她的脸色几乎充满侵略性，“八卦和好奇永远是我们最感兴趣的，不过你得再多告诉我些东西。”  
Charles担心他祸从口出。Emma……他差不多是信任她的。他相信她还是对他相当感兴趣的。他相信她会让自己站在更加有利的位置，如果她已经和他站在了一条船上，那么她就需要他也往上爬。Emma很有可能不止一个同盟，那么坦白说，他需要给她个惊喜，如果她之前还没有的话。他得依然是她最有用的棋子。  
“我想大使也许和某位皇族有私情。”  
“嗯哼。”Emma用手撑着脸，很明显不耐起来。“好吧。”她合上书，复杂地叹了口气，“能快点说吗？”  
“我不知道。大使想从我这儿得到点什么东西，不是性。所以……如果他要什么的话，我得给他，或者把这消息给某些能用得上的人，这都取决于这消息以及你帮的这个忙，行了吗？”他没必要这么想的，但是有些事情正在发生。Azazel早就关注他了，带着他的某些目的。  
“先做想好再答应。”  
“谢谢你。”他转身离开。  
“你觉得你现在该去哪？”  
“去见国王，他要求我去。”他的身体不该在说这话时疼痛起来的，但是确实痛起来了。  
“我还打算把你像个书架一样骑你用你呢，”她又叹了口气，表情复杂地装成生气的样子，“你走吧，也许可以明天。”  
Charles离开了Emma让她自己调查，或者随便她怎么选择。因为事实除了给他行动的建议之外也没什么用。事实是他除了这个皇家之外从来没听说过什么王室隐疾。无论是什么造成的——也许类似于白化病——同样是母亲可以传染给儿女。Henry在他的论文里描述过这个过程。患有这种隐疾的孩子很可能是皇家的，Azazel对于孩子们母亲的死一定说了谎。也许这个女人是一个典型病例，但这仅仅只是有趣而已，并不是特别有用，或者他们的母亲根本就还活着，或者这位Klettgau大使的情人是位被认为已经死了但也许实际上还活着的Alekov公主。真相的可能性有无数个。

~8~

  
Charles回到房间，在见Erik之前把衣服换成不那么精美正式的。  
他轻易地就在Erik的房间里找到了他，这时候已经很晚了，国王懒懒地斜倚在椅子上，他的脚靠在桌子上，装满美酒的玻璃酒瓶在他脚边。他打开了一些书籍，笔还握在手上，正在亲自做笔记。Charles被他悠长又像不经意的目光时不时地看着，好似想要穿透他。他身着一条深栗色的裤子，上面点缀着黄金，配套的外套随意地搭在椅子的扶手上，上身穿着带纽扣的薄丝绸衬衫。Charles发现自己已经对象棋毫无兴趣了。  
Erik拍了拍旁边的椅子处，Charles坐到他身边，国王的手臂环住他的肩膀，手上依然拿着他的书，于是Charles把头靠在Erik肩膀上。片刻之后，他用双臂环住国王的腰，一只手在他的腹部抚摸着。他们就这样坐了一会儿，Charles轻抚着他，Erik写着东西，Charles悲惨地感到舒适。  
“和大使玩得开心吗？”过了几分钟后Erik问，一边等着页面变干。他的语调很轻，但是Charles可没蠢到觉得他一点情绪也没有。  
“呃，我父亲从来没怎么和Klettgau以及Sebria那边做过事，我有点好奇。”  
“大使来自Sebria？”  
“他曾为老皇帝做事。”Charles靠过去，用鼻子磨蹭着Erik的喉咙，嘴唇亲吻着他的脖子，“他是个绅士。”  
Erik的手臂将他环的更紧，并且将他拉近了些手指轻轻摸着Charles的脊背。  
“你可不能说你完全不想知道你的……”Charles咬了咬唇，有些结巴，“你未来的夫人。”  
国王的反应重新警惕了起来，然后他的手指又继续在他背部摸索，伸进他的外套里，然后将他拉近。最后让他跨坐在Erik身上，国王继续抚摸他，“你找她了？”  
“她找的我，”他回答道，嘴唇弯了下去，但他又摇摇头，“她看起来很不错，明天我们还要一起做十字绣呢。”  
Erik笑起来，“这听起来不像是你会做的事，Charles。”  
“的确不是，但是，我想如果未来的皇后想要认识我的话……”好吧，他觉得如果真是这样的话，最大的可能性就是她会想要毁了他，或者从他这得到更多关于Erik的事情。这很……古怪，就他所知，Raven没去主动结识Emma、Logan、Jean，或是Angel，就只有他。  
“你能认识她是最好不过的了，”Erik只这么说了一句。他语气很奇怪，像是放弃了说什么一般。  
Charles的手抚上Erik的脸，抚摸他，玩他短短的头发，用脖子蹭蹭他。Erik似乎很享受这样的抚摸，即使他不会回报。他闭上眼睛让Charles抚摸着他，Charles用鼻子蹭蹭他的耳朵，最后用牙齿轻轻碰了碰他的耳垂，Erik仰躺下来，让Charles能继续他的所为。  
“我没想和她结婚。”  
Charles停了下来，退远了些，Erik在他下方皱起眉头。“这是一场很重要的婚姻，”Charles说，“整个皇宫都这么说，这关乎到与Klettgau世世代代的和平，Genosha势力可以巩固她在Sebria的位置，以在南方新地区的外交争取长远利益……”Charles知道这场婚姻太多的好处了——这是必须的——也许有一个理由会让他不想这件事发生，但他的那个理由太自私了。自己幼稚的渴望没法与Erik的政治需要并论。  
Erik看起来像有些愠怒，他的嘴唇微微撅起，像小孩做的那样。  
他也和Erik一样有些愠怒，这一般不会发生，Charles已经找到了最能抚慰他们彼此的做爱方式，但是这似乎比那更加紧急。而且国王根本都没要求那个，“她哪里让你不满意了？”  
“她要你一起去做编织。”Erik说，好像这就解释了一切似的。  
“十字绣和编织还是不同的。”他笑起来，转过去蹭蹭Erik的另一边脖子。  
“我发现我想要个男人，”Erik语调温柔地说，Charles被Erik圈在怀里，靠着他的胸膛。  
Charles不再想和Erik谈论他婚姻的必要性了，但是他也不能允许自己去奢望相信他值得得到任何比做国王的临时情人更好的位置。“男人没有那么好的生育能力，你也需要一位公主，她很漂亮，也不蠢。”  
Erik恼怒地低吼，“我不想要她。”  
没人该对Genosha的国王说教，但Charles非常想冒险，“那就找个男孩，当然也必须是这位皇帝的Omega儿子。”皇帝似乎不想承认这个，但是有三个Alpha男孩却没有一个Omega的可能性是非常小的。  
“就只有Raven公主，要不然就成不了了，那位皇帝强调过。”Erik听起来依然生气恼怒，对将要发生的事情一点也不期待。那么，至少Charles还是能理解的，站在一个被动的位置确实没意思。Erik是位国王，Charles知道他不愿意被别人安排。  
“所以呢？”  
Erik没回答。  
“到底是什么问题，真实的那个，Erik？”Charles倾身向前，鼻子碰上Erik的额头。  
“我不喜欢被告知我该做什么，我不愿被支配。我宁愿……”他摇摇头，“我也不想与Klettgau保持和平。他们曾在我们的边境环绕，夺取了Frostmarch，这才过去七十年……我不相信他们的敌意已经比我自己的少。我的父亲为了当这个皇帝，在这场边境冲突之后几乎已经完全失去了自己的生活。”  
“也许他们想要和平呢？”Klettgau幅员辽阔，整个帝国分散成几百块，由数十名王子管辖。“我听说皇帝的长子病了，也许他想巩固他的疆界，和Genosha保持和平，这样他们就能在皇帝死后的混乱中少一些威胁。”  
Erik叹气，“我不该带你来这儿谈政治的，Charles。”  
Charles像被打了一巴掌，畏缩了起来，“是的，当然。”这是Charles的错而不是他的。他弯下腰解开外套的扣子，脱下衣服，展现他的细腰和包得紧紧的屁股，Erik用双臂环绕着他，Charles被他拉近，然后他亲吻Charles的胸膛。这是……这是Charles第一次不想要Erik。Erik似乎总是在Charles思考的时候充满激情，他说话的时候，相反他只是简单地告诉他……  
Erik一定是看到了他的脸色，没有笑，没有热情，没有激动。他坐回去，“你在同我生气。”  
“没有，”Charles很快回答。他一直是个不错的骗子，但是当他的原始的情绪爆发后，他就变成了一个傻瓜，当然，他在这儿是因为国王看到他会开心，然后和他上床，没别的了。  
“我只是不想谈我未来的妻子和她的家庭，Charles。”Erik的手指抚摸着Charles的脸，Charles迎合他的触摸。“咖啡，贸易，以及那些你说能告诉你关于奶牛繁殖的可爱小豆子都可以聊，只是别说Klettgau的公主了。”  
“对不起，我……”  
“我听主教说，听我母亲说，偶尔还要听法院说，而你是除那些东西之外的。”  
这……Charles觉得他也许要融化了，他靠近，用嘴唇亲吻Erik的脖子，“那么，陛下，当我在这儿的时候，我想恐怕我们得有些酒，说些和政治无关的话，然后你必须带我上床。”  
“多么不幸呀。”  
当Charles退开时，Erik笑起来。  
Charles从Erik的腿上滑下来，然后给他们俩倒酒，然后Erik推到Charles，把头靠在Charles腹部。Charles玩着他的头发，轻轻地挠他的脑袋。  
“告诉我……一些你的童年。”Erik最终说，摩蹭着他腹部厚实的衣料。  
他的童年。这是段不错的日子。“我经常在外旅行，实际上，甚至到了南海之外，那里……”那就是Azazel和Raven想从他这里得到的信息。现在他想着这地方的意义，感觉有点奇怪。也有可能他们只是问问而已，因为这是他去过最多的地方，无论如何，这地方依然很有趣。“我父亲在那里做了绝大部分的生意，草药、工艺品、毛毯、丝绸、钻石……”  
“你对于南边来说真是太白了。”Erik显然觉得谈话的时候非常适合解开衣带，Charles在Erik解衣服的时候懒懒地喝了口酒。  
“那里有不同的衣服，帽子，我裹得严严的，但我的肩膀依然不是很白。”那里有着不少雀斑。  
“我喜欢你的肩膀。”  
Erik喜欢咬那里，比其他地方更喜欢。“我喜欢你许多许多地方。”他承认。Erik的嘴唇，他的眼睛，他的舌头、肩膀、手臂……要说出他喜欢的地方实在是太简单了，他很难说出一个他不喜欢的地方。他不因此恼怒。  
国王继续解开他的衣服，差不多要脱完了，露出Charles光裸的胸膛，Erik捏捏他的肚子，愉悦地与他唇舌相交。在嘴被国王占据的时候，Charles含糊地说话。  
“南边有些克里奥尔人，他们用着他们的语言，那是最好的贸易语言。”  
“你会说吗？”Erik呢喃着，手指戏弄着Charles的另一边。Charles要燃烧起来了，Erik对他所做的每一件事都让他发疼，无论是身体还是心理。  
“说得相当棒哦。但是在我很年轻的时候，我的继父就不再像我父亲那样经常带着我到处做生意了。”这并不完全真实。Kurt喜欢留在主要城市，他就只做Genosha人的生意。这很浪费，如果他们走远一点，和那些农民和纺织工人做生意，Charles能用一半的钱买两倍的货，即使贸易人员不多。  
“你想念它。”  
“是的。”  
“你能去的，时不时地，然后回到我这儿，带上丝绸与胭脂，然后我会和我的商业王子上床，不仅仅只是Xavier大人。”Erik的声音粗粝，充满欲望。  
能再次见到南方的承诺以及Erik发现给他穿上衣服也不错的这个想法是个令人兴奋的未来，他有一天会成为Erik的商业王子。“如果这能取悦您，这便也必将使我快乐，殿下。”通常情况下，Charles发现这是真的。  
“真会说话，Charles。”Erik又蹭了蹭他，亲吻他的腹部，Charles试图控制住他的反应。但这没什么用，相反他拱起身体发出呻吟。没多久Erik就脱下了Charles的裤子，慢慢地用手指轻轻刷过Charles的入口。Erik懒懒地慢慢滑进了一根手指，然后弯下腰，含住Charles的勃起，吮吸他。  
“Erik……”他抽气，控制住不要射在国王的嘴里花了他所有的意志力，“国王不该这么……”  
Erik短暂地停了停，只够他说声“嘘”，然后他又用嘴包住他。Charles发现自己慢慢放松了下来，Erik在吮吸他的尖端时放进了两根手指，另一只手在给他手淫。Erik放进了三根，依然吮吸着他，用手指操着他，直到Charles呻吟啜泣，被困在愉悦的迷雾中，为高潮而尖叫喘息。  
“我得要……”  
他试图推开Erik，但是他的警告被忽略，Erik在Charles高潮时依然吸吮着他，然后缓慢地将他舔了干净。他舔吸干净Charles的阴茎，他又重新亲吻他的小腹。  
Charles觉得……耗尽了精力，被完全榨干了。Erik的手指继续懒洋洋地抚摸着他，亲吻他的肚子。国王给他口交这个想法令他愉快，让Charles的内心有些激动不安的是Erik还什么都没做，只是戏弄着他，将他慢慢推向另一个高潮。他想要回报，但Erik的手指还在他身体里的时候他没办法做什么。  
“你想要我吸你吗？”他知道他并不擅长这个，至少现在还不，不过他能学。  
Erik靠着Charles的肚子摇了摇头，再一次亲吻他，然后他起来，开始脱裤子。Charles的双腿缠上Erik，然后国王把老二放出来，进入他，他们俩陷入情迷意乱中，直到他们离开一团糟满是精液的布料而一起到沙发上打盹，Erik还一直在他里面。  
“留下过夜。”  
“当然。”  
他们陷进床里不久，手脚便缠在一起，Erik贴在他身边，一只手低低地放在Charles小腹，另一只在他的胸膛。“明天也留下来。”  
Charles的嘴因为惊讶而张开，忘记呼吸。  
“你想要多久都可以，Erik。”

  
~9~

  
他伴随着阳光醒来。Erik早已起床了，他的头发已经整理过了，但依然穿着打褶的睡袍，正喝着他的早咖啡或是早茶。Charles伸了个懒腰，把脸压在床上，这动作使一个奇怪的，吱吱响的声音从他喉咙里冒出来。这声音使Erik发出轻笑，国王坐到他身边去，手指抚弄着Charles光裸的脊背。  
“早安。”  
Charles因为这触碰只能拱起身体发出呻吟，这并不怎么优美但他总能以某种方式显得淫荡，或是说Erik的一个触摸就能扰乱他，确实如此。他的头脑还没开始工作，但Erik的触碰总是这么棒，他扭动着迎合，因为触碰的离开而发出抱怨声，依然是些不够清醒的话和口齿不清的声音。  
“如果你还这样的话，Charles，我就要上你了，我一会儿还有个会……”  
Charles爬到他膝盖上，没有比这更明确的暗示了，他抬起头看见Erik的脸色惊讶。“行吗？”  
没过多久Erik就在他身后进入了他，Charles在床头摸索着，想找一个Erik在操他时他能撑住的地方。他很敏感，有些被擦疼，但不管怎么说，都很完美。Charles就是……呻吟着，他的呻吟好似完全不在乎门后的仆人，呻吟着，呜咽着，埋在枕头里说“是的，求你，好硬”，然后释放在床单上，Erik射在他里面，两人都筋疲力尽，Erik重重地倒在Charles身上。  
“我们能就这样睡一会儿吗？”Charles喃喃地说。  
Erik笑了，“恐怕今天不能，不过你能休息，我给你准备了月草茶。”  
Charles点点头，坐起身子，接过茶喝了，他依然酸痛而疲倦，但感觉很棒。“那么，今晚？”  
“当然。”  
不久Erik离开，Charles打了一会儿盹，然后起床洗浴，穿上他昨晚的衣服，然后下去厨房，每个人似乎都心照不宣地看着他，他和Moira跑到室外的花园。他狼吞虎咽地解决了鸡肉派，以及其他食物，然后慢慢叉起鸡蛋布丁。Moira安静地坐在他身边。  
“我希望你知道……这宫里的每个人几乎都认为国王的活超棒，而你对此最清楚不过了。”  
Charles微笑，叉起他的早餐。“他们没想错，今早我差点都喘不上气来。”  
Moira只是笑起来，然后摸摸他的头发，“我不确定这能有帮助，Charles，据人们所知国王可从不在他的床上留人。”  
“我知道。”Charles更希望他不知道。他忍不住认为自己确实是浪费了点时间，像个码头妓女一样地呻吟尖叫就是国王对他留下的印象，以及拥有一段国王在他身体里的经验，这样就能让他准备好面对没有这些的余生。一想到要离开，他就觉得自己仿若真空。  
“我的意思是，他似乎想留下你。”  
“Moira，我对此十分怀疑。他是很慷慨，但是我不认为我除了他一时的兴趣还有什么。去肖想那些事情只会阻碍我……”思考，取胜，以及得到最好的结果。成为Emma的侯爵的可能性还一直在他脑中，简单又容易，他知道，如果他去奢望太多，只能证明他是个傻瓜。  
“好吧，不管你现在正做什么，就坚持做下去，Charles。”她用双臂环绕住他的肩膀，将他拥紧，Charles手里依然拿着点心。“我希望……不。”  
“Moira？”他最近确实是个不称职的朋友，他和Erik厮混，和Emma勾结，去勾引他其他的那些猎物，在宫中来来往往，却没有时间来陪她，了解她经历了些什么。  
“Cassidy大人打算要结婚了，”她闷闷地说。  
他真是个糟糕的朋友呀，他在她的额头上印下一个亲吻，不确定他该说什么但是她用双臂拥抱着他，差不多了，就算不对，至少他也这么说了。“他很喜欢你，不会离开你的。”Charles说，说一句在这种情况下该说的话。  
“也许吧，但是他将会把更多的时间花在宅邸，而不是在这宫殿，而且……”这将是个问题，Moira到底何去何从，未来的Cassidy夫人会接受她吗，问题太多了。  
他们就这样坐了一会儿，互相抚慰着，没有说太多话，但是Charles一直留意着照顾Moira，即使她无法和她想要的男人的照顾——也许是爱的人。而至少他做一些，无论这是多么的徒劳。  
在这之后，Charles回到他的房间，把头发往外梳又绑回来，改变一下，然后去见Emma。他还有一点时间，然后再去……绣十字绣。  
Emma见到他，露出一个相当自鸣得意的笑，Charles忍不住转了转眼睛，然后坐到她身边。“昨晚不错吧？”  
他没理她。  
“怎么，不给我说说？”  
他以前从来不纵容她的八卦，除了要他不和她做爱那天，但现在不是。“你得到了什么消息吗？”  
“想骑你还挺难啊，”她很快答道，Charles只是捂住眼睛，这是他第一次感觉到尴尬，即使他知道没有什么不好意思的。  
“我关心的是我的问题。”  
“我没能找到一位符合你描述的单身的Alekov女性，无论是alpha还是Omega。要么就是已经死了，要么就是棕色头发，或者两者皆具。这是关于遗传学的事情，你知道的，像是头发……之类的。”  
Charles点头，“是的。”是Alekov的继承人的可能性比较小，但也不是不可能。也许他会考虑更相关的信息。“谢谢你，那家族里的其他人呢？”  
Emma耸耸肩，“我还没调查完，我已经找了一半了。”  
听起来已经很多了。他叹气，摇摇头，当然，这还是太简单了。  
“我注意了，无论如何，还有些东西挺有意思，”她的语气变得玩味轻柔，“我觉得你该对那位公主的事情感兴趣一点，Raven，她也是其中一员。”  
噢。Charles并不惊讶于他也许确实该去做，但这种可能性……“Emma。”他严肃的转向她，这让她睁大眼睛直视他。毫无疑问她是想知道更多，不仅仅只是那些好奇，但是他脸上的严肃似乎吓到了她。“如果我猜得没错……”他摇了摇头。  
“Charles？”  
“如果我想错了，而我还告诉了陛下或者高层，那么也许会结束我在皇宫的生活，甚至危及到我生命。”他点点头，他还需要更加了解。  
“那如果你对了呢？”  
他试图想清楚那潜在的可能性，“战争，又或许是一次最高级的外交事件，毫无疑问。陛下的感谢以及对Lehnsherr家族的保护。”  
Emma的眼睛睁得更大，“你确定？”  
“确定我的假设，不；确定建立在我对的前提上的话，是的。”  
“那你要做什么？”  
“说实话我不确定。”几乎是毫无疑问地需要告诉Erik，“我现在得去和公主喝茶做十字绣了。”  
“Charles，这是很严重的事，你不能把这事和平常琐事相并论……”她终于回过神来，“我知道了，你还需要什么吗？”  
“我需要一份女性的完整名单，我需要……八卦消息，或者其他任何，不论有多么无关紧要，要完整的，不是仅仅只关于那位公主的。我需要……我需要知道更多关于那传说中让Klettgau皇帝的儿子们苦恼的疾病的信息……以及我需要尽快拿到。”  
“Charles……我没法和你一起做这事，如果后果像你想的那么严重的话。”  
Charles皱起眉来，片刻后眉头更加紧皱了，“那我将不得不花时间自己调查，你连一点资源都不愿意给我——？”  
“我不能和你一起做，但我能找些信息给你。我的位置还是太低了。”  
“如果我能有收获，我将告诉国王你的功劳，不成功的话，我将体面地收场。”  
“你对于政治来说还是太甜了，Charles。”  
“也许吧，但我只会做对的事。”  
Emma没有回答，他安静地离开了。他在一间小些的会客室找到Raven，低着头和……Edith太后在一起。Charles尴尬地放下手到一边，大步走进，毕竟他也被邀请了。  
“啊，Charles，进来吧。”Raven示意他坐到她身边的座位，他试图表现得优雅，尽管这并不是他的本性。他和太后以及未来的皇后坐在一起，“茶？”  
Charles点头，然后她递过来一个过滤器和一个完美的瓷杯，他自己倒了一杯。他先闻了闻，享受那第一时间的香味，然后他小口啜着,让味道停留在他的舌尖。他经常在早晨喝咖啡，或是果汁，或是某种被叫做月草“茶”的恶心草药提取物，所以好茶是个相当不错的安慰。他又抿了口，“这真不错。”  
“这来自Klettgau的边境，”她立刻说。  
“来自Kursong，初摘茶。”他微笑起来，又啜了一口。  
Raven和太后都惊讶地看着他，他想笑，作为一个商人如果不能辨别品质，那也太可怜了。  
“我父亲喜欢夏摘茶。”  
Raven似乎终于回过神来，手在衣服上刷过，“太后和我一直在聊孩子。”  
“哦？”他把茶杯放下，并没假装感兴趣。  
“你有孩子吗，Charles？”太后问。Charles想知道她现在是不是在试探他，但是他觉得他差不多也没什么兴趣。  
“我没法说我有，殿下。也许以后会有吧，我觉得这是个不错的想法。”这答案相当诚实，她儿子夺取他的初夜才将近一个月，就算没喝月草茶也不会这么快就有宝宝的。  
“我只是觉得小孩是非常……脆弱的。”Raven说，她的手笔画这一个抱着孩子的姿势。  
“他们比你想的更强壮”Edith回答，她朝Raven微笑而并没有朝Charles。“在Erik小时候，他经常吓到我和他父亲，太性急，太冒险……”  
他现在还是一样，Charles想着。  
“是的……我想。现在也是，这是天性，不是吗？想要保护你的儿子。”  
Edith笑起来，几乎是宽宏大量地点点头，“等我们的孩子长大后，我们就看着他幸福地结婚生子。”  
Charles在Raven坐在那里拿着小小的框架教他编织亚麻布料的时候几乎有点开心。他搅了搅手指。  
“你的父母没有教过你吗，Charles？”太后问。  
他的父亲叫他怎么补裤子，怎么缝合伤口，以及如何评估刺绣的价格，是否值得购买；他的母亲在他的父亲死后常常酗酒，大概教会了他最粗糙的缝纫。“并没有怎么教。”他朝布面皱起眉，然后才开始工作。  
“他们在南方也绣花吗？”Raven问他。她似乎完全忽视Charles和太后之间的紧张气氛，依然开心地和他聊天，想知道更多。  
Charles点头。“那更多的是三维的，有大量的纹理，但是我一般更喜欢北方刺绣，无论如何，编织相当宏伟美丽。”  
他开始尴尬地向中间穿针，想知道如果Emma——或者他能幻想Erik——希望他有礼地坐着，静静地在角落里绣花。他不喜欢这样，被放在角落里，但他认为他应该习惯于此。  
不知道他是不是太过敏感，但是Edith的每一句话似乎都是在针对他，让他觉得他陪Erik睡觉都不配，更别说别的了。Raven显然是Edith唯一乐意的能匹配他儿子的伴侣。  
最后，几乎像是过了几小时后，Edith走了，留下他和Raven独处，他的十字绣和针一团乱。幸运的是他不必借此谋生，否则他真要穷一辈子了。Raven拿过他手里的织物，把仆人们都赶走，倒了更多的茶，然后将他的手放在自己手中。  
“我不知道太后会如此……”  
Charles没能搞清楚她的想法。Raven摇了摇头。  
“不管怎么样，我希望能讨得你的喜欢。”  
公主需要讨得他的喜欢？这想法似乎很荒谬，“我觉得这不太可能，殿下。”  
“Raven，”她再次纠正他，“目前为止你依然是他的最爱。”她又摇摇头，握紧了他的手，“但是，我并不需要请教如何取悦他或赢得他的宠幸，这没必要。”  
他稍微抽了抽，“那么，你想要什么呢？”  
“我希望……我希望你能有个孩子。”  
他的脸色复杂，试图找到这话的原因。“我很抱歉。”  
“别，别……”她摇头，“是我的错，我想我是想要问问你你会为你的孩子做什么？”  
“呃……”沉默在他们之间延伸，他试着想象，一个孩子，和他血肉相连。“我想我会愿意为他做任何事。”  
“放弃……？”她没说完她的句子就陷入了沉默。  
“公主？Raven？”  
她摇头，然后伸出双臂抱住他，哭了。

  
~10~

  
Raven没有再提起这个话题，Charles也没再刺探。他们早早地吃了晚餐，手挽着手在花园散步，笑着聊玫瑰花和一些不重要的事情。  
公主早前的行为十分奇怪，这让他想坐下来，好好分析一下，但他的内心没法做更多，满脑都在思量着她称他是Erik的最爱。这不该让温暖和充实感沉入他的胃中，有一场政治危机正在发酵，但他更关心的是Erik对他潜在的感情。  
在那一刻，在流觞曲水的美景环绕下，他感到一种从未有过的感受，他意识到，他已经迷失其中。噢，他知道他更喜欢什么，他喜欢陪伴在Erik身边胜过其他任何人，他十分渴望成为Erik的最爱，或者更多，但这渴望实在太过荒唐。即使他成功，他最多也只是能在这儿再待几年罢了，结局只有被抛弃，他发现这想法是如此令人痛苦。  
的确是除了被赶下床无处可去。  
去Emma的房间坐在她的沙发上读那些她理好的笔记，算是能撑住他的一件好事了。Emma几乎能记住一切有关的绯闻八卦，特别是关于那位公主的。  
两年前一个过于漫长的暑假，离开皇宫五个半月而不是寻常的两个月；一次将公主不寻常地与世隔绝；Azazel大使也在此。这就好像是有人精心地编织了一个故事，刚好完全符合他的期望。没有关于Kurt的消息，所以Charles只能假定Emma并没有完全猜到他的方向。还有什么能证实绯闻的好方法吗？  
他浏览着其他的笔记，绝大多数已为人母的女士可能都太老了，还有个太年轻的。该死的，他每推迟一天弄清楚，Erik就和Raven更进一步。他希望他的怀疑的动机不是嫉妒，他希望他并不知道Erik有多么不想要联姻，但他只能闭上眼睛，假装开心地去完成这事。  
Emma过了一会儿又进来了，手臂夹着三本书，她坐到他身边来，“蜜糖？”  
“Azazel大使有个孩子，那孩子患有一种称为王室隐疾的疾病，一般在成年前就会致命。我想Raven公主是那孩子的母亲，出生在她度假时所在的悬崖。”  
她好一会儿没答话，“我可不知道你还是看重婚前贞洁的人。”  
“王室隐疾是由母亲传给儿子的。你的父母，他们都是金发，对吧，或者相当明亮的发色和皮肤？”Emma点头，“这和王室隐疾一样，母亲能传给她的孩子们。”  
这话里的暗示不言而喻，“如果她和国王结婚，那么他们的孩子也会患有疾病？”  
“一半的可能性，是的。也许染得疾病，也许平安无事，但是……如果这病从此潜伏于皇家血脉……”  
“这通常会被视为诅咒，或是天怒人怨，神已经抛弃这个国家。”  
“正是如此。”  
“你觉得公主，或者Klettgau皇帝，知道这事吗？”  
Charles不确定，他的胸口感到一阵恶寒。“知道。那皇帝要求Erik国王与Raven成婚，其他的公主都不行。”  
“你必须——”  
“别告诉我我必须做什么。”他感到一阵寂静，这问题盘旋在他的脑海中。“你还知道任何什么关于公主的事情，和我的推断矛盾的吗？”  
“没有，但是你不能直接告诉国王这件事，他会理解其中的关联吗？”  
“我不确定。我……我想我应该能得到我需要的确认。”  
“在你行动之前？”  
Charles站了起来，理了理他的外套，直视Emma的眼睛，“我将对公主以及Klettgau大使的品格进行怀疑。”  
“你确定吗？”Emma担忧地看着他，她的脸上显露出真实的，真正的关心，Charles感动了一下。  
他意识到这是她在保护她在他身上的投资，但是Charles没打算把自己卖给Emma，如果吉诺莎完蛋了，那她在Frostmarch的地盘也跟着完蛋，那他就是成为她的侯爵也没什么价值了。他不忽视这些证据实际上是在保护他们俩。他点了点头。  
“我不常这么说，”她说，“但我会为你祈祷的。”  
Emma关心着这事，把他送到了公主的住处。她正一个人，戳着她的十字绣。  
“公主？”  
“Charles！”她看起来……非常高兴再见到他。这让他对自己将要做的事情感到更内疚了。  
他走进门坐到她身边，安静地过了一会儿。“我一直被告知我对政治相当不擅长。”  
Raven微笑起来，“幸好那是皇后要做的事，而不是情人做的。”  
她认为他是Erik的情人。“尽管如此，我希望你能原谅我。”  
“Charles，我们不需要任何政治，你不需要担心我会想要取代你的位置。我相当怀疑国王，Erik会对我抱有任何喜爱。”  
这话再次使他烦扰起来，为什么这宫里的每一个人都要担心他的位置是否牢固？“我是说其他的事。”  
Raven点头，脸色温和坦率。  
“我想我知道大使儿子的母亲是谁。”  
公主的脸色僵了，然后慢慢变为紧张，但毫无恐惧。“哦？大使的风流韵事可和我没什么关系。”  
她的脸色变得难看，愤怒起来。“你是在指控我和大使关系不检吗？”  
好吧，如果她要打直球的话，他也能接。“是的。”  
“我能看出为什么他们说你不擅于政治了。”Raven理下她的裙子，瞪着他，“我是真的很想和你好好相处，Charles。我不需要国王的宠爱，也不要他对我有什么好印象，但是如果你想要把这事向他……”  
Charles举起他的手，“那么你知道这意味着什么？你是Kurt的母亲？这对他的孩子意味着什么？”  
她似乎平静了一些，然后皱起眉来。“这会意味着什么？我没承认你说的是对的，你的指控是无理的。”  
“这意味着你的儿子，包括Erik的那个，都将可能患有疾病。吉诺莎也许会葬送于你手。”  
Raven不知道，她脸上的变化十分清楚地表明了这一点，她看起来为此而心烦意乱。“我——我不是被诅咒之人。我——我不是坏人！我父亲是个高尚的人。”  
“我没说你是，Raven。你……”他艰难地寻找着合适的词，“你美丽，你对我非常友善，你有着甜美的灵魂，我不知如何回报你的慷慨，但是Erik是我的国王，不是我的……我的情人。他首先是我的国王，然后才是情人。”  
“你会告诉他吗？”  
“你觉得他会相信我吗？”他好奇，他坦诚地不认为Erik会信他，就算他希望他能信。  
她的脸上露出怀疑，然后是胜利的表情。“他不会的，他只会认为是你在嫉妒。”  
Charles做了一个很长，缓慢，相当困难的深呼吸，然后开始准备说出他的谎言。“那么我将不会继续费心研究那些魔术师用的药物和草药，去保护Alekov皇室的孩子。”他顿了顿才继续，“陛下给了我南下的许可和权力，我也能相当流利地讲他们的语言，所以我给大使承诺要求尝试的事应该不会有成功的可能性了。”  
“你会眼睁睁地看着你的孩子走向死亡吗？”  
“你会让我的国家走向死亡。”他感到他的胸膛起伏，如同烈火燃烧。他知道他是对的，在这种情况下，即使Raven不会向国王承认，但他想像是主教Shaw或是其他的什么人会证实这点。  
Raven很明显在考虑他的话，“我收回。”  
Charles皱眉。  
“你对政治相当擅长，”她继续道，“好吧，Xavier，成交。”  
这就是他想要的，他微笑。“你必须告诉国王，你只需要告诉他Kurt是你的儿子，而他患有王室隐疾。”  
“这是你的最后加价了？”  
“我的开局。我相信我们的重点是共同利益而非特殊要求。”  
Raven打量着他，脸庞精致，彰显着她耀眼的美丽与青春，Charles知道他低估了她。“你会尽你最大的努力去寻找能救我儿子的药。”  
“成交。”  
“成交。”Raven似乎认为这事解决了，然后，Charles皱起眉头，“怎么了？”  
“事情还要更复杂。你可能会把疾病带入皇家血脉，你的父亲特意选中了你，成为Erik的皇后。我想他是故意这么做的，因为他知道Kurt的病意味着什么。”  
“我的父亲不会这么做。”Raven立马反驳。  
“那他知道你的儿子和你儿子的病吗？”  
“他怎么会不知道。”  
“王室隐疾在Klettgau血脉中已经好几代人了，但从未出现在吉诺莎皇室，你的父亲可能拥有追踪遗传可能性的学者。”Charles想到了别的东西，“很有可能你的兄弟中也出现了患病者。”  
公主的眼睛垂了下去，这足以证明了，“你父亲知道，他也肯定知道他将你送给Erik意味着什么。”  
“我以为这只是为了惩罚我和Azazel的事……”她将脸埋在掌心，“我太软弱了。”  
“不，”Charles伸出手怀住她，“不，不，你不过是做了人类会做的事情，我们都是人类。”  
“我父亲……”  
Charles等着她说话，紧张和寂静充斥在他们之间。  
“我父亲会不满的。”她摇摇头，“我无法相信他……Erik会因此开战吗？”  
“我不知道，”Charles诚实地答，“我希望……”说服他不要这么做，如果可能的话。“我不知道我希望什么。我会尽力保护你，大使，还有你的孩子。如果你和我一起说明你的情况，我想这会更容易些。”  
她哼了一声，然后笑了。Charles没懂有什么好笑的。“是的，我想你是对的。不过，如果你是对的但我父亲知道了……”  
“我会试着劝Erik让你能安全地生活。如果我能找到药来缓和你孩子的病情，无论如何你都需要留在这儿。你的孩子将会离开他被藏的无论什么地方，而来到吉诺莎。Azazel也能留在这里——他之前效忠的是另一位王。你在这里，也许能帮助说服你的父亲，以及向国王表示你的善意以避免战争。”  
“我只看到了更多的要价……”他从她垂下的头看到他的胜利，“我会按你的做，还有，Xavier，你相当残忍无情。”  
“和我一起，告诉国王，我会接手后面的事。”  
她站起身来，挺直脊背，点头。  
他们走得很慢，Raven并没有拖沓脚步，但她在画框，镜子和挂毯之间徘徊不前。Charles并不反感这延误，这给了时间让他想清楚他要说什么。他需要Erik相信他，理解遗传的模式然后接受他的结论。在聊咖啡豆时做到了这点，但是他不知道Erik会怎么理解，如果他接受的话。他想要相信Erik会信任他，但是他仍有可能会认为只是Charles的嫉妒作祟。  
他没直接进去——即使Erik允许他这么做——他敲了门。有些不寻常，没有一个警卫或是仆人，但Erik开着门，他今天穿着另一件亚麻上衣，袖口带有刺绣，裤子的式样适合骑马而非作秀。  
“Charles你……”他的眼神飘过Raven，然后落下，又回到Charles身上。“你不需要这样抓住我的心。”他的声音里带着戏谑，尽管他好像不是很确定Raven的来意。  
过了一会儿他才意识到，Erik以为他带Raven来是为了……为了一起和Erik睡觉。Charles脸红了起来，相当猛烈，他想到这就已经呼吸都带着绯红了。“不是那样，陛下，我们能谈谈吗？”  
Erik挥手让他们过来，Charles一进来他就充满占有欲地揽住他的背。Charles放了只手在Raven的肩膀上，比起Erik对他的占有，他更多的是像Raven表示他的支持，Raven坐下，Charles就坐在她旁边，他们的手肘靠在一起。Erik皱了皱眉，但也坐了下去。  
“陛下……”Raven缓慢地开口，Erik等待着她的发言。“Charles要求我告诉您一些事情，完整而真实地告知。我有个儿子，那位alpha是大使，Azazel。”  
Erik收紧了下巴，他抬起眼睛看向Charles。“我不觉得有什么要紧的，你把孩子带来了吗？”  
Erik的音调相当危险，不是……不是对Raven，而是对他。  
“没有。Charles说我只需要告诉您他的存在。”她停下了，没再说别的。  
Charles怒视着她，她的脸色非常，非常难看，过了一会儿，Charles想她真的不会再说别的了。Charles觉得他的一生就这么在他眼前闪过，失宠，被赶出宫殿，他转向Raven，他想他一定显得非常受伤和震惊。他的下颌都僵住了。  
“他患有王室隐疾，我的儿子。”  
Charles呼出一口气，他转向Erik。“王室隐疾是由母亲传给儿子的，”Charles解释道，“如果一位女性Omega儿子患有这样的疾病，她的女儿，也可能传给她的儿子。”  
Erik又收紧了下巴，“就像你的……豌豆一样？”  
“是的，就像我的豌豆一样。”Charles微笑，脸色变得明朗。“我曾在学院和一位先生一起研究这个，Henry McCoy，他对此疾病做了一些研究。他追踪遗传可能性，发现这种疾病只潜伏在母亲身上，我可以用一个家族树来表示，但关键是，您的儿子拥有王室隐疾的几率会是相当高的。”  
“这就是那位皇帝所计划的。”Erik立即接了下面的话。  
Charles站了起来，伸出手，想尽他所能地安抚住局面，“我们能谈谈吗，就我们俩？”  
当Charles意识到他的错误时已经太晚了，他所表现出的就像Erik能平等地和他谈一样，就像他是个顾问，这真是个致命的错误。Erik的脸上显出暴躁和阴暗，以及愤怒。他像个傻瓜一样以为自己已经超过一个聪明有趣的情人了，可以上床，也可以聊天，但不需要他的意见。  
“你们都退下。”  
Raven瞬间起身离开，但Charles磨蹭了一下，“Erik……”  
“退下，Charles。”  
他照做了。他为了安慰自己，晚上喝了太多的酒看了太多的书。Erik他……谁知道呢，侵略，开战，愤怒，计划复仇……  
已是深夜，当有人敲门时Charles已经躺在床上了。Charles下床开门，发现是Erik，国王大步走进来，扶住Charles后颈然后……亲吻了他。他们从未……国王从未……  
Charles伸出手臂抱住Erik，尽他所能地回吻着他，生涩得像第一次，当然这对于第一次来说太激烈了。他什么也没做，只是和Erik一起沦陷其中，亲舔着对方的嘴唇。Erik的嘴温暖，几乎火热，点燃了Charles从未有过的一些东西。他在Erik的唇齿间呻吟呜咽起来，拉近自己在他身上磨蹭着。Erik的手移向他的臀部，将彼此靠紧，两人吮吸磨蹭，舔吻抚摸，Charles几乎要在欲望中疯狂。  
Erik拉开了些，Charles几乎要为此哭出来。“Charles。”Erik的声音粗粝充满欲望。  
Charles只是呜咽。  
“你想要我为你做什么？”  
“和我上床，”Charles意乱情迷地说。他什么都不要。  
Erik微笑，弯下腰让头能抵在Charles肩膀上，“我是说公主和Klettgau，Charles。你没带我往错误的方向走。”  
谢天谢地，他已经考虑这个问题了。如果Erik按照他一开始的想法，那他将会犯下严重的错误，他没想到点子上。“帮她和Azazel带他们的孩子离开帝国，让他们在这里活下去。平衡力量和Klettgau保持距离……如果我没想错的话，那个国家会自己越来越弱，因为他们的继承人患有疾病。”  
“你叫我什么都不做。”  
“这不是什么都不做，Erik。这是仁慈，这也让你有时间休养生息。”  
他不确定Erik会同意，但是他把Charles带到床上，然后他们……  
Charles很难说他们除了做爱还做了什么别的，Erik亲吻着他，在他体内慢慢地动作，将他带上高潮的边缘，Erik不断亲吻他，喘息着说“谢谢你，谢谢你”一次又一次地说。Charles无法确定他为何如此，但对于Charles所做的一切，Erik不仅仅是感激。

  
~11~

  
Charles发现了Raven和Kurt的关联这一事让Erik的心情出奇的好。一是Charles的发现，二是他不需要和一个自己不想要的女人结婚了，他还能借此发动一场与Klettgau的战争，在政治上完全无可指摘。这想法几乎让Erik发昏，Charles委婉地表达了反对，这场战争也并不急迫，不过Erik依然认为需要为开战的可能性做准备。但是，Shaw主教，明显不乐意。是他推进的这门政治联姻，而他也没能把那位私生王子的事情揭露出来，因此，Charles发现自己的位置有些优势是国王的间谍所没有的。Shaw恨他，而Erik现在相当喜欢他。  
这喜欢体现在性上，相当多的姓，一般在Erik的卧室，有时他会去Charles的房间，然后在那里过夜。在那里过了第二夜之后，Erik就宣布他的房间“完全无法令人满意”，然后Charles就搬到了一间比绝大多数套间更大的套间——比他继父的房子都大。他有三间卧室和两间浴室，这显然没什么别的原因，但他能拥有这些。  
Charles也让Erik知道了如果没有Emma的帮助，他是绝无可能这么快知道的，而Emma也知道了Charles对她的支持，开始更多地打扮他，用更多的珠宝装饰他来作为奖励。  
结局非常完美，不过，他一直渴望能南下，他本来不需要这么快去南方的。他将能有几乎半个大使的权利，因此Erik似乎想要给他一个合适的介绍。  
而他们的了解几乎都是裸裎相对的。  
他和Erik把对方脱得只剩内衣和短裤——Charles的衣服还敞开着——他们依偎在一起看着南方的地图。Erik使他分心的工作做得相当优秀，他抚摸着他的胸膛，用鼻子磨蹭着他的耳后。  
“那些服务Alekov王室的医者们来自……这里。”他指了指，“他们在那里讲的是阿桑特人的克里奥尔语（Asante creole），是中心城市，这个阿桑特相当有用。我想我该从这里开始，我有好几年没去过了，但只要有权有势地出场就能应付得来。”  
“那……你是个Omega对他们来说也没关系吗？”  
Charles摇了摇头，“没什么大碍，关键是如果我遇到了一些增强性功能生殖功能的药物，那他们就会想……”Charles笑起来，摇摇头，写下一些他想起的当地习俗的笔记。  
“会想……？”Erik轻轻戳了戳他，带着微微的不耐与好奇。  
“他们会想祝福我的孩子。”  
“可你没有孩子！”  
“但他们依然会，这是他们最想对我做的，祝福，给我能生下强壮的孩子的药水，之类的东西。”  
Erik用手指来回抚摸着Charles的胸膛，当手指落到更低的地方，戏弄着他的腰和长裤下的部分时，完全分散了Charles的精力。Erik的手指像他的腰带底下摸去，“不会有什么事的。”  
“是的，我想不会。”他想他要融化了，他像是出自Erik手下的柔软蜜蜡，极易成型，永远温暖。Erik触碰他小腹的方式让他浑身瘫软，这可真是不公平。他试着挥去深入骨髓的慵懒感觉。“他们喜欢银子，宝石完全没用，因为他们那儿盛产宝石。”  
“还有丝绸？”  
Charles笑起来，“如果陛下吩咐，我将回家时尽施粉黛，华装美服，让南方的香水洒满我的皮肤。”  
Erik咬住了Charles的耳垂，声音低沉，几近咆哮，“这正是陛下的命令，Charles。”  
Charles唇间的呻吟大声到超过体面的限度了，“那……陛下还有更进一步的命令吗？”他的声音半是欲望，几乎不成声，他努力找寻着自己的声音。  
他们之间寂静了几秒，Charles能听到血液流动的声音，然后Erik轻轻地吻了他的脖子，“为我，完好无损地回来。”  
“我会的。”  
“我会派一个小队给你，其中一个是个真正的南方人，同时也是吉诺莎的骑士，Armando，他会弥补你不知道的那些知识。”  
Charles微笑起来，偏过头，吻了吻Erik的眉毛。“南方可不是一块整石，那里有着数百个部落，如果我们去了他的那个地区，他的知识才会更有用，但南方的区域几乎是这块陆地的三倍大。”这是个常见的误解，Charles知道这点，但他的父亲花了一辈子来研究这一个个部落。“我会小心对待的。”  
“只要你能做到，就给我捎封信来。”Erik说，显然没再关心南方习俗和Charles做的事，“会去多久……你会离开多久？”  
“我很难说，也许一个月？这取决于我要多久才能完成我的任务，有多少商队在那里。我可能需要和不少人交易，以习得我要的信息，以及正确的药物。这是吉诺莎商人的优势之一，我可以游走于氏族之间而他们不会多言，没有本地人敢干预一个超出他们范围之外的人，但对他们来说，我们便是超出他们宗法政治之外的人了。”  
Erik显然听进了他说的一些内容，“一个月？那么久？”  
“那很短了，”Charles纠正他，“这还是因为我能说克里奥尔人的三种语言，我年少时花了好几个月和当地的孩子们玩，得以学习如何与他们交流。”  
“我……”Erik搂住他贴紧他的胸膛，“我们能做些什么？你带的货物已经足够买下一个小国家了。”  
“绝大部分可是我自己的，”Charles咧开嘴笑了，但是他转过头吻了Erik，“来，我得透透气，等我离开我就会想念吉诺莎的天气了。”  
他慢慢地适应于在一些小的方面忤逆Erik了，在只有他们两人的时候。而Erik看起来无论Charles要求什么他都乐意。太阳西沉，已近傍晚，但是他们两人依然绕着花园慢慢走着，Erik的手在他们散步时放在Charles腰臀处，“我从来没问过，Charles，你打算要孩子吗？”  
好一会儿Charles才意识到这个话题从何而来——他说过南方人所赠与他的礼物是祝他有个强壮的孩子。不过，这个话题从Erik口中说出来让他有些不舒服。“我想这是我的配偶或是说我的主人所要决定的事情。”  
Erik皱起眉，“那你自己想要孩子吗？”  
“是的，当然。有一窝我自己的孩子当然是再好不过啦。”  
“一窝，Charles？”Erik的情绪已经完全转变了，他正开着Charles的玩笑，“多少算是一窝呀？”  
“在我生出第一个之前我可没法保证。”他想至少要三四个，如果他怀孕不困难的话。  
Erik把Charles搂近，他们的大腿靠得很近，Charles很难保持自己的步伐，所以他只能跟着Erik走。“我母亲怀我的时候相当艰难，她再没能有第二个孩子。”  
一些疑问在Charles的脑海中翻转，有些信息很关键。他想知道Erik是否知道他的母亲为什么不喜欢他，为什么她看起来想要想尽办法让他在这宫中不好过。“我很遗憾。”  
“我会是个可怕的兄长的。”  
“你会把你的弟妹推进喷泉的，”Charles几乎立刻就同意这个说法。  
Erik低吼着绊倒他的脚，抱着他转圈，然后转到离他们最近的那个喷泉旁去。Charles大笑出声，紧抓住Erik，不确定这位帝王会不会真的把他丢进喷泉里去——他不介意，因为明显只是在开玩笑而已。Erik只是让他斜躺着，Erik坐在喷泉的边缘，双脚悬在泉水之上，Charles躺在他大腿上。他柔若无骨地躺在他身上，脊背弯曲，几乎有些不适地横跨过Erik的腿，他的双脚和头落在喷泉的边缘。Erik用手抚摸着Charles的肚子，懒懒地画着圈。  
“而你能是位好兄长，”Erik说。  
“但愿是这样。”  
“也会是位好父亲。”  
Charles睁开半眯的眼睛抬起头，看见Erik也正注视着他，灰绿的眼睛里完完全全只有他。“您也会是的，陛下。”  
他们胡乱对彼此抚摸了好一会，但最终Erik从上面盖住他，把他压在喷泉的边缘，狂热地接吻，Erik的勃起磨蹭着Charles的大腿之间。  
当Erik斜到掉下水去时他们才发现在喷泉边缘这么做实在不是个好主意，Charles也被一同拖下水。水花四溅，他们咳嗽了好一会儿，Charles在Erik身上发抖。他几乎无法思考，但是他相当确定这情景还有点浪漫，不过他现在实在是太冷了。  
“你还好吗？”Erik坐起身，把Charles抱紧。  
“我想这是我该问你的话，”Charles回答说，“我很好，没有受伤。”他站起来，双腿透湿行动缓慢，但是最终他还是站起来了，试着扯平被水浸湿的衣服不过没成功。Erik一会儿之后也站了起来。  
“让我们进去吧。”  
他们俩一路上把水迹留在古老的石头和大理石走廊上，回了Erik的卧室，去了国王的浴室，然后他们俩脱下浸湿的衣服。Charles依然瑟瑟发抖，但水越来越温暖，Erik把Charles赶进浴桶，Charles照做了，温暖的热水浸过他的小腿，一会儿之后，Erik脱下衣服加入了他。  
浴桶非常大，足够容下两个人甚至Erik的大长腿。  
Charles感到温暖，来自水的温度以及Erik的怀抱。国王亲吻了他的肩膀，以及他的后脖颈，他们挨得那么紧，Charles觉得自己要爆炸了。  
“我的商业王子，”Erik说，用鼻子磨蹭着他湿润的皮肤。  
“我的王。”他想要……“我是你的。”  
好几分钟没有回答，但Erik依然抚摸着他，他的肩膀，他的侧身，他的肚子。比起性爱的激情，这更加舒适亲昵，但Charles无法享受这样的温暖，“希望我也能这么说。”  
他花了好一会儿才明白这是Erik对他的回应，但是他的心破碎了一点点。“我……”他无话可说了，“明白。”  
最糟的是他真的明白。他们之间并不像他所想的那样拥有未来，他们之间永远不会有婚姻，不会有私生子，尽管他几乎是那么绝望地奢求这些，他最想要的永远不会发生。Erik会属于某位王子或是公主，或是某位女公爵，而Charles属于Erik，但反过来永远做不到。  
“Charles……你得明白——”  
“我明白，Erik。”他非常明白。他转身朝向Erik。他希望水雾能掩盖住他的双眼，但这并不重要。“我允许你忘记你该做什么，但我无法改变那些必须完成的事，你会有你的Omega伴侣，他将出身高贵，优雅美丽，但……”但他不会是Charles，即使Erik几乎像是已经爱上他一样，但这也即将终结了。  
他们目光相接，水雾迷蒙而忧伤，然后Erik抱紧他，亲吻他。他们就这么依偎在一起，双唇相接，直到水变温，然后冷下来。Erik和他一起上了床，他俩躺在一起，他的身体因为做爱而发热，又因为现实而寒冷，他觉得这像是在说再见了。  
“等你从南方回来，我将为你安排婚事，Charles。我保证。会是个很好的，一个我能提供的最好的归宿，”  
最糟的是，Charles根本不需要婚姻，他能赚的钱早已超过那微不足道的嫁妆了，他将为他的货物南下贸易，而不是为了他的王或是吉诺莎，赚的一切都将归他自己，甚至那些没有成本的草药，他觉得他该为此高兴。当然他还不够格被称作商业王子，但是商人Baron的名头也许是个利用的好时机。  
所以，这就是再见了。“这是最好不过了，陛下。”平时他往往用轻柔戏谑地语气说出“陛下”这个词，但这次完全是公事公办了。  
“我不再是你的‘Erik’了吗？”  
“……Erik.”Charles想自己的声音里一定带着哭腔。  
这扭曲的声音让Erik胸口发疼，“还是陛下更好……”Erik想，明显到Charles都能听到他心里的重压。“留下过夜。”  
“我最好不。”  
“拜托？”（Please？）  
而Charles无法拒绝Erik任何事。

  
~12~

  
他们两人都醒得很早，紧靠着对方，缓慢地做爱然后清洁干净。Charles回到了他的房间检查他的行李。他有那么多的华装美服，能让他一周穿不同样的衣服，没法和他一开始带来宫里的东西相比，全部的书和一点点衣服。如今他的书已经比一开始带来的多了三倍，而衣服都至少多了几十倍了。  
他在喝完月草茶之后按着大键琴的琴键，那曲调在他耳朵里充满了悲伤。  
“噢，蜜糖，别露出那副样子。”Emma站在门口，“你看起来像死了人一样。”  
“Emma.”他给了她一个虚弱的微笑，“我想……我想陛下也许……”  
“爱上你了？”Emma补完了他的话。她的回答像是在他心口上开刀。他点头，“当然他爱我。”  
“他说他会在我回来后给我安排一门婚事。我想他是打算把我送走了。”Charles觉得自己又要哭了，真是可笑。他该开心的，他能去南方了，他又能重新当一名商人了，靠他自己的能力。“如果你打算告诉他你准备让我做你的配偶，大概他也会让我离开你的。”  
他依然觉得自己对Emma有一点感情，但是他对她更多是尊重，他知道他们俩非常合适。她也该是有一些真情的，并非完全虚伪。他想他及时地了解了这份感情。  
“噢，蜜糖……不。我会再找别人的。”她走近他，伸出双臂抱住他，亲吻他的额头。“还有，这才两个月，现在就说你没怀上他的孩子还为时过早吧。”  
他哼了哼。  
“而且，”她继续说，“你根本不想要一个配偶，你来这儿是为了钱，你已经得到了钱……”  
Charles吻了她的脸颊，然后她微笑起来。“谢谢你。”  
他们之间没再说什么，Emma放开了他。他希望他能为她找一些更好的Omega，高贵又美丽，像钻石一般巩固Emma将来的统治地位。Charles不介意他无法做那一枚钻石，但他已经感受过Erik臂弯之间的温暖，那和Emma能给他带来的快乐差不多，她也不爱他。  
“你还是会继续为我出谋划策的，对吗？”  
“永远都会，蜜糖。”Emma离开了，留下他一个人对着茶渣沉思。  
他一个人待了一会儿，弹着琴，对这次旅行既是向往又是后悔。他需要些时间离开。Erik……即使他爱他，除了和他上床也不能有更多了期待了，然后Charles会慢慢被遗忘，甚至就像没有存在过，Erik对他的喜欢最后也会完全消失不见，让他又变成一个人。花一早上独自想着这事可不令人愉悦。  
仆人进来拿走他的换洗衣物。  
Moira送来了一小包水果给他，还有个早餐三明治。他紧紧地拥抱她，亲吻她的额头。“我希望能和你一起走。”她低声承认。  
他花了一周准备，而她从来没有说过。“Moira，亲爱的……”他希望他能好好回答这个，“跟我走，然后带上你的衣服，带上钱。我会教给你我所知道的一切，Cassidy大人也会明白他失去了什么。”  
“Charles，这没那么简单。”  
“那你的意思呢，女士？”他的唇齿间带着打趣，这会让事情变得容易，他决定了，Moira和他一起走，他们俩一起学习更多的事物，这简直完美。“作为我的商队成员。”  
她笑起来，然后他也微笑，直到她的脸色变得忧郁起来。“真的吗？”  
“当然。我们从小就是好朋友，我很乐意带上你。”  
“你多久……”  
“两小时后。”  
“我不能在两小时内料理好一切！”不过在她脸上，Charles能看到她对此的向往。他们两都没动，“等等我？”  
“我没法不带你一起走。”  
Moira转身走出房间，几乎撞到Erik，她匆匆行了礼然后跑了。Erik看了看她离开的背影才转向Charles。“Moira你朋友？”  
“实际上是我的助理Moira，她要离开一段时间了。”她不是唯一一个。  
Erik的脸上流露出欢喜和内疚，但欢喜并没有停留多久。他走进来，关上门，然后冲过来亲吻Charles。在他碰触到之前，Charles伸出手指抵住了他的唇。  
“我想澄清一些事情。我并不需要您为我安排婚事，陛下。如果我的一生能像是……作为您的商业王子，我就已经很满意了。”  
“即使我无法属于你？”  
“即使如此。”  
Erik明显并不相信他，但是Charles踮起脚吻了吻他的下巴。  
“我给你带了些东西，为你的旅程。”  
Charles退了退，Erik拿出一个小盒子，Charles小心翼翼的接过，然后用手指滑开那个木盒子。那是个印章戒指，Charles把它拿出来看了看。  
“你一定会需要写信的。”Erik说，声音低哑。  
宝石完美精致，是一块相当大的黑玛瑙，上面嵌有一个非常简洁的X……“这是依照我父亲的戒指制作的。”这戒指精致得完美，至少需要一周时间才能完成，这意味着早在Charles真正打算南行前就已经开始准备了。Erik一直打算……让他走。Charles用手指抚摸着宝石，眼泪不住地流出。  
黑玛瑙内镶嵌X，这非常容易让人觉得这是吉诺莎的彩礼，几乎类似于形式上的皇冠了。若是Charles自己为自己添置如此的印章，那的确太过僭越了，但如果是国王赐予他的，那便毫无不妥而只有增益。  
“它真美。”Charles低下头轻笑，“我会经常给你写信的。”  
“Charles，我……”Erik叹了口气，将Charles拉入怀中。“我们都会有别人的，即使你不成婚，你……你值得……”Erik抱紧了他，声音破碎，“你值得比国王的娼妓更好的位置。”  
他从很多人口中听过这种话，各种各样的方式，Charles本该对Erik的话语感到愤怒的，但Charles听到了Erik的愧疚。  
“我宁愿你自私下去。”  
“我心甘情愿。”Charles伸出手托住Erik的下巴，抚摸着他刚刚剃须后的皮肤，然后用鼻尖贴上他的脸颊。他会想念这个的，他想象着信件能在很长一段时间内代替谈话，但他会想念这样的温暖，他的王的气息，Erik与他肌肤相亲的感受，抑或仅仅只是他的存在。“我只是个普普通通的Omega，Erik。你给了我机会让我夺回我父亲的衣钵，让我站在我继父的肩膀上。也许是会有别人，但你永远是我的王。”  
另一方面，这想法让他感到有些不适，但是Erik会找到一位合适的伴侣，一位不会带来疾病的伴侣，他会和他们成婚，儿孙满堂，Charles会永远为他存在，但也许Erik会认为选择其他人更加明智。这让人难以接受，而Charles慢慢意识到，他爱上了Erik，再也没有人那么契合他了，永远会有一条难以逾越的鸿沟。他出身低微，Erik和他的关系除了各取所需没有任何政治目的，他们有感情，但不能超出更多了。Charles打算离开一段时间，来接受这事实。  
Charles带着Erik来到码头。船并不是Charles的——那是Erik借给他的船只以及吉诺莎的海军。船舶的吨位不大，但是相当适合Charles中等大小的货物。Charles非常想要最后能得到属于自己的船只，但是这才是刚刚开始的几个月呢。这样的小小投资让他觉得不过是个小旅行而已。他们两人登上甲板，Charles向Erik展示Charles选择运往南方的货物。有一些水果，一些温暖的布料，那些不必要卖往南方，但是在沿海地区相当畅销，他还带了些金属，一些工艺品，差不多就是他的所有产品了。说实话，这让他有些不安。  
随后他给Erik看了他的船舱，很小，几乎只是一个小盒子上面开了个窗。  
“我还以为会更大一些……”  
“是的，船长的更大一些，但我只是个乘客罢了。”  
“但你是……”Erik皱眉。  
“我只是将货物带来，船长确保这些货物的安全，以及我平安返航。他当然能有他想要的一个大苍。”他拥有自己的船只时他能给自己安排个更舒服的舱，但是他不觉得有什么必要。他踮起脚吻了吻Erik的鼻尖。“你想让我平安归来，不是吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那就表示尊重给Armando换个大房间。”  
他们的时间不多了，他们只是心照不宣地沉默地坐在Charles的床上，依偎着彼此，Erik的手指懒懒地抚过Charles的头发，Charles抚摸着Erik的大腿。  
“不要让我为与Klettgau开战而回来，”Charles说，“战争对贸易的影响是非常可怕的。”  
Erik轻笑，“我会尽力的。不过如果他们非得让我做些什么，我也不会过于软弱，Charles。即使皇帝的儿子们患有疾病，帝国依然比我们大不少。”  
Charles认为这几乎不必担心。“他们的王子们征战太多，而无法恰当的应战了。这不错，对于争取他们。有四五位在吉诺莎的边境花过时间呢。”他挤了挤Erik的膝盖，“为什么你总是想要开战，Erik？”他摇摇头，没有回答，这似乎是Erik天性的一部分。“给我一点时间，等我回来，也许我们可以开始我们的伏笔。如果我能证明我足以承当我父亲的名声，也许我能说服商人们能专攻KLettgau的西境，然后我们就可以开始……开始谋划。”  
Erik笑出声来，抓住Charles把他拉近，“我真是被你漂亮的小脸蛋给迷惑了，我可还不知道，你是多么狡猾呀。”  
他把Erik推倒在床上，蹭了蹭鼻尖，“你现在可知道得不少了。”  
“我永远不会忘记。”  
他们的时间所剩不多。Charles把手伸进扣到里，拿出那枚图章戒指，轻轻放在Erik的胸膛。“你知道，在一些文化中，给人戴上戒指相当具有性意味吗？”  
“是吗？”Erik拿起戒指，Charles点头。“好吧……因为我们没太多时间了……”他想了想，“右手已经戴了，那就左手吧。”Erik握起Charles的左手，轻轻地戴了上去，他们两人都注视着，但是Charles完全无法克制住用拇指抚上Erik嘴唇的冲动。他撅起唇作为回应，用嘴唇轻轻擦过Charles的拇指。Charles的中指感受到金属的冰冷，而非Erik手心的暖意。他没有将指环滑下去，而是让它自己环在尖端。  
仅仅片刻之后，Charles意识到Erik再做什么，然后他笑了，那种孩子气的笑，然后他低下头，这样他就可以亲吻Erik的脖子，富有技巧地舔上他的喉咙。Erik吮吸住Charles的拇指作为回应——和他的手指无关——他们变得相当清楚自己该如何做。  
Erik似乎很满意这样的逗乐子，不过，指环才刚刚套上。还没通过第一个关节。Charles把Erik的另一只手放进嘴里，用舌头舔过他纤长的手指。他忍不住吸吮的冲动，他收紧嘴唇轻轻吸吮，Erik发出呻吟。  
在他们进一步之前，门外传来敲门声。  
“Xavier大人，我们要起航了。”Armando说。  
Charles的头撞上Erik的胸膛，“该死。”  
他们花几分钟把自己整理得体面一点，Armando看上去有点懊恼，因为他意识到自己打断了吉诺莎国王的前戏。  
“我带国王简单地看了看船只。”  
“当然。”Armando和所有明白事实的人都知道，当国王的小情人说他带国王看了看船——即使你知道他们是在小情人的床上亲热时——你也该说“当然”。说完故事便是客套了，“陛下，如果有什么可以为您做的，我乐意效劳。”  
“没有。我想我该走了。”他现在变得严厉了，Erik国王，而不是他的Erik了。“感谢你的远行，Xavier大人。”  
Charles点头，然后行了适当的礼节，走向出口。他停下来站在Armando身边，“Moira在船上吗？”  
“她说她是受你的邀请，我给她安排了个小单间。”  
“她是的，我希望她能过得舒服一些。”Armando点点头，Charles匆匆追上Erik，在他上岸前追上了他。“请多保重，陛下。”  
没有亲吻，没有牵手，Erik只是伸出手指轻轻在他肩上按了按，然后点头。“为我平安归来。”  
准备工作进行得很快，几个人高效迅速地分离了船和码头。Moira走过来站在他身边，与他并肩而立，都市渐渐远去，看着安静而宏伟的景象，Charles发现自己有泪流出。  
“我已经太久没有接触到外面的空气了。”Charles说。  
Moira伸出一只手臂环住他，让他们靠得更紧。“我从未接触过。”  
船帆已经升高鼓起，面料相当厚实精良，四周有轻薄的金属加固，以确保不会因受到攻击而破损。Charles将吉诺莎商人的颜色露出来，两名水手正仔细地检查风向标，Charles几乎能听到紧紧缠绕螺丝的线头。记忆中的这感觉如此强烈，充盈着他的胸膛。  
“有什么问题吗，亲爱的？”  
“一切都是问题，Charles，除了你我对这船上一无所知。”  
“我不是工程师，但我要告诉你，一名商人需要了解他……或她的船只。”这是个分散他悲伤情绪的好方法。  
Charles带着她参观，看看她的房间，以及如何判断状况是否良好，他带她看了甲板，船桅，以及驾驶室。他带她去运转间，让她看看齿轮和弹簧曲柄是如何提供动力的，张力很小，他告诉她运行的原理，这得到了工程师的注意，然后他请教了安装的问题，这是很好的一课，Charles点了点头。  
“如果需要的话，完全拉紧就能得到最高的速度，不过这样弹簧的损耗太大了，这样的话一两个弹簧很容易坏掉，又要换上一对新的，无法只依靠一个弹簧。这就好像……好像锻炼你的肌肉一样。”  
Moira点头，“我正学习着我以前从未见过的东西。”  
“好吧，等你完全学会的时候，我们就该回去了。”  
航行相当无聊，但幸运的是他们只持续了三四天，又回到了文明社会。  
最后，Charles像Moira介绍了飞信员，这是最值得注意的，因为他们不像随着气球升起，而更像是鸟——海鸟——他们的动力基于高度以及一些他也不明白的科学原理。他带Moira去了发射台。  
“这就是我们与吉诺莎保持联系的方式，我们发送飞信员，他们飞得比气球快多了，几个小时就能回家，但需要相当的专注和艰苦的飞行。”  
Moira点点头，“我想在我们第一次发送时，我也可以捎封信给Cassidy大人。”  
Charles想他也会送几封信给Erik。  
他们一起吃了晚餐——不过是一些饼干，肉干和茶，然后Charles坐下来，开始写下他将送回的第一封信。  
我想念你  
过了一会儿，他划去这些单词。  
你让我有了一个可以想念的人，这让我感到疼痛  
他又划去这些字词。  
我想念你  
他留下了这些词，但站了起来，打算伸伸自己的双腿。

~13~

  
当Charles敲门时Armando正在他的房间，然后有些尴尬，Charles问他他是否可以进来时他似乎不知如何回应，他们俩陷入一种有些让人不舒服的沉默。  
“我想我应该要提一下我是Alex打算配给你的那个人，几个月前。”  
Charles有些脸红，“那我该为夺走你的奖励而道歉了。”  
Armando挥挥手，“我们都知道那不过是安排罢了。我……我建议你为自己想想。”Armando给他倒了茶，Charles接过了。“我觉得恐怕不结婚会更好。”  
“不打算结婚的那种？”  
这个男人耸耸肩，“我只是觉得自己……不感兴趣。”  
“你有个故事，”Charles微笑着说。Armando没有回以微笑，Charles注意力回到他的茶上。  
Armando正看着他，以一种评价的方式，但他和其他人的那种估量不同，他想他还是能分辨其中的区别的，还有些别的东西在里面。  
“我觉得自己陷入爱情了，”Armando最终承认。  
他俩都陷入同样的不幸，Charles又抿了口茶。“我觉得这是一种可怕又美妙的苦难。”  
“的确。”  
“对你来说，是可怕比美妙更多，抑或反过来？”  
Armando哼了哼，“我是家里的独子，也是唯一一个Alpha，提供继承人的使命毫无疑问地担在我肩上。我们的领地很小，我们能上贡的也很少，但是……如果我们无法拥有孩子，周边的土地将会要被收回。”  
“姊妹中没有Omega吗？”  
“有个妹妹……她……”他摇头，“她根本不关心这回事，我怀疑她根本无法提供继承人。”  
Charles点头。有时候alpha只承认一位Omega的孩子是自己的，是作为继承人的，但是如果没得选的话，Armando的选择也确实没那么容易了。“那你的……情人呢？”  
他们之间再次陷入沉默，Charles等待着，尽力让自己看上去像个不错的聆听者。“我们从儿时起便是朋友了，但我们不是情人。”  
那这更糟，Charles觉得，至少Erik和他还能表达自己的感情，能躺在他身边，能留在他怀里。他想知道是什么阻碍在他和他的朋友之间，但他不能问。Armando没有说过他们超过了这个范围，他们最终仅仅只是聊了聊天气，以及他们的行程，Charles到达后打算做些什么。他们也聊了聊Armando的往事，他出生的地方离Kyrrat很近，在北部地区，但他从小便离开了故乡，所以他对Kyrrat知之甚少，无法满足Charles对此的贸易兴趣。  
了解Moira已经安顿好之后——她已经安顿下来正在写信——Charles回到他的船舱写他自己的那封，一封开头不再是可怜巴巴的“我想念你”的信。他提到他对Armando的印象——隐去了他所提到的第一部分信息，作为他过去潜在的配偶——以及他们的旅程。是有点冷，但也不奇怪。很快天就要黑了，需要点亮蜡烛或是油灯，于是他放下笔，让笔迹变干。  
他差不多打算换上睡衣时，有人敲响了他的门。这个Armando的手下，Kenneth，Charles对他还不怎么了解。  
“呃，”他抬头尴尬地看着Charles，“我能进来吗，Xavier大人？或是，出来走走，到甲板上？我听说你……很好。”  
很好，Charles不确定他所谓的“很好“是什么意思，这可能出自于任何一个来自南方的克里奥耳人口中，来称赞吉诺莎人的舞蹈，或是表达对烹鱼手法的喜爱，但老实说，他觉得Kenneth嘴里的“很好”是说性方面的。他想了想，觉得这男人实在没什么吸引力——金发，幸好不是Erik的深棕色，以及深棕的眼睛，不太可能是灰绿色的。“走走吧。”Charles同意了。  
他们去了甲板上，最靠近太阳的位置，温度还没那么快降下来，Charles和Kenneth开始在那边散步。  
他说到他的家乡，Klettgau的边界，关于他祖父在Klettgau的生活以及参军，Kenneth想要成为一名吉诺莎人，但发现这太难了，因为他的家庭来自边境。Charles没法帮他什么，但是他听了，点点头，给予了适当的安慰，他们绕了几圈，Kenneth看起来也舒服了许多。他们最终回到Charles的房门前，他正思考着答应Kenneth和他上床是不是个明智的选择，但他问他能不能和他上床的试探性问法让Charles最终放弃了坚持。  
想要试试，Charles只允许Kenneth用他的嘴。他的方式并不熟练圆滑，他从未做过，但他知道他想要什么，Erik曾和他接过几次吻。Kenneth似乎并不挑剔，然而，他的手指穿过Charles的头发，在扭转之前他自己停了停，然后又扭了过去。  
当他完成这个吻，Kenneth瘫软在床上，手指穿过Charles的头发。Charles控制着自己，裤子变得紧绷起来，轻轻磨蹭着床单。  
“那么……呃……”Kenneth拽起他的裤子把他俩交织在一起，“你想不想……我能碰你吗？”  
Charles爬到他背上，脱下他自己的裤子，将自己的身体为Kenneth打开，男人将这美景欣赏了片刻，然后弯下腰抚摸Charles。这……还不错。Charles对Kenneth给他的快速的手淫不置一词，这让他浑身瘫软但并不满意。他发现自己不愿意教他怎么做，也不愿意尝试更多的乐趣。Kenneth不久就尴尬地离开了，Charles叹了口气，好吧，至少他还喜欢说话。性爱是好的。这一点也不像和Erik做爱。  
他不该想到Erik的。  
他恼怒地栓上房门，脱下衬衫。他想要自己的手指——他早就习惯被被打开的愉悦感受——但是他只是滚来滚去，感到沮丧，无法在别人的怀里享受这个。  
他气急败坏地捶了捶枕头，根本没法睡觉，点了根蜡烛，让他可以写封信给Emma。我希望我能别想他了，哪怕是几个小时也好，都用不着几天，我正因为离开而恼怒不堪，我想我都能为他写诗了，真是尴尬。他尴尬地在等待笔迹干掉时自我反思，然后把这些藏起来，再去休息。他辗转反侧，比他平时严重得多，床不太舒服，他的想法不甚安定，他是那么的想念Erik。  
等他们到达阿桑特，他已经听过每个船员的故事不下两遍了，也和他们所有人睡过了——除了Armando以外，他看起来对此没有兴趣——他发现能取悦他们让他感到愉快，尽管他们不像Erik那样令人满意，甚至连Emma也比不上。不过，他没有允许他们上他。他不能带着月草茶到船上或是森林里，所以为了安全还是算了。他们一到阿桑特就开始了对药物的调查，Charles很高兴有比和男人上床更好的分心方式，而送往吉诺莎的第一批信也在着陆后转送了。  
和整天和男人上床相反，他如今花一整天讨价还价。他们花了两天时间逛市场，他第一天重点教Moira克里奥尔语——足以让她知道如何说价钱太贵或太少，以及那些侮辱或是奉承商人Omega的话语——第二是让她对他们的晚餐还价，她付的钱比他安排的稍微多了一点点。Charles劝说一个有医者的Alekov部落替他做事，他，Moira，Armando，请了一位向导和他们一起进入丛林。一到那里，Charles就告诉Moira各种危险的野生动物以及如何获得南方最成熟美味的水果。  
“为什么我没在吉诺莎见过这些？”她一边吮吸着Charles分给她的金黄芒果一边问着。  
“能机械脱水，但是味道会变得不同，更加甜些，很不错，不是吗？”  
她点点头，舔着手上的汁水笑着说，“我没想过会是这样……有趣。”  
“觉得有趣是因为我们渴望冒险，这是一个贸易者必备的品质。”  
“这是Kurt Marko的另一个失败。”  
“没错，就算他来南方，也不会离开阿桑特半步。”  
晚餐他们吃了蛇。  
Moira对蛇没什么兴趣。  
第二天早上他们进入医者的领域，Charles不像他所以为的那样熟悉这里的风俗，但是他们只有三天，所以他怀疑他们并不会太过格格不入。他花了整个上午和长老在在一起，在地上吐口水来纪念死者，嚼的那些东西让他的胸口和手臂发麻，然后他们才在晚上生起火休息，Charles描述了几个他发现的问题：王室隐疾急需治疗，但是他们和克里奥尔人的进程很慢，他们的语言是四周许多种语言的融合品，他们只是没有找到合适的方式来向一个克里奥尔语不流利的人解释更高深的内容。  
这意味着他花了大量的时间来向一两个阿桑特说话流利的人来解释这个问题，然后他们被逼着用他们的当地语言向医者解释。那些人会仔细商议，然后讨论，最后试着向Charles解释原因。他疯狂的做着笔记，Moira小心翼翼地靠在他肩上。  
信息交换也需要价码，Charles分了一些银链和果干给她们，而换来了……一只鸡。  
“为什么我们会有一只鸡？”Moira问，他们开始跋涉着穿过丛林。  
“因为我们是在交换礼物，他们想给我一只鸡。它会下蛋，还有如果你遇到了某些大型猛兽，你可以扔鸡把它们引开。”  
Armando笑起来，最后他们都笑了，Charles把一只鸡优雅地夹在胳膊底下，带着一只鸡而不被抓的诀窍便是不让它的翅膀自由。剩下的就靠运气了。Armando和他们的向导证明他们能在晚上他们睡觉时把鸡捆好。  
等他们再回到船上，已经过了一个星期了。Erik和Emma的回信因为他不在而被积起来。他先从Erik的开始，尽管从信的组成和多少来看，Erik至少每天都给他写了一封信。有时只是一些小事，去了议会或是行政区的发展问题，这是等他回宫他们要谈的东西。这过去几天的信，委婉地说，有点过于疯狂了。自从Erik上一次从他这里得到消息已经近八天，他说过他差不多要一个礼拜时间的，但是说真的，你会认为Erik觉得他是某种百灵鸟，除了叽叽喳喳和漂亮之外啥也不会。  
他抽出一张信纸。说真的，Erik，我还活着呢。到目前为止，我与当地人的进展相当不错，我希望在这儿多待上几天来整理和寻找我需要的草药。有些年长的贸易者可能知道不少消息，我需要和他们多交流一些。  
他把纸笔放到一边，他想其他的事情留到以后再说吧。Emma也给他寄了些信，只有两封，一封写的是她对国王的另一位情人颇有微词，Logan，显然是相当邋遢，Emma在几天前的晚餐屈尊俯就地和他一起共进，而对此感到十分恼怒。Jean显然做得很好——Charles已经基本上相当喜欢她了。但Angel，似乎有些生气也不爱交际，不过这对她来说也没什么不寻常的，他和Angel处的不错，但是他们并没有成为像他和Moira及Jean那样的朋友。  
Emma寄来的第二封信可能是今早送来的。只是觉得你可能会想知道——自从你离开之后，他已经有两周没见过我们任何人了。  
Charles低头看着信纸，眨了眨眼以免眼泪流出来。Erik并不擅长“会有别人”这样的工作。这个笨蛋……白痴……又英俊的男人显然太过固执而不去想清楚他究竟想从Charles这里获得什么，尽管他是该死的国王。  
他抓住他正写给Erik的信。我爱你，我想你想得不得了。我忍不住要回到你的怀里，以及你的床上。从今以后，对我来说，永远不会有别人。

  
~14~

  
他的心情在看到那些来信后变得好了一些。他爱Erik，无论Erik是否告诉过他，Erik爱他，Erik似乎是渴望他的。这是如此甜蜜，让Charles感到一阵美妙的温暖与欢欣。他的回信简单而直白。  
我爱你，我无法想象还能有任何人能让我爱他比爱你还要多。  
温暖消融的感受伴随着他穿过整片丛林。  
两天后，他们跟着一个小探险队从一个短途的荒野探索行动中回来，得到了两种草药，他又收到了一封Emma写来的信，上面说Erik的精神好了许多。Emma对政治方面的了解非常粗略，不过她知道将Kurt从Klettgau接过来一事尚未实行，这让公主感到非常不安。现在似乎打算把宫里国王的小情人全部都嫁出去，除了那个可怜的Logan还没着落之外。  
Charles对这个男人毫不了解，据他所知，Logan在被发现是个Omega之前曾在吉诺莎军队服役，他在宫里很大程度上是想要获得重回军队的允许。他并不想结婚，他几乎向Erik提过要求，让他保持单身，但是他认为他可以借助Emma的手离开，她对他说了一些她曾对Charles说过的那些话，来阻止战争和横行跋扈的Shaw。  
Erik寄来的信里有时局势紧张，甚至相当骇人，而有时只是细致详尽。这来信的频率让他感到有些内疚，因为他在进入荒野时好几天都无法给Erik回信。  
Moira的来信频率越来越少，尽管Cassidy大人还是回了信的。Charles看过那些信，一些尴尬的客套话以及对Moira的想念，其他就没什么了。Charles知道Moira想要更多，这似乎是他们之间隔阂的原因。不过，Moira慢慢变得更加擅于谈判与还价了，她的克里奥尔语也说得越来越好，她看起来为此高兴。  
“我不知道自己一开始怎么还会以为这没意思，”Moira对他说——在他们进行丛林勘探时用她新学的语言。  
他们已经用了四周的时间来进行贸易和学习，Moira的克里奥尔语还是算不上流利，但他们花了大量的时间再阿桑特大陆上，她的基础不错，不仔细的话也没有太大的差别。此外，在宫廷里的日子，花了那么多时间在厨房听八卦消息，也让她更好地了解这样的复杂局面——或者说甚至是荒谬的氏族之间的矛盾争斗。Charles了解这些历史，而Moira有时更了解那行潜规则，他们相当默契。Charles的情况越来越好，不过他上一次跟探险商帮是八岁的时候了，和Emma一起的那几个月也没法弥补他对宫廷的了解。  
“因为绝大多数人可不会认为带着一个背包和一把刀，吃着野蛇和野果，步行穿过丛林是什么有趣的事情。这就是为什么Cain和Kurt永远无法在这游戏中取代我父亲。”  
“你该取代他们，”Moira立刻接道。  
“我……我想回Erik身边。”这么说他感觉有点糟，因为他知道Cassidy的来信远不及Erik的那般浪漫和直接，但他对Erik的感情犹如飞蛾扑火。就算他在一周之内和所有人睡过了，他依然是那么的想念Erik。“我不知道我们的未来将如何，但我想陪在他身边。”  
Moira沉默地点点头，Armando和他们的新向导礼貌地装作没有听到他们相当容易被听到的对话，走在他们前面聊了些别的什么。“我想我可能会一直做这些。”  
“买点船，到处飞，做生意……”Charles想了想他想要的生活……“也许我们可以的。”Erik对于私生子的决定也许在短时间内无法改变，或者也不会让他一直到处旅行。每年离开彼此一两个月就已经是奇迹了。  
“真的？”  
“为什么不呢？”他想了想可行性，“我们需要合适的船，一艘属于我么自己的，还要船员，这些都需要成本，但我们已经做得很好了。公主的孩子会依然需要药物，需要在南方寻找。无论如何，必须需要有人在这边。”  
“也许公主会自己安排这事。”Armando打断了他们的想法，“你是在做贸易，是的，但是你也是在履行国王和公主的意志。”  
他说到关键了。“一直被国王或是王室制挟确实相当危险，”Charles严肃而认同地说。  
Moira只是哼了哼，他回答——有些孩子气地吐了吐舌。“他确实说得对……”Moira说，“我们在这儿是为了国王，但也差不多是为了你。”  
Charles默默地考虑了一下，他们在这里是为了Erik和Raven。这使命太过重大，你不过是个小小商人，而你为国王做事，买卖货物是因为吉诺莎需要咖啡而不需要野果，这条路太难走了。不过无论如何，现在就担心这个还太早了些。  
“我们回去再想吧。”  
终于，他们终于收集到了Charles所有所需要的草药——或许还要漂亮的丝绸衣服，因为Erik要求过——他们差不多准备回家了，Charles一直跟着医者学习，然后他们回到原始部落，Charles花了一整天学习如何将那些药切成恰当的大小，如何熬制以及混合，在整个部落的监视下，他们终于准备回家了。当然他们还有些别的主意。  
当然，他是个Omega，有些部落更加保守。他们担心他是个未婚的Omega，Charles只能向他们保证他有个情人——一个如同配偶一般的情人——他们才没有送给他吸引异性的符咒。这明显太夸张了，但是他们确实非常担心，不过，在这之后，他们认为他虽然用不着吸引异性，但总需要怀孕吧，所以他只能将那些植物汁水涂在他的后背和小腹上。  
Moira几小时后发现他的状态。“这是个什么样的地方啊？”  
被汁水涂满的Charles只是转了转眼珠，“没办法，永远别拒绝礼物。显然我现在可以确保能拥有一个强壮的男性Alpha孩子了。”他叹了口气，Moira偷偷笑着就像他是个叛徒，“你真邪恶。”  
“不，不，我想听听当国王听到你将毫无疑问地给他带来一个Alpha儿子他会是什么反应，那一定有趣极了。”她坐到他身边，摸了摸他的头发，“至少在你回家之前洗洗干净。”  
“其实如果不经常擦洗的话，能持续好几星期呢。”实际上这常常被认为是晦气，“我确定Erik一定会觉得很有趣。”  
Moira用手轻轻抓了抓他脑袋，“我觉得Sean有事儿瞒着我。”  
“比如什么，亲爱的？”  
“如果我知道的话他不就已经告诉我了吗，”她摇头，“不，他肯定是想说什么，也许他已经结婚了，不过他说了些进宫的事。你也许会觉得他是想有个家庭，而不是想待在那里。”  
Charles等着她继续说下去，但Moira似乎没什么别的要说了。“嗯，Emma告诉我，Logan‘洗干净之后相当不错’。我不知道该说什么。”  
Moira的眼睛睁大了，“你能想象出他们的孩子吗？”  
“不，我才不去想呢。”他们大概会是金发碧眼，毛绒绒的，男孩子的话可能会要常用脱毛剂来打理他们过于丰富的毛发。  
他们俩咯咯笑了很久，直到Charles感到肚子都疼了起来。  
“我不想回家，”Moira说。  
Charles也是，非常不想。“我们过几个月就会再来的，你不能永远逃避。”  
“我知道。”她摸摸他的头发，脸色低沉，过了几分钟，他们俩谁都没说话。“我嫉妒了，我希望我没有，但我嫉妒了。”  
“我明白，亲爱的。”Moira说得很困难，看上去就像她准备去面对伤害她的事情了。Cassidy是个傻瓜。“过来。”他将她拉近，让她躺在他身边，他把手臂横在胸前，两人蜷着身子，让她别碰到他肚子上的汁液了，“当你在我身边成为商业公主的时候，他就会后悔了。”  
她笑起来，亲了亲他的脸，但是他感觉到她留下了泪痕。“你什么时候洗掉这些染料？”  
“没多久，我们就要回家了。”  
谢天谢地，没花太长时间，他们回到阿桑特写了些信，他们都没说什么特别的。每个人都将信交给了飞信员，然后他们消失在云端。那些飞信员不会再回来，因为降落在移动的船只上太过危险了。  
他觉得自己这样自己有点蠢，肚子上被涂满奇怪的图腾，但他想到Erik以及Erik知道它们的意思时的反应就有点开心。他怀疑这点，Erik似乎……非常谨慎地避免私生子的可能。他没逼过Charles，也不像第一晚那样看着Charles喝下去，但他非常明确地希望他能喝下月草茶而避免小孩的出现。这想法让人不悦也没有什么意思，他想到生“一窝”小孩的想法大概在Erik身上没有什么希望了，如果他这辈子只要他一个的话，这想法就更加没意义了。  
住的地方还没安排好，于是他看了看书，和Moira聊了聊他们该在什么地方卸载以及售卖货物，吉诺莎城市里的商人会对什么最感兴趣，他们俩互相支撑着，Charles避免着去想另一个人，而Moira避免着去想另一个问题。  
他感受到吉诺莎的气息——那宫殿——对那里的记忆有些淫秽。他感到有些渴望，爱与欲望的热潮正在他小腹升起，他感到温暖而疼痛。家。他觉得他正在回家的路上。他想知道，在他父亲回到家看到Charles的母亲的那些快乐时光里会是什么感受，在她母亲还不那么酗酒，更像位母亲的时候。能在码头见到Erik的想法让他全身都愉悦起来，他会站在船头朝他挥手……多么温暖的想象。  
难过的是码头空空荡荡，他背着沉甸甸的药草，看到码头上几乎没有人，比他预想的人稍多了。Moira站在他身后，皱起眉。  
“Charles？”  
他耸耸肩。“要开始卸货了，亲爱的，我——”他不想这么俗套的想的，但他确实有一种不好的预感，这街道太过安静了。“一切都还好吗？”  
她给了他一个快速的点头然后推了他一把，“你走吧，你还有草药要送，有国王要钓。”  
尽管他承诺回家时会穿上华美的丝绸与香水，但他仅仅略施粉黛，只穿了不够大胆的裤子和宽松的上衣。完全比不上南方一些地区的性感Omega，但他看起来也相当可口。南方地区的炎热气温意味着衣服要不就是层层叠叠，要不就是防晒服，或者是宽松透气，能让清风穿过而感到凉爽，特别是在海边。这上衣比吉诺莎的款式要更加宽松——没有在腰部锁紧——只是松松地挂在他身上，肩膀处没有布料，让他的脖子和领口展示出来。  
通往宫殿的路上不那么安静，有不少人发出声音，Charles并不过分担心，他只与吉诺莎脱开联系三天，最多也不过是三天内发生的事情。  
宫外的道路就安静许多，Charles走得犹豫而紧张，他见到四个警卫站在门口。  
“一切都还好吗，先生们？”  
一个警卫看了看他，语气严厉。“禁止入内。”  
“我知道。”他皱起眉，“我也不行吗？”  
“你有什么特别的？”  
“Charles，Charles Xavier？”  
另一个警卫看向他，显得惊讶然后紧张起来，“抱歉，以为您明天才会回来。”  
他走过一张开着的小门，一个警卫毫无理由地跟随着他，“出什么事了？”  
“请您原谅，但这实在不是我能说的。”  
“国王还好吗？”这是他最怕的事情。  
“他很好，是王子，那位小Kurt王子。他发病了，就在不到四小时前。”  
Charles的全身的血液都冷了下来。Kurt。他是——好吧Charles不了解这个男孩，但是他无法想象他正在经历什么。他是个人质，老实说，他是个讨价还价的筹码，Charles发现Erik正利用他来挟制住Raven和Azazel，甚至还有Klettgau的皇帝以压住这场战争。如果王子死在这里，在Erik的照看下，这对两国的外交将造成灾难性的打击。  
“马上让我进去！”Charles命令，没想到自己在警卫面前不过是这宫里的一名客人罢了，他是无法命令一名警卫的。  
“我们正在进去，先生。”  
“好吧那我们得更快点，没时间可以浪费了。”  
警卫开始奔跑起来，Charles紧追在后。他只希望他的草药，以及在南方学到的知识能足以应付这情景。

  
~15~

  
病房里因为焚香念咒而闷热，Charles没有生病都觉得自己要因为这难以忍受的恶臭而生病了。Henry，他的好朋友，Henry McCoy医生，正尴尬地站在一旁，手里拿着些绷带，显然无法接近Kurt而尝试任何药物。小王子的身边围绕着红衣主教，手里紧紧握着权杖，太后Edith，Raven公主以及Azazel，还有一些他不认识的朝臣。他们都沉浸在祈祷之中，甚至没有注意到他。  
“Hank？”他低声询问他的朋友。  
“我很抱歉，Charles，但是主教……”  
Charles扫视整个房间，他看到Erik正站在墙角严肃地看着这一切，真是可笑又令人气愤。他也没注意到Charles的到来，他快步走向国王，“Erik，我们必须让空气进来，Kurt这样是不会好的。”  
“Charles？”他听到Erik的呻吟破碎，片刻之后，他意识到Erik最近一定是哭过了。Erik搂过他的腰，吻他，渴望又绝望，就像他离开了好多年，这是真的，但没有帮助，Charles推开了他。  
“Erik，亲爱的，我会亲你吻你和你做爱，你想要什么都可以，但我们现在必须救救王子，停下这毫无药效的香和祷告，行吗？”他的手抚上Erik的脸，再次用柔软的唇亲吻他。  
“出去！”Erik大声说，打断了Shaw进行到一半的祷告。“如果我们不让医生进来这是毫无用处的。”  
“谢谢你。”他低声回答。  
Shaw怒目而视，似乎是对Charles，但他也许是对Erik生气，但是他是瞪向Charles的。这不太妙，Charles想。Charles不是什么虔诚教徒，但是他理解其中的诱惑，他每个月也至少会做一次义工。这位主教，无论如何，似乎并不赞同Charles。Charles相信主教是认为他的祷告有帮助的，但是没有医学和科学来支撑他的信仰。  
主教将手放在太后背上，开始和她离开房间。Edith有一次看向他，非常不高兴，但是Charles挺直脊背，他不在乎那女人怎么想他，他得救那个孩子。  
他离开Erik身边，在Kurt四周腾出空间。他的手指依然抚摸着Erik的手臂，他希望他能感受到他，忘了这个世界，沉浸在他的世界里，紧抓住这个英俊美好的男人。但无法这么做，Hank打开了窗户，让光和空气进来。Charles轻轻碰了碰Raven的肩膀。  
“公主，您能托住他的头吗，只碰到他的头发就好，我们需要接手其他地方。”他现在感到有点尴尬，他穿得有些可笑，但这不会阻碍他要做的事情。“Hank，绷带？”  
医生去拿他的包，Charles回到桌前，打开背包开始打理他的草药。  
“他还在流血，”Hank说，“谢天谢地。”  
“谢天谢地？！”Raven的尖叫穿过整间房间。  
Hank结巴起来，“抱——抱歉，公主。我的意思是他还在流血，伤口还没损害到皮肤。”  
“噢，”她回答，看起来有些窘迫。  
“公主，”Charles说，她转向他，“最好让孩子休息，我能看到他在喘息，他得平静下来。”  
她尽力安抚着孩子，Hank开始处理伤口，清理孩子的胸口。他的血流出但是没有破损皮肤。Charles开始料理他的草药，准备他的笔记，Erik在外围踱步，然后站在他身边，手指挠了挠Charles让他看到。  
很容易感受到Erik的遗憾，说实话，Charles也希望Erik在身上，在他里面，在他脖子旁喘息，但现在不合适，这里有个男孩快要死了。他把Erik一只手放到他肩膀上，另一只手怀住他的胸膛。“别做不该做的事，但我喜欢你在我身边。”  
Erik抱住他，轻轻吻了吻他，然后他就规矩了许多。尽管他的手指依然在乱动，但是Charles已经可以忽略他了，查阅了他的笔记然后继续工作。  
“我想你。”  
“我也是。”他在继续料理药物之前又花了些时间挤挤Erik的手腕。  
Erik靠过来，嘴唇离他的耳朵只有一英寸，“我爱你。”  
Charles几乎为国王话里的温暖而切到自己的手，“我也爱你。”这让他的耳朵得到一个亲吻。  
“Charles。”Hank打断了他们在一起的时间，“那孩子非常恐慌，呼吸困难，他的心跳太快了，他在浪费他的血液。”  
这消息的严重性体现在了Charles的动作上。“亲爱的，”他转向Erik，“你能帮帮忙吗？”  
Erik的眼睛睁大了，然后摇头，“我可不会照顾孩子！”他发出嘶嘶的声音。  
“就和他说说话，给他讲讲故事，唱支歌，握住他的手，告诉他一切都会好起来。”Charles的手抚摸着Erik的脸颊，被他睁大的眼睛和惊慌的表现逗乐了，“你会做的很好的。”  
“我——”他的下巴收紧，“我想如果我有一窝孩子，我至少也得学会如何照顾他们。”Erik转身朝Kurt走去，国王正在虚弱的Kurt窗前，他摸了摸那孩子的膝盖，非常温柔。“Kurt，一切……一切都会好的。最好的医生在为你工作呢。”  
Charles想他也想要一窝孩子的话……  
不过，他转身继续切药，来自国王甜蜜低沉的声音像是在唱着摇篮曲之类的歌，Charles没法一边听一边专注切药。他将切好的草药混合起来，然后又再次研磨。他应该将药制成膏状，于是他又加了更多的草药和油脂。整个过程的时间比他所想象的要长，他工作的时候Hank为那孩子紧紧地缠上了绷带，然后给他喂了水，果汁，鸡蛋的一些混合物，以防止他的血液变得太过稀薄。  
那孩子的呼吸终于舒缓起来，他睡着了，Erik松开Kurt的手，回到了Charles身边。  
“他睡着了。”  
Charles点头，“谢谢你，你真是出奇的擅长此事。”  
“我想我大概也不会是个可怕的父亲。”  
“我早说过你会是个很好的父亲，几个礼拜可没改变我的想法。”  
忧伤的气氛开始蔓延其阿里，Charles终于完成他的药物之后他们叫醒了Kurt。他吞下药物之后又迷迷糊糊地睡去。  
“这药的具体构成是什么？”Hank问，那男孩睡着了，他的绷带也帮好了，他这会儿在吃东西。  
“部落的人说血液里有某些元素是负责在你受伤时止血，愈合伤口的，而这药的作用就是提高那些元素的含量。如果你给心脏不好的人用，那么这也可能相当危险，可能造成心脏梗塞。”  
Henry点头，“我希望能起作用。”  
Charles也这么想。“Hank，你去让公主和大使吃点东西好吗，我来照顾他。”  
当然，他们并不想离开，但是Raven显然被照顾好，她看了那么久Kurt缓慢困难的呼吸，在睡梦中不舒服的转身，Charles轻轻固定住他，以免他进一步乱动伤害到自己。他真是个漂亮的孩子，他的皮肤色深，像他的父亲一样，但他的头发有着明亮的金色，像是天使一样。Erik坐在Charles身后，手指抚过他的脊背，是支持而非挑逗。他一定注意到了Charles的紧张，所以正轻轻地按摩着他的脊背。  
“他怎么了？”Charles等这对父母离开后问Hank。  
“他被推倒了，”Erik生硬地说，“他受了伤，手臂上有不同形状大小的伤痕，像是他在上楼时被推倒了。他该为断的不是他的脖子而庆幸。”  
“你这可怜的孩子，”Charles说，“大家都拿你当筹码，但谁会做这样的事？”  
这话太夸张了，但是Erik还是回答了。“我也在想，我想他们非常想和Klettgau开战，不然怎么不去伤其他的王子？他是无法继位的，他前面还有三个王子呢，至少。”  
Erik在思考时轻轻抿唇，额头出现了纹路。  
“您在考虑政治的时候真是相当吸引人，陛下。”Charles并没有看向Erik，调情或是什么别的，仅仅只是陈述一个事实而已。他用湿布小心翼翼地擦去Kurt额头上的汗水，“有人想要杀死一个孩子，多么铁石心肠。”  
“这是政治，Charles。”  
“你会杀一个孩子吗，一个小孩子，只为了达到你的目的？”  
Erik沉默了很久，但最终他只是伸手抚过Charles的脖子，然后把湿布接过来擦掉男孩头上的汗珠。“我以前这么想过，但我如今无法想象这么做。”Erik擦了擦男孩的手，然后放下布和Charles挤在一起，温暖。  
“他们的目的似乎是毁了你的国家，”Charles安静地说，“送来的新娘给你带来患病的后裔，谋杀孩子的指控使你蒙羞……”  
“但这场联姻是主教促成的，他忠诚地服务着我的家庭，首先是我的父亲，然后是我，已经二十五年有余。”Erik摇摇头，“不，他是清白的，一定是别的原因。也许是Klettgau皇帝他自己，他给了我Raven，他本可以送来一名刺客。”Erik叹气，伸手将Charles搂紧怀里，“我想你，我需要你的意见和观点。”  
“这就是为什么你有主教和你的母亲在你身边，她已经摄政多年，我确定她对国家的运行相当了解。”他渴望为Erik发声，诤言能让Erik避免犯大错，Erik被他的激情所支配，这一系列的事情无法让他平静，Charles轻轻抚摸着他的耳朵，“我爱你。”  
“我想要你，Charles，我想要你在我身边（I want you by my side），不是主教，不是我母亲，我想要你。”  
他也希望如此，但Charles闭上眼睛，蹭了蹭Erik的耳朵，他知道，Erik所说的永远不可能实现。“我只是个商人，一个交际花罢了。”  
“杰出，仁慈，智慧，而又美丽。”Erik吻了吻他的额头，“我还能找到像你这么好的另一半吗？”  
Charles也希望能成为他的配偶。Charles知道自己听见了Erik的话，但这太疯狂了。Charles不知道如何运行，Emma曾和他稍微说过一些，教堂——通过Shaw主教代表——被全国所祝福——这就是为什么他们选了Raven。“你会找到他的，最终，或者……”他收住了口，“或者你可以找个在政治上最有利的人，我依然会在你身边。”  
“那样你将放弃一切，一个正常的家庭，一位丈夫或妻子，你所值得的一切锦衣玉食，只为了我？”Erik的声音温柔，几乎难以听见，犹如窗外传来的微风与Kurt微弱的呼吸。  
“那孩子呢？”  
“你的？”Erik问。  
“你的，”这是Charles唯一可以回答的。  
“噢。”Erik陷入沉默，手指抚摸着Charles，“好的，你想要多少就多少，在宫里生一窝，一窝乱跑的小怪兽，就像他们的Alpha一样，但在你眼中他们都是些小天使。”  
Charles微笑起来，咬了咬唇，然后笑容扩大。“我喜欢这样。我想——”他看向Erik，开始踌躇起来，“Moira和我在南方做贸易时进展相当不错，我知道她还想过去……我也想过去，Kurt要会需要药物以维持他的身体。”Charles没说“他可能痊愈”这样的话，他是个现实主义者，但这个世界有时是可以通过努力以及好运实现梦想的。他希望Kurt的身体能好起来，希望这会成真。  
“抛下我和你的孩子们，和一个漂亮小Omega一起去冒险？”Erik的声音很轻，但依然带着某种锐利  
他不确定Erik的语气意味着什么，然后他低下头，“如果你不准的话，那就……”  
“噢，Charles，我不会对你说不的，确实需要人去南方。”  
希望，真正的希望，而不是虚幻的奢望，一些他觉得很长一段时间都不会实现的食物，突然一下近在咫尺。孩子，一位爱他的Alpha，在宫中拥有位置，夺回他父亲的生意，Moira和他一起去往南方开拓他的贸易，这听起来就像是个美梦，而他终于可以触及。  
“谢谢你。”  
纯粹的幸福感没有持续多久，Charles站起身，检查了Kurt的体温，然后查看了他的伤，它们在慢慢地变成紫色，这实际上是一种好现象，他喂孩子多吃了一些糊糊，擦了擦他的额头然后让他躺下来，拨开他眼睛前的头发，看着他。他是个多么可爱的小男孩呀，漂亮，非同一般，也许他以后还会很聪明。  
Erik轻轻唱起摇篮曲，Charles觉得他更加爱他了。  
Hank在一小时候带着公主和大使回来，他检查了孩子的脉搏、呼吸、颜色、体温，以及一切他认为应该检查的地方。“这并非奇迹，但我想最危险的时候已经过去了，一些小伤甚至开始愈合了。”  
“这通常需要几天……”Raven说，然后她抱住Charles，在他的肩头哭起来，“谢谢你，谢谢你。这……这是魔法，我会给你任何东西，就是……谢谢你。”  
Charles伸出手轻轻按了按她后背，“嘘，我只是做了正确的事，我答应过你我会的。”  
“我……”她笑了，以一种令人不适的方式，她的笑容带着哭腔，像是叫声而不像笑声，“如果陛下允许的话，我可以说我任凭你吩咐。”  
“没有这个必要，但是谢谢你，公主，Raven。”他抱紧她，亲吻她的额头，几乎像是在对待自己的妹妹而不是公主。Azazel似乎也不介意他们俩之间的亲密，两个Omega之间的关系不会被想得太过危险。“Hank，你需要休息吗？”  
他的朋友摇摇头，“你该去休息了，Charles，你看起来非常疲倦。”  
“我觉得我还好，Hank，”Charles说，松开Raven，擦干她的眼泪。  
Erik站起来，伸出手搂住Charles的腰，“不，我觉得医生是对的，你需要休息。”  
Hank低下视线，有些脸红，“是的，去床上休息。”  
“但我状态很好……”噢。“是的，我想我是该去。呃……我能否冒昧请求陛下送我安全回房？”  
当然，Erik，这时已经完全失去了他所有的机智，他直接开口说：“我房间很近。”然后，真的，没什么。他的脸微微发红，房间里的其他人看起来都在忍住不笑，然后Erik把他带出房间，沿着走廊直奔他的卧室。

~16~

  
几分钟内Erik就把他带进房间，将他压在门后。Erik的热度压在他身上，激起了他体内一些原始深层的的东西，一些就算离开Erik五周也没忘记的感受。如果有的话，那便是让他更加渴望Erik的唇和他的手。国王倾身向前，握住他的脖子，力度大得能留下淤青，然后他呻吟起来，拉开他的手。  
“抱歉……”他的手看起来可一点也不抱歉，继续抚摸着Charles的小腹，越摸越低，Erik看他的眼神几乎要吞下他去。“我会对你温柔的，和你做爱，慢慢地操你。”  
这就像他所说的那样吸引人，Charles觉得自己要站不稳滑落下去了，一张嘴包裹着他的阴茎，将他撩得不行Erik才操他，“来，稍微减弱一点，让我们才能好好地重新了解自己，我想要你就像你想要我那样多。”  
他轻轻地推了推——坚定却不到伤害Erik感情的程度——Charles移了移他们的位置，让Erik的背能靠上那扇厚实的木门，站在国王房间的入口处。“Charles……”  
Erik的音调并非高潮的预兆，但他的确已经到了边缘，Charles忽略了这个，有些粗鲁地跪了下去，这不怎么体面，但是他想要这么做，非常想要。他拉开Erik的腰带，故意扯着它们，他脑子被精虫接管了。这比他想象的时间花得更长，但他被Erik的手所鼓励着，Erik的手伸下来，用拇指摩擦着Charles的喉咙，手指轻轻地在他下巴上抚摸。  
当Charles的手终于完成工作，他把裤子脱下来却只是看着。Erik为Charles目眩神迷，国王进入过他的身体，足以让他熟悉国王的……大小和长度，但这样近距离地看着也有一种别样的愉悦。他舔了舔唇——听到国王的呻吟，头靠在木门上——然后他在龟头上印下一个非常纯洁的吻。  
当然，他从未对Erik这么做过，但是他非常想尝试。这也许会是快速的，他的口腔火热平滑，让Erik插进去然后射出来，但Charles不再是Erik的小情人了，也不再是他的娼妓，他是Erik的爱人。作为爱人，他要让他们都享受到。  
于是他伸出手，轻轻地握住Erik的手，手指在男人的双球上来回，然后用嘴唇包裹住Erik的鬼头，轻轻吮吸。Erik发出呜咽，Charles缓了缓，又舔了舔唇然后重新回去，重重地吸吮。  
“Charles.”Erik喊他名字的方式就像他是神一样，而他恳求宽恕。他的嘴沿着Erik的长度吞下——几乎一半都在Charles嘴中——舌头被压在Erik下面。  
最令他惊讶的是，他慢慢地划着圈，嘴唇如他所做的一样撅起，只是Erik在他嘴里这一行为就让他湿了。他没有被Erik这样影响过，总是温暖而准备好的，但是他的身体开始慢慢成熟起来，Erik还没摸他呢。  
“爱你，”他轻轻说，然后又滑了下去。  
“多么爱你，”Erik回答道，他一只手的手指缠绕在Charles发间，另一只手轻轻抚摸着Charles的脸颊，“美丽，完美。”  
Charles又一次吸吮他，Erik开始新一轮的胡言乱语与呻吟。这样的刺激常常是Erik对他做的，让他喘息，胡言乱语，因为欲望而呻吟，但现在他的陛下如此的想要他，意乱情迷。他想他应该常这么做……  
Charles的思路被Erik的抽插所打断，这让他意识到他该更专心一点。Charles把手伸向Erik臀部，将他固定在门板上更加热切地吸吮他。他没法完全容纳Erik，但他尽力了，他的喉咙张到不适的地步，然后他才退出一些，继续吮吸。  
“Charles.”  
他意识到Erik带有警告的喘息，然后退出了一些以免被Erik火热的精液呛到，他不熟练地吞了下去，轻轻舔去剩下的部分，然后他靠在Erik精瘦的大腿上，Erik的手指温柔地在Charles的发间缠绕。  
“你尝起来不错。”  
Erik只是笑笑，继续抚摸Charles的头发。  
他们这样休息了好一会儿，直到Charles的背部痉挛起来，他试着伸展开来，但他轻轻呜咽了一下，然后靠着Erik的大腿，继续着他徒劳的拉伸工作。  
“你还好吗？”  
“只是我的背，”他笑，“还有我的膝盖。”他直起身，适当地伸了伸，“很明显我已经不习惯这个姿势了。”  
房间里的沉默令人舒适，Charles发现Erik已经不在他靠着的门口了，他们俩伸展着扭曲的地方，刚刚的姿势拉紧了他俩的后背和腿。房间里充满着熟悉的慵懒感，Charles曾想，也许，过了这么久再重回Erik的怀抱是否会觉得奇怪和尴尬，但如果有什么区别的话，那就是他感觉很对，他甚至都没有什么浪漫的想法。  
Erik慢慢解开他的上衣，带他去卧室，没有展示自己，或做其他性感的举动，仅仅只是不紧不慢地脱了衣服。就像……他们已经结婚了一样。Charles赶走这让人不舒服的想法，他们就像是已婚夫夫一样，一种长久，但与生俱来的舒适感调和在他们之间，他们……已经是了。Charles脱下他的裤子折好，然后跪坐在有褶皱的丝绸上，把衣物放在长椅上。  
“我一直没机会问，”Erik最终说，“南下旅程如何？”  
他的语气又变成他们所熟悉的那种从床上聊到“无论哪里反正不是床上”的舒适语气了。他喜欢Erik的每一面，但这个问题提醒了他国王爱的是他的全部，而不仅仅是他能在肉体上取悦Erik。  
“事实上，非常棒。有些部落还记得我父亲，他们很乐意与我共事。”Charles微笑，那真的很棒。“明显是因为我的眼睛，显得非常值得信任。”  
“这可不是我喜欢你眼睛的原因，Charles.”  
他脸红了，不过Erik没看见，除非那颜色已经到了他的脖子。“嗯，我们已经得到了一些联络人，我想我们下次去的时候会更好运，我有个相对固定的市场而他们现在也很感兴趣。Moira和我很快就会处理这边的销售工作。”他脱去上衣放在长椅上，为他腹部的古怪图腾而感到一阵怪异的难为情。  
“这……很不错。”Erik声音里的犹豫很明显，然后这男人笑了，悲伤和另一些情绪Charles没能捕捉到。“对不起，Charles，我向你索取一切，却什么也没有回报。我发现我只是想留下你。”  
这想法让他温暖。“这就足够了，Erik。”  
“我向主教……”Erik又一次陷入沉默，“我向主教请求允许让我和你成婚。”  
Charles吞咽了一口，喉咙干燥而沉重。“他说不。”这很难不感到苦涩——尽管Charles努力不要这么想。他知道Shaw是永远不会对他感兴趣的，而且他出身低微。难过的是，他并不惊讶于主教的回答。他想要Erik，的确，但是他知道他们两人之间隔了千山万水，这完全是合理的。Charles名下几乎没有嫁妆，他的技能对政治毫无用处，他的婚姻无法带来任何盟约。他是件有价值的商品，但不是位好伴侣。  
他们依然没有面对面，Charles低着头，努力不要去想……想这一切。Erik在他身后几步之外，他拉近他抱紧他，这样他就能在Erik的怀里，靠着他。“Charles，我……”  
“谢谢你。”他不确定他该说什么，但他知道他的意思，“谢谢你为我请求。”这表示Erik曾考虑过让Charles成为他的伴侣，这就让他觉得其他都不重要了。他转过身亲吻Erik，温暖而缓慢，他用牙齿轻咬着Erik的唇。“当然，我会说愿意的。”  
Erik抱住他，低头亲吻他的脖子。一开始他想Erik也许会说些什么，可能会表达他们之间的感情，但他只是轻轻地吻着Charles的皮肤，然后将他带到床上，手指温柔地握住他的手腕。  
“Charles？”Erik的眼神落到下方，看到他肚子上的图腾，Charles感到一阵尴尬的脸红。  
在他思考之前，Erik便跪下来，摸着图腾的位置。Charles的身体立刻有了反应，他的阴茎颤动起来。  
“这是……”他笑了，手指穿过Erik的头发，“你还记得我说过，作为Omega他们想给我什么吗？”  
“祝福你拥有强壮的儿子。”Erik陷入沉默，手指抚摸着图腾，开口道，“这就是？”  
“是的。”他在回答时感到一阵燥热和脸红，有点傻，只是一个毫无科学根基的古老迷信罢了。  
Erik在他肚脐之下吻了吻，“这是怎么运作的？”  
“这只是……染料。并不能真的……”Erik抬头看他，眼里……有些悲伤。“魔法。”他把手指伸进国王的头发里，弄乱他的短发，让头发东翘西翘的。“南方的魔法让我擅于生育……更像个Omega以及……”他笑起来，他觉得说这些真是够傻的。“就和我上床吧，我的王。”  
Erik站起来，把他一把捞起，抓住他的脚把他带到床上，温柔地将他放下。Charles张开腿发出他慵懒的邀请，尽管Erik可能还会要花一些时间才真正操他。Erik没在他双腿间浪费时间，他的手指轻轻碰触他的膝盖，打开他，然后手指攀上Charles苍白的小腿。他在Erik在他嘴里时就已经湿了，但他的快感在稳定地升级着，缓缓升到他的小腹，几乎接近痛苦。他呜咽起来。  
“嘘，”  
Erik温柔地抚摸他，手指在他阴茎上来回，然后用拇指抚摸他的尖端。他的手指轻轻抚慰着他，就像爱抚着某种易碎品，但那刺激远远不够。Charles在Erik热切地抚摸他，吸他的时候终于忍不住求饶，Erik开始准备操他，他继续抚摸他，手很慢。过了一会儿终于放进了一根手指，他咬住唇，没法忍住双腿的摆动，他感觉到Erik手指的抽插与愉悦。  
“天啊你真紧，”Erik评论到，更多的是对他自己说，但Charles无法不同意这点，自从他不在Erik身边，自从他离开吉诺莎，别说手指了，他的身体已经不习惯这种状态了。“我感觉就像被你开苞的那次一样。”  
“再一次？”他的眼睛闭了闭，想起他们在一起的第一夜，Erik带着疯狂的欲望与激情操了Charles。  
手指停了下来，没在他的阴茎上动作，也没在他身体内动。  
他撅起嘴，嘴唇红艳神情沮丧。“Erik？”  
“我……”  
Charles睁开眼，抬头看向Erik，国王的脸上充满惊讶，下巴松开，眼睛睁大，往下看Charles的方式就像他是某种不可思议的奇迹，而他从未见过。  
“你那时是处子？”  
他曾是……确实是他说的那样。Erik的手指依然在他身体里，手指依然环绕着他的勃起。Charles努力集中精神，但他只是咬着嘴唇，点点头。  
“你那时甚至根本不认识我。”Erik的声音带有一丝畏怯，“我该对你更好些的，Charles。”  
他说不出更多东西，但Charles伸出手臂，而Erik撤回手指，两人拥抱在一起，Charles的手轻轻拍了拍Erik的脊背。“比爱我更好？比让给我想要的孩子和自由更好？比告诉我如果你可以的话，你打算让我成为你的伴侣更好？你会如何待我更好呢？”  
“反正就是更好。”Erik在Charles的肩头嘟囔着说，他抓住Erik，两人滚到一起让他变成了上面那个，跨坐在Erik腰间。  
“我不会有比你更爱的人，我也不会还能比现在更爱你。”（"I could love no one better than you, and I could love you no better than I do."）  
“甜言蜜语，Charles，我的商业王子。”  
Charles微笑，低下头，开始舔吻Erik的喉咙。“真心实意。”  
Erik稍稍往下——现在角度有些困难了——伸进了一根手指。Erik并不急躁，他慢慢地抚摸着他，将手指送得更深，慢慢地开拓他。Erik的另一只手懒懒地抚摸着Charles的腰，手指沿着他小腹的染料边缘。  
“他们为什么给你画这些？”  
Charles嗔怪道，“我都和你说过了，你已经问过一次了。”  
他俩都笑了起来，Charles直起身体，手撑在Erik胸膛。Erik没放松，手指依然在他身上漫游。  
“要不就是这个，要不就是一些吸引alpha的东西，我说我已经有alpha了，所以显然那下一步就是……”他咬咬唇，Erik在他体内轻轻擦过，不太快，只是一个轻微的爱抚，这让他的身体颤抖起来，继续分泌爱液。  
Erik在伸进第二根手指时发出意义不明的哼哼声，他懒洋洋的，Charles也闭上眼睛，让自己享受Erik的抚摸。温暖，干燥的手又一次包裹上他的阴茎，Erik开始抚摸他，他闭上的眼睛使刺激加倍了。他爱Erik，爱Erik似乎想要取悦他的样子，想让他感觉要命的好，想好好照顾他的身体。  
他的国王戏弄着他，不够让他满足，但足够让他渴望更多。他的手按压在他的小腹上，按摩的方式让他的内里感觉得到，需要，想要，Erik……他不知道自己喉咙里发出了什么样的声音，疼痛和扼制的声音，但Erik加快在他阴茎上的动作，他的双球慢慢感到刺激。  
当他高潮时紧抓住Erik的肩膀，射在他们之间以及Erik的小腹上，他的身体在高潮喘息时颤抖，“Erik……”  
Erik放下他的身体，亲吻他，舌头抚慰着两人的嘴唇好一会儿。  
他最后躺下来，Erik在他身上抱住Charles的肩膀，温暖他，火热的呼吸喷在他的脖子以及更低的位置，湿润的吻温暖着他的皮肤，当Erik的嘴唇移开时留下凉意。他用手指夹住Erik的下巴，倾斜角度让他能看着Erik的眼睛。  
“我的王。”  
“是的，”Erik毫无犹豫，“永远，我是你的。”  
他无法呼吸，于是他闭上了眼睛，这样Erik就不会看到他即将流出的泪水。Erik抬起身子，亲吻让他感到刺痛的眼泪。  
“你是我除了名义之外任何方面的配偶。”  
他们懒懒地抚摸着彼此的每一寸皮肤，Erik的手指来来回回，描绘着Charles腹部荒谬的图腾，Charles的小腹和手指无法躲开Erik的喉咙，他的脖子，他的肩膀，以及他的一切。  
当Erik又开始硬起来的时候，Charles爬到国王身上，自己跨坐在男人的大腿上，他缓慢地骑着Erik，他们的大腿磨蹭着彼此，一开始粗鲁而不协调，直到他们终于找到了节奏。他能每天都这样活着，吉诺莎并不真正需要一位国王，他可以要Erik每时每刻都这样操他。他们配合得太完美了，Charles永远不想和他分开。  
他再次高潮，稍微比Erik晚一点，然后他倒下来，决定要把Erik当做自己的枕头，但他最后还是滚到了他的那一边，Erik和他埋在丝绸床单下，头靠着松软的枕头。他咧嘴笑起来，Erik回了他一个露出牙齿的笑。国王把Charles搂入怀中，然后往下摸了摸他的腹部，最后重新回到Charles的脸，手指的动作和一个月的分别让Charles的脊柱感到紧张。他感到……被爱着，温暖，湿滑，被填满，被好好操过，以及……被拥有着。  
Erik吻了他的肩膀。  
但是他知道Erik也把自己交给了他。  
完完全全。

  
~17~

  
Charles惊吓着醒来，他的手臂被一双手钳制，但并非那双温暖舒适的手，他们粗暴地将他拖开，力道能在他身上留下淤青。他一开始被吓哭了，思维还沉浸在睡眠中而无法思考任何事，能确定的是一定是出了什么岔子而让他被拖下床去，但他又在挣扎中被抽打，粗硬的皮靴踢在他身上使他发出呜咽，他一定又留下淤青了。  
“这什么意思？”Erik咆哮出声。  
Charles摇了摇头，试图弄清发生了什么。他好容易才回过神来，他是从Erik的床上被拖下来，赤裸着，已经干掉的体液和大腿上昨晚性爱留下的痕迹依然还在他身上。他依然能感受到Erik给他带来的那些愉悦的疼痛。他可不想为Erik展示这些，毕竟，这里还有至少六名侍卫以及……主教大人。  
“好吧，”Shaw打量着他，眼神从他的肩膀到胸膛到小腹，Charles没搞错的话还一直看到他的阴茎下面，也许还看到了他大腿上那些干了的证据。“看来我对于巫术的指控可没弄错啊。”他冷笑道。  
“你他妈在说些什么，主教阁下？”Erik称呼Shaw的方式就像是在吐出一句咒骂。  
“我们从Forst女爵那儿截获了一些……Xavier写给她的违禁消息。”红衣主教借着这个机会再一次地将眼神回到Charles身上，Charles试着遮掩身体让他不必完完全全地暴露在这房间里每个人的眼皮底下。他并不羞耻，只是主教的那种眼神让他内心深处的某个部分觉得不舒服。但他没法动弹，他的手臂被警卫钳制住，一边一个，能活动的幅度只能让他觉得更像是在把自己展览出去。主教每次看向他都让他觉得非常不安，Charles站直了身体，不过这也没让Shaw看得起他。  
“关于你说的那些违禁消息，”Charles说到，显得比他感觉的更勇敢，“她是我的朋友，我们是聊了许多，但那是我们的私事。”  
“是的，你和女爵的私事已经得到的教廷的注意，同时也注意到了你和那些先生夫人们的约会，那些你和他们见面的日程。”主教的眼神终于不再逼视他，Charles也松了口气，他转过头，Erik床上爬了起来，扯着他的袍子努力系好。“我将严肃对待表明Xavier先生和Frost女爵试图刺杀Klettgau王子Kurt的证据。”  
“那是假的。”他的声音很艰难，他知道他也几乎快哭了。“我没有做任何伤害那孩子的事，我前往南方寻找救治他的方法。我在找寻救治他的草药时不可能还能组织对他的刺杀。”  
“但幸好你还有同伙，”Shaw回答说，“Frost已经被证明有罪了，你们合伙谋杀的工作做得相当不错。”  
Charles此时才真的紧张起来，他确实开始怀疑了，如果Emma……如果她真的陷害了他。他信任她，他曾的确如此，而她放弃了让他成为她的Omega这场交易，但是Charles并未曾多想这件事，Emma从未从这场交易中得到任何好处。  
“没话好说了，Xavier？”  
Erik走向他，终于走向他，将斗篷披在他的肩膀上，挥开侍卫的手。不过，他的眼睛里不再充满暖意，而是艰难，Charles抬头看向Erik，眼中充满泪水，“你不能相信这个，Erik.”  
国王没有回答。  
“我没做任何错事，”Charles最终说，“你们一定是弄错了什么，我为Erik——”  
Shaw反手抽了他一巴掌，“是陛下，”他纠正道。  
Erik愤怒地咬紧牙关，但沟通显然有效，如果Shaw还继续他的行为，Erik可会要动手了，不管他是不是主教大人。  
“我为陛下确保了Kurt的安全，使得与Klettgau无须开战。谁想与Klettgau交战，谁就是刺杀那孩子的凶手。”Charles想，主教这不计后果的行动难道不正是合了反叛者的心意吗。这想法令人发冷，他不想去问，但是……“你要我如何证明我的清白呢，主教阁下？”  
Shaw挥了挥手，完全否定了这个说法。“调查正在进行中，如果你确实是清白的，那么调查结果将清白无虞，真正的刺杀者会被找到，证据会被发现，而你的清白也就被证实了。”  
“明白了。”Charles毫无疑问是清白的，但是……他也没法否认主教很不喜欢他。“那在调查期间，我该在哪里待着呢？”  
“高塔，”Shaw立刻答道，“那里有相当实用的房间，你能……过得舒服一点。”  
带细缝的小盒子。他不觉得他会喜欢，但是现在他也没得选了，不然他就是又一次和Shaw过不去。  
“我能不能……？”  
不过Erik打断了他的话，“你们都出去等着，Xavier先生准备好了之后会和你的侍卫走的。”  
国王没再说话，Charles在人们离开后深吸了口气，伸手抱住肩膀，冷得发抖。当他们终于能独处时，Charles又做了个深呼吸。“Erik，我从来没做过背叛你的事。”  
“我……”Erik沉默了一会儿，“我相信你。”  
“那我便什么都可以承受。”  
他们匆匆亲吻，然后Charles用力地清洗自己的身体，他的牙齿，他的大腿，最后才穿好衣服。他依然穿着国王的长袍而非自己的丝绸衣服，据他所知，高塔既不温暖也不舒适。在他到达之前那儿已经放有他的东西了，裤子，衣服以及书——就只有一些小说，并没有他的草药书籍——以及当然，他的草药，账本这些也都没有。  
他需要个计划，但这已经让他疲累而害怕，他最后只是蜷缩在他那小而不舒服的床上，在他窄小漏风的房间，蜷缩在他自己的世界里，这让他想像个孩子一样大哭一场。  
过了几小时后他起床，升起火，穿衣洗漱。他开始觉得饿起来，匆匆跑到窗缝前发现已经接近中午了。不耐的仆人带着相当无味的午餐过来，他生火加热了那些鸡肉，这时Emma大步走到他的房间。  
“看来我们都有些麻烦了，Charles？”  
“你也被弄到这儿来了？”  
她摇摇头，优雅地坐在一把椅子上，叉取食物并且安静地表达自己对此的不满。  
“不是你干的，对吧？”  
“当然不是我。但你提出怀疑这一点值得表扬。但是不。”她叹气，“到目前为止，这是个阴谋，我最近和Logan睡觉，和军队那边有点联系，有人买凶杀人，刺杀Kurt。”  
“你有证据吗？”  
“没有。但明显主教看起来并不需要证据。”Emma拍了拍身边的椅子，Charles做过去，然后开始咀嚼食之无味的鸡肉。“值得庆幸的是既然他在找证据，那他自然得找各种东西，这会花他不少时间。如果我没想错，他该是在找能陷害我们的东西。”  
Charles嚼着肌肉皱眉，非常难吃。“我们能乐观点吗？”  
“你的意思是？”  
“我知道他不喜欢我，但是……”Charles耸肩，“他说我向Erik行巫蛊之术，也许他觉得——”Charles又耸耸肩，“Erik的统治已经失去了上帝的青睐什么的？”  
Emma转了转眼珠，“上帝的青睐。”她似乎在思考什么，“他可是将那位公主送给陛下的人。”  
“这可能仅仅只是个失误，”Charles回答，他确实是不喜欢主教，但是以最大的恶意揣测他人并非Charles的作风。“王室隐疾具体的情况我们并不清楚。”  
“他不希望你离国王太近。”  
“我是个交际花，这可是淫秽堕落而腐化的。”他转转眼珠，“他不喜欢我可以简单地归结于偏见，太后也不喜欢我。”  
“但Shaw可在她耳边吹了不少年的风，成为她亲近的内僚已经十五年有余，在Erik年幼尚无法执政的时候就开始了。”  
“可就算Erik下台也轮不到Shaw来统治啊。”  
“这可说不定。”  
“我想不到可能性，”Charles回答，“他是主教，他不能结婚也无法有合法的执政身份，他的身份在这方面就和我一样。”  
Emma叹气，“还是别争了吧。”  
“好吧。让我假设一下，要么是主教有某种理由相信我们在搞摧毁吉诺莎的阴谋，要么就是他自己在搞。无论是哪种情况，都没法真正发现要陷害我们的人。”  
“没错。”Emma叉起一块鸡肉吃起来，“我们起床后我就已经要Logan去跟进这事了。”  
“我们？”  
她收起下巴，露出防御的姿态。“好吧他和我在一起了，从而不必去与别人结婚。”  
“在一起了？”  
Emma做了个粗鲁的手势，表示他们的下半身也在一起了，他大笑起来，几乎忘形，“那我得恭喜你喽？”  
“他不想要孩子，不适合做我的侯爵。”  
他哼了哼。  
他们相互照顾陪伴着对方大约持续了一周半的时间，依然什么也没有发生。Erik没来见过他，也没有其他什么人，他和Emma努力想着各种可能性，Shaw在这样的情况下能得到什么好处。  
Logan的出现终于带来了一些变化——他显然是以Emma最爱的Omega的身份而来，而Hank则是作为他的医生而来。Emma进了自己的单间，然后里面发出爆炸般的重击和下流的声响，而Charles在尽力让自己不去想他有多么想念Erik。  
“我得为Kurt进行更多的治疗，”Hank开门见山地说。  
Charles只是点点头然后动身接过Hank拿来的草药开始工作。  
“我还想给你做做检查，你还好吗？”  
Charles已经开始了他的工作，“我被困在这高塔里，即使我的爱人是国王，他定是能来看看我的，可他也从未来见过我，我……我很累，Hank，睡眠不足，我又担心他们会找到什么东西，尽管我的确是无辜的。”  
Hank将手指放上他的额头，然后下移到嘴唇，“你有点发热。”  
Charles眨眨眼。  
“还有什么不舒服吗？”Hank又按压了他其他的地方，Charles摇头，忽略Hank把手如此中性客观地放在他身上的古怪感觉，按压他的喉咙，手臂下方，以及腹部。  
“没有，谢谢你，Hank。我很好，没什么不舒服的，都没什么，我想不可能有什么感染吧？”  
Hank摇头，坐在他身边的椅子上，“没有，你看上去不错，没有什么不对的地方，甚至不能说发烧，只是体温高一点点而已。”  
“可能是因为这里有点冷？”  
“我叫你多盖点毯子了，Charles，这可不行。你吃了东西吗？”  
“吃了，老妈，”Charles回答，“难吃死了，但是我还是吃了。”  
Charles继续研磨他的草药。  
“现在怎么样了，Hank？”  
Hank微微动了动，带着尴尬和紧张，“好吧……我收到了公主的来函——表达她的谢意，她并不相信Shaw对你的指控——而Shaw认为你……你对国王使用了巫术。国王不太好。”  
Charles从喉咙里发出一声嘶哑的呜咽。  
“他没有生病，他只是……他非常想你，Charles。主教坚持这便是你使用巫术的一个证据，而太后也同意这一点，所以国王无法来看你，只是为了证明你并没有蛊惑他。”  
所以他只能和Erik离得远远的。他恨这想法，但他同时也为Erik所做的而欣慰。这不会帮到Shaw，但也没伤到他。“你能想办法让他知道我已经原谅他了吗？”  
Hank略略点头，“当然。你还有什么需要的吗，我是个医生。”  
“Moira，实际上，如果你可以的话，还有食物，也许这两件事可以同时做，宫人们也许可以提供些食物，不管哪个蠢蛋觉得可以在高塔里进行烹饪。”他的肚子发出轻轻的咕咕声回应，他拍了拍，“你看。”  
Hank只是摇摇头，为这荒谬的情景笑了笑，“我会看看有什么我能做的。”  
Emma在几小时之后信步走出，坐下，就好像她和Logan隔着门操得一点都不大声一样。Charles在她进来时闷闷不乐地滚向墙的那一边。  
“噢，蜜糖，我知道你想要，我可以提供，但是枕边谈话可是酝酿阴谋的最好时机。”她递给他一叠薄薄的文件，里面没什么重要信息。没有寻找刺客的消息，没有关于Charles和Emma密谋的消息，没有证明Charles的草药是用来下毒或者干什么别的的证据。  
“你怎么弄来的？”  
“Logan.”  
“他进来前他们没检查他？”  
“你不会想知道的。”  
Charles做了个鬼脸，继续翻阅文件，他现在坐起来了，但感觉依然生着闷气。“没有任何进展，这是……好事吗？”他思考着，“不过这一点表明Shaw可能不是阴谋的组织者，不是吗？如果他想我们快点死，他可以到处伪造证据。”  
Emma点头，“所以，他并非此事的谋划者，或者他另有目的。”  
“或者他想做出个天衣无缝的伪证？”  
“或者我们并非唯一的棋子。”  
“可能性太多了，”Charles总结道，“我们需要盯着主教，Gabriel Summers，可能吗？”  
Emma点头，“他没法除掉我们所有的眼线，谢天谢地。”  
“我担心Erik，”Charles终于承认，“所有的这一切……无论谁是始作俑者，它从头到尾都是想要伤害Erik，结束他的王朝。”  
“我们不会让这发生的，蜜糖，我保证。”

  
~18~

  
等待让Charles十分煎熬。这都好几个礼拜了，尽管Moira来了两次，带了些更好的食物，Hank连续七周每周都来了一次，为小王子制药，而Erik依然没有来，看起来就像一切都平安无事。他有两次被允许出塔，和Emma一起——去做礼拜，尽管他们俩对主教和他的信仰都并不怎么当一回事。  
他感觉到有一种压力在消耗着他的身体，他从来不认为自己脆弱，但这确实使他心神不宁，他发现自己醒的很早，甚至于想到食物就感到恶心。运气好的话他在中午可以忍受进食，但是从来没有他想要的食物。  
Moira成功地售出了他们绝大多数的货物，足以让Charles知道为防不测她会用心地照料好这些事。小王子已经醒了，但他并不确定是谁袭击了他，也没有什么对他和Emma不利的假证据，即使Shaw已经指出谋划这场刺杀的“确切通讯”。  
“你看上去有些憔悴，”Moira对他说。  
他耸耸肩，他已经在这高塔上尽力吃东西了。“还有什么新消息吗，亲爱的？”  
Moira摇摇头，但Charles看出了她的回避，她不想聊的一些东西。  
“我可是被关在小盒子里，给我找点乐趣嘛。”  
“Sean……Cassidy大人，他的财产明显缩水了，他的父亲以及负债累累，而Sean妹妹被卖给一位商人。”  
“Moira……”难怪她不想聊，“我很抱歉，是哪个商人啊？”他认识很多商人，也许他还和他们聊过，对于商人之间的谈话，他的Omega身份可帮不上忙，但幸好他作为国王的最爱多少弥补了这点，也给他增加了些分量。  
“这就是什么Sean寻求一份婚姻，已得到足够的钱来使他妹妹不必为此结婚。”  
“哪个商人？”他又问了一次。  
她明显不想说，“我觉得你猜的到。”  
“Cain？”  
她点头。  
Charles觉得……好吧他现在确实一直不太舒服，但是他的继兄将能和一个Omega上床让他感觉到肚子里的早茶和培根都搅动了起来，这想法使他想要跑到厕所呕吐。呕出半消化的食物和绿色的胆汁也依然无法驱除他的恶心感，然后他又吐了，呕出更多的食物和胆汁，他的胃才终于不再那么紧绷而让他感到那么不舒服了。  
“Charles！？”她站在他身后，抚摸着他的背，以及确保他的头发没掉到脸前。“你之前也吐过？”  
他摇摇头，这是第一次他因为恶心和紧张呕吐。他苦涩地笑，“弱小的Omega，多么可怜的造物。”  
“别说这种话。”她继续抚摸着他的脊背，“我会叫Hank来，你肯定是病了。”  
他点头，但当她站起来时他握住她的手腕，“Moira，我们得……你得做点什么，你现在也是个商人了，毫无疑问你可以在南方赚钱，赚到足够让Cassidy家能换回他们女儿的钱，这样Sean就不用为钱结婚了。”  
“那约定一年内就会执行，所以是时候了，幸好她还太小，但是这也意味着我不得不开始工作了，乘上船只，与你一起，而你被困在这里。”  
Charles在他的人生中从未感到如此无助，他不喜欢这样。在通常情况下，这些小困难不过仅仅只是给他稍稍添点阻碍，但在过去的这几周里，每一个小挫折几乎都变成了无法克服的困难，每次当他想要思考办法时，他的脑袋就变得空白一片。就好像他的脑子不属于自己了，变得枯竭而迟缓。“我会出去的，很快。”  
他刷了牙，又继续蜷缩在他的小床上，Moira轻轻的抚摸着他的脊背直到他渐渐入睡，不久Hank赶来了，叫醒了他。  
“Moira说你病了。”  
“我只是吐了，”他郁闷地说，“就一次。”实际上是两次，但是这两次是一起来的。所以从技术上来说，他也不算说谎。  
“你不舒服多长时间了？”他用手探了探Charles的额头，“你有点发热，把衣服脱了，我想看看你。”  
Charles从床上爬起来，一边烦躁地嘟囔着喜欢发号施令的alpha们和他们荒谬的指令。他只穿着马裤，他往下看了看自己，觉得自己感受到了一点Moira所说的他变得憔悴了的事实，他的肋骨以前更加突出——他的髋骨和臀部都显得沉重了些。他皱眉，Hank让他躺在床上，开始戳他的脖子和腋窝，划过他的胸膛。Charles有些畏缩。  
“放松些？”  
“什么叫放松，”Charles说着，有点恼怒。  
尽管他表现得如此烦躁，Hank依然向下挤压着他的肚子和小腹，然后往更下方。当他检查完毕时，靠在椅子上皱起了眉头。  
“怎么了？”他坐起身来，现在有点紧张了，“出了什么问题么？”  
Hank摇头，“我不……这么觉得……最好你提供一些尿液。”  
“真奇怪，”Charles恼怒地朝他开火，但是Hank只是摇了摇一个容器，几分钟后，Charles接过那个容器，去厕所做……该做的事情。“你肯定在想些什么，我敢说。你这脸色在玩ventiuna或者别的纸牌游戏时可讨不了什么巧。”（译者注：Ventiuna是21点的西班牙说法，Charles在说Hank把心思都写在脸上，恰好是poke face的反面。）  
“没什么的，”Charles觉得他只是在打太极而已，“我想你大概只是有点营养不良。”  
“我这一周都没吃到什么类似水果蔬菜的东西，”Charles抱怨。  
“什么！？Charles你必须得——”  
“Hank，我的意思是说只有一点绿色糊糊和这些难吃的苹果。”  
“哦，”Hank听起来平静了一些，“不过我还是觉得你要有更好的饮食，我会再和厨房说说的。”  
Charles又抱怨了他的膀胱，最后才终于显得愿意合作了。这玩意总是在半夜的时候相当活跃，就在他努力入睡的时候，而显然他相当焦虑。“你真的觉得我是营养不良？我小时候吃过更糟的，我曾经甚至吃了一个月烤鸡。”他妈妈不喜欢这个。  
他把尿液给Hank，然后坐回床上，这并不代表没什么事做了。  
“我希望你每天能在院子里活动活动，我会要求Emma也出去的，我得……确定她是否也这样不舒服。”  
“她没有，”Charles立刻回答，“她很健康。”  
“不过，这依然对我的治疗有益，那该死的主教和他的……”Hank减弱了声音，叹了口气。  
“Erik还是没来看我，”Charles说。这甚至并不代表什么。他知道什么阻止了Erik，主教和他该死的规矩以及他的调查。  
Hank拍了拍他的肩膀，然后给他一张纸，Charles把它打开，立刻就认出了Erik的笔迹。  
Charles，我希望作为国王能用一些方法让事情变得更简单些。我曾要求Shaw停止他荒唐的调查，但他依然坚持声称我被蛊惑了，Raven公主也被蛊惑了。我知道这是子虚乌有，但是我无法反驳教廷的结论。我必须为Genosha坚强起来，这样我们才能抵御Klettgau持续的骚动。如果我的能力被质疑，那么我将失去所有他们对我的尊敬。献上我所有的爱，Erik.  
Charles小心翼翼地将信折好，在上面印了一个轻吻，“傻瓜。”  
不幸的是，Erik总是以他的方式行事。  
“你不要告诉他我生病了，我不需要他担心我。”他已经足够担心他的了，但是这对他的消化没什么好处。  
“我会注意Emma，你今天也会得到更多的食物，我想要你多睡一点。”  
说起来容易做起来难，但是Hank给他垫了更多毯子，然后他也确实至少睡了几个小时，然后他被Emma摇醒。  
她带着一整篮水果，还有些生菜胡萝卜甚至还有洋葱。“我想他没打算我生吃。”不过他还是翻了个身，坐在桌子前拿起一根胡萝卜，擦掉最明显的脏污然后大口咬起来，“他也要你尿尿了？”  
她哼了一声，“我从Gabriel那听说的。”  
Emma现在得到他完全的注意力了，“Hank也告诉我了。”  
“你不太好，他不想你继续这样。”永远修剪精致的手指拿起托盘里的桃子，开始将它们切成小片，一半分给Charles，他吃桃子的样子就像个郁闷的小孩。“他认为Shaw雇了伪证者。”  
Charles僵住了，一片桃子悬在半空。  
“很明显有些图腾在你的房间被发现。”  
“图腾？拜托，我没有任何那些东西，甚至可以被解释为那些的东西，就算有，那也只可能是关于农神或是丰收之神或是什么完全无害的东西。”他摇摇头，为Shaw狭窄的心胸眼界而恼怒，“我很容易就可以证明——”  
“当然你能，这就是问题所在，也许Moira也能。”  
“Armando也许也能，如果是来自那里的东西。”  
“他还担心被连累呢。”  
“我又没和他睡，”Charles抱怨道。他不介意和别人睡，但在他和Erik的关系改变之后，他只遇到了Armando，Armando心里已经完全有人了。  
“噢，对，他已经完全被他心爱的小Alpha牢牢拴住了。”  
“什么？”Charles眨眨眼，这几周他可能是有点迟缓，但Armando是个Alpha,他怎么会爱上另一个Alpha。  
“我以为你不关心这些事，”Emma说，声音冷漠。  
他花了好几秒才意识到，一开始Emma实在说关于基督教的事情，然后Armando一定也知道那意义，然后……然后谁会是Armando最有可能爱上的Alpha。“Alex？”更多的线索闪现，“这就是为什么他不想和我睡？”  
他用餐的同伴哼了哼。  
他依然眉头紧皱，今天似乎不是个好日子，他什么都做不成。好吧，他可能还是可以做些什么，他无法改变人们对于两个Alpha关系的看法，“我还是不明白他为什么想要我被陷害巫蛊，很明显如果我犯了下毒或者暗杀的重罪才对我伤害更大。”  
“我也想知道，但我还没有看到任何线索。老实说……这可能还给了我一个免费的机会，我可以声称我也被你蛊惑了。”  
“如果到这个地步，我也想要你这么做。”他的胃里翻转起来，他皱起眉，紧张而又敏感，在最近这可不太妙。“有什么证据给了Erik吗？”  
她摇摇头，“我想要Gabriel毁了这些，但是这太过了。他是个虔诚的人，他不会喜欢主教做的那些事，但是能做的也只有这么多了。”  
“这……指控有什么特别的好处吗？他能得到什么吗？”  
Emma靠在椅子上，而Charles继续取着食物，努力保持着冷静。他的胃依然紧张，充满着不适的焦虑，他讨厌如此。Hank明天可能会带一些药水或是草药来，难以想象。  
“如果指控成功，你所有的财产将会被收归教会。”  
“我没有什么特别有价值的东西，一些钱，我父亲的房子不属于我，他的生意也不，甚至那艘我驶往南方的船也不是我的。我有些书，但是也没有孤本或者什么特别有价值的。”他摇摇头，“而且我大部分的书都已经被他拿走了。”  
“你……呃。”Emma没往下说，Charles抬头看她，他的胃沉了下去。“你将被交往教堂执行改造，为教会长老服务。”  
他试着想象了一下，改造这个词实在是个比它所意味的事情要好听得多的说法，也许他们想让他变得更加虔诚，又或许只是简单地让他更加服从于Shaw。Shaw。一想到此，当他被从Erik的床上拖起来时Shaw看他的敌意就在他脑子里挥之不去，Shaw的仁慈程度让他无法想象他将接受的会是什么样的改造教育。  
胆汁涌上他的喉咙，他伸手捂住嘴，拼命忍住呕吐。他的喉咙紧绷，胃部紧绷，好像他的身体在以紧绷而表现它的反对，Charles痛恨于此。  
“Charles？”  
他挥挥手，想让她不要担心，然后他放下手放到桌上。“那你说说他为什么要这么做。”  
“现在主教并没有什么理由特别想管住你，同样的，你既然已经是国王的情人，这样也没有什么价值让你成为他的下属。”  
Charles做了个鬼脸。“谢谢你，Emma，但是我担心主教对我的兴趣也许是……私人方面的。”  
Emma厌恶地撇了撇嘴。  
“不过，这可能也给了我们个好机会，他想要怎样将我定罪？”  
“三份证言证据，以及图腾。”  
“如果我证明那些图腾不过是自然相关的而已呢？”  
她耸耸肩，“你觉得有人会在乎吗？来自南方的黑魔法，邪恶的人，以及黑暗的伎俩什么的。”  
无知。Charles叹了口气，“那么……该怎么办？”  
“希望没人觉得你蛊惑了他，Charles。”  
他又想吐了。  
在第二天早晨日出之前，Hank很早就激动地叫醒了他。  
“Charles！Charles！”  
他用呕吐在Hank鞋子上代替了回答，Hank甚至没有任何不悦，只是充满着关心和担心，他将Charles眼前的头发理好，然后想清洁呕吐物。“噢天啊，我要死了，是吗？”  
“什么？不！你不会死，一切都非常的正常。”  
“正常什么？我压力很大，我现在感觉糟透了，我会被……被锁在一个小盒子里然后……”他靠回床上，感觉到眼泪开始顺着脸庞流淌。“为什么我会哭？！”  
“荷尔蒙。”  
“好的我当然知道我有荷尔蒙！”  
“你该告诉我你怀孕了的，Charles。”  
“什么？！”他跌跌撞撞地从床上爬起来，“什么？不。肯定没有。我是说……是的，Erik和我……但是才一次！”  
“我肯定你知道要有孩子的话，一次就足够了。”  
“听着！”Charles撩起他的衬衫，指着微微隆起的小腹。“这就是……个肚子而已，没有什么东西在里面动。”他甚至在努力收腹，但他生气地发现根本没法收到正常的样子，而他的理智正在叫嚣着他肯定是怀孕了。他都不知道他为什么对Hank生气，如果是两个月前，他一定会因为这消息而兴奋，但是现在，他的爱人拥有一切却放弃了他，只能寄托于教廷不要对他太残忍，他谁也见不到，但Emma却可以定期和情人约会，他感觉过载了，完全不知所措，他觉得好累，自己脾气很暴躁，又情绪化，他就是完全无法思考了。  
“Charles，”Hank搂住他肩膀，和他一起坐在床上，“我知道……我知道你一直想要孩子，但是……如果你现在不想要，也是可以的。”  
“绝对不行！”他将手保护性地放在自己的肚子上，他也许是有点困惑，但是他知道的，就算现在有些不合时宜，他也想要留下他的孩子。他只是……想活着，活着才能保住孩子。“Hank，我……”他的手指在头发中搅来搅去，努力思考着后果很影响，这真是一团糟。“天啊，还有什么能比一次就怀孕在证明我确实会巫蛊之术呢，真该死！”  
“巫蛊之术？”  
他轻蔑地摆摆手。  
“好吧，我们得告诉国王这事。”  
“不，现在不要，不是这样。他……他需要冷静的头脑，这对此毫无帮助。”Charles皱眉，“我会告诉Emma的，她会帮我把这事瞒下来，还有……我会多吃一点的，就像你叮嘱的一样。”他的手又抚上小腹，闭上眼，希望他能感觉到除了恶心想吐之外的的东西，“我一直想要孩子。”  
Hank点头，“我知道的。”  
“我有一段时间很想有Erik的孩子……”他哼了哼，“你真是……非常不合时宜，但我爱你。”  
“我以为你说的是……”Hank示意Charles的腹部。  
“你也相当不合时宜，Henry McCoy.”他将头靠在Hank的肩膀上，“我没法相信……如果这孩子是个男性Alpha，那我可得重新评估一下对给我肚子上画图腾的那个随便找来的南方医者的看法了。”  
Hank伸手揽住Charles的肩膀，亲了他的额头。“我会告诉主教和国王你被关在塔里加重了你的营养不良，你需要立刻回到你在宫中的房间，需要更加营养的饮食。我要你经常走动走动，不能只躺在床上，不可以喝酒。你本来就很瘦，Charles，你最多还有两周就要会显怀了，你不能穿束胸来……掩盖这事。”  
他点头，然后又谈了很多，一些陌生的知识。Hank说了更多的注意事项，最后盯着他坐好吃饭。  
Hank走了之后，他才躺回自己的床上，手抚上腹部细微的隆起。他几乎都没有注意到，真的，它有点……确实有点奇怪的感觉，但并没有让他的身体增添什么违和的怪异，特别是自从他没像以前一样出去活动之后。一个孩子，或者，马上就会长成一个孩子了。这个想法萦绕在脑海中，他试图使这个想法安顿下来，以思考实际情况。  
一个孩子。一个新生命，一半是Erik的，一半是他的。他的手指在小腹上无意识地收紧。他不会让Shaw——不会让任何人——夺走他的孩子。现在，他一些精神上的萎靡和情感波动算是有些因由了。他站起身，走了走。  
“这不是个好时机，你的父亲必须赢得胜利，你知道的。”  
他皱起眉，他想知道他对一个代表生命的小团子说话是不是很奇怪。然后他决定反正他的理智在一周前就所剩无几了，于是继续哭诉。他说他恨这个该死的小房间，他说他对Erik感到很难过——他一直没承认过这点，直到现在，他说他想把整个世界都展示在这孩子面前，他想给他世界上所有的东西。  
沮丧，恐惧，恼怒，担忧，隐约的惧怕，孕期的不适，看不见的隐患，他把这些都……抛之脑后。  
最终他发现自己靠着房间的石墙，望着窄小的窗户，吃着李子，发现自己正喃喃地说着自己如何遇见Erik的故事——省略了小宝宝不该听的细节。  
“现在我才发现你是真的疯了，Charles，”Emma走过来发现他之后说，“两个月就是你的极限了，我也没法怪你，毕竟陛下把你关在这儿，就像你是个什么病的传染源。”她听起来并不残酷，但是她走过来，伸出手环住他的肩膀，将他拉入一个拥抱。“你不能让自己被击倒，我们还有很多事要做呢。”  
“我怀孕了。”  
Emma沉默了好长一段时间，“好吧，不是我的。”  
“谢谢你。我知道那位Alpha是谁，我得瞒住这事。主教不能知道，国王也必须保持冷静。如果他乱了阵脚，或是做出什么保护过度的事情，或是搞出什么别的事来，主教都会利用这来攻击我。Hank会让我们有机会出塔，在他的检查报告里，我患有‘营养不良’。”  
“这会更容易引起某些人的关注，”Charles点头，“但也更难隐藏，你更有可能被人看见。”  
她退开，手抚上他的侧身，然后是腰，最终到他的腹部。他穿着合身的马甲，但也只能合身这么几周了，然后衣服就会开始在腰部起褶。Emma明显想到了同样的事情，她把手上移到他的肋骨。  
“有一些给怀孕的Omega所穿的衣服，但是如果你穿上了就相当于举着一张“我怀孕了”的小卡片。她叹气，“那些衣服都有够死板的，就好像你的意义就是乖乖地待在那儿，为你的Alpha而显得端庄有礼。”  
Charles的胃部又紧张起来，他想着Erik，但是Emma直接而充满效率的作风让他并未有机会陷入痛苦的想法之中。  
“也许高腰和一些活动性强一点的衣服就行了？只需要一段时间而已。”  
“只有你自己才能决定在怀孕期间什么是最重要的，以及你该穿什么衣服。”  
“蜜糖，这就是为什么你来到我身边了。”

~19~

  
不用一天就搬回了宫，显然主教是唯一有点难以说服的那个，等他同意后，Erik耳边就没人反对了。这意味着他和Emma相处的时间结束了——现在沿着走道过去都是她的住所，而不是以前那间房间了—但有能有一些空间也是很好的。  
大概一周之后，Emma给他们带来了许多的高腰衣物，典型的Emma品味，白色，修身，只遮住不得不遮的地方，大腿的高叉让Charles都觉得有点震惊。他最后只好选了些相比起来稍微正统一点的蓝色裙装和修改后的裤子，大概一个月之内还能穿，或者在衣物变得不合身之前就可以不必隐藏怀孕的事实了。  
Emma特别喜欢穿她那种款式的衣服在周末去教堂——惹主教生气，引起一些Omega的兴趣，也许还能带动潮流呢。  
“谁喜欢紧身束衣呀？做完礼拜时，他倆就躲在房间里，Emma这么打趣着自己。  
“你喜欢紧身束衣，它们能展示出你的……长处。”  
“是的，它们能。”她转过头，看着镜子里的自己，光滑的布料紧贴着她的身体。重点在于这套装并不需要展示Charles日益增长的曲线，而Emma最爱炫耀她的曲线。“也许我该让Logan穿一件，更好办事。”  
Charles转了转眼珠，最后还是加入了她，他穿上衣服，想知道为什么他明明已经努力收腹了，为什么那个隆起依然不动。尽管他裤子的腰非常低，几乎挂在他的屁股上，他们依然只盖住一半隆起。他轻轻地拍了拍腹部，“我看起来像每天都在暴饮暴食。”  
“还没多久呢，这些裤子是上周拿来的。”她的手指勾过腰带，又变得紧了点，实际上，又需要拿去改了。  
每天都在慢慢长大，第一周开始他就发现怀孕让他的每一个部位都以难以置信的速度长胖。他几乎可以忽略他以前的尺码了。思及此，他叹了口气。  
在宫里，至少他能吃得好一点，这样的话，他增长的体重也能看起来与宝宝无关。一个多礼拜过去了，尽管Moira发现Charles似乎像个橄榄一样中间圆圆，于是她直接将此归咎于那位指导他饮食的专业医生。  
这有好几周，好几个月了，他一直处于这种压力与烦恼之下，主教试图陷害他，Erik看起来没那么爱他了，尽管他肚子的问题差不多解决了，但他的神经依然相当紧张，他的荷尔蒙依然过高，他的肚子发出轻微的咕咕声，他皱起眉，他几小时前刚刚吃过东西。  
Hank告诉过他，大概再过几个月，宝宝就会在肚子里动了，但在Charles身体里轻微的压力让他觉得这就是宝宝，他能感觉得到。“对，你的Alpha就是个坏脾气的家伙，他……他还对自己的大臣顾问们非常非常的刻薄。当我可以的时候，我就该踢他出局的。”  
拥有自己单独的房间意味着他可以穿更舒服的裤子，这家伙不断的长大，多一层织物只会让他腹部的隆起更加明显。当他站直的时候就更无法忽略了，尽管上头的布料相当宽松。“多不错的小混蛋呀（little bastard）”【译注：Charles既是说他肚子里的是个捣蛋的小混蛋，也是指这是国王的私生子。】他的手抚摸着腹部的织物。  
Charles走进他的客厅，他的肚子开始咕咕作响，他打开保温盒取了一些鸡肉“是的，是的，我在吃东西呢。”他发现他突然非常想吃芒果，他最近一次吃芒果已经是好几天之前了。  
轻轻的敲门声打断了他和他拟人的小腹之间的对话，他看了看自己的衣服，能看得出来，但是只看得出一点点而已。这是比女人的身体稍微强壮一点的好处之一，褶皱的衣服甚至让腹部的隆起更突出了。门外可能只是Emma，但这必须时刻小心。  
但当他打开门，他面对的是那个好几周没见过的男人，孩子的父亲，可能是他一生挚爱的人。他可能发出了啜泣，他抱住Erik的腰，哭出了声。  
“嘘……”Erik将他带进房间，手在Charles的背上安抚着，腰间更加靠近，Charles便倚在他身上，足以让他的手在他身上安抚。“Charles……对不起。”  
门在他们身后关上，Erik带着Charles坐在沙发上，手依然抚摸着Charles，Charles想知道他该如何自处，以免满盘皆输。他最后推了推Erik，希望他们能放松下来，来避免Erik碰到他的腰间。他花了很多时间想该说什么，但是依然说不出话。“Erik，我……”他又哭了，这该死的荷尔蒙。“我没事，真的。”  
“这才不是没事，但是……好吧，就这样了。”  
Charles眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，他抬起眼直视Erik，“真的？”  
“Shaw已经宣布没有充分的证据，他将停止调查。”  
他该为松了口气而哭一场，如果他不是已经开始哭了的话。他想告诉Erik，他们可以……见到对方，拥有对方了。Charles靠进Erik怀里，“我好想你。”  
“我也是，Charles，天呐，我……”他抚摸着Charles的头发，手指在发间打转，以获得慰藉。“和你共度一夜之后然后你就被带走……我无法接受这个。你不能再离开我了，我无法没有你，请留下来。”  
他想了想他肚子里的这个小生命，这让他有些想笑，再过几个月他就会有更大的麻烦了，以及他还希望能在南方多待一些时间，但现在他想都不愿意想离开这件事。“不会很久的，我的王，Erik。”  
“我想要……我需要你在我身边，回到我的床上，回到我的生活……”国王将他拉近，和他亲吻，他的手滑到他的大腿。  
“我看在‘床上’的部分要比‘生活’的部分大得多”Charles说，试着不让自己暴躁起来，但他好几个月没见Erik了。但他的身体并不挑剔，它依然非常乐意被占有。“我……对不起。”不知道怎么回事，他总是以一种粗鲁和激怒别人的方式说话，即使他想要紧紧地抱住Erik不放。  
“不，我……我应得的。”他的手回到抚摸他的头发，另一只手抚摸着Charles的背，“我一直很想你，我一直忠于你。”  
“我也是。”  
他终于仔细地看了看Erik，他看起来很疲倦。他还是个年轻人呢，不过只比Charles大那么一点，几乎才二十多岁，但是他现在看起来老了许多，他有黑眼圈，眼底疲倦而辛劳，但看向Charles的眼神依然闪闪发光，他的肩膀下沉，额头有淡淡的褶皱，嘴角也是，几乎一直皱着眉头。  
“主教离开了几周，他……他正帮我寻求一位新的Omega，但他回来后，我马上要求他提供你的罪证，如果无法提供，就立即释放你。”Erik点头，“我应该早就这么做的，但是……”  
“你的母亲不喜欢我，主教认为我是巫师，而你担心朝臣们也这么认为。”他闭上眼，倾身轻轻亲吻Erik的喉咙，“我不开心，但是……我想如果不得不这样，我最终还是会接受的。”  
他们又交谈起来，在他们好几个月没说话之后。  
“我……我有再考虑Genosha教会与主教的关系。”Charles的手环绕在Erik的腰间，“他不允许我和你成婚，他……毫无理由地指控你巫蛊，毫无理由地指控你企图暗杀，而且……有时你的人比他的要聪明多了。”  
“也许……还有其他的主教愿意帮帮我们这个忙呢？”  
他们稍微讨论了一下这个可能性，Genosha的主教不多，大多数都是Shaw的人。Charles希望他能提供给Erik方法，能让Shaw与Erik及他的家族分离一点。无法否认这对Erik非常难，更别说Genosha了。  
“教会会不乐意的。”Erik最终说。  
Charles不知道还能说什么，所以他非常轻柔地亲吻了Erik的脸颊，然后蹭了蹭，“也许他们不会在乎的。”这想法很蠢，他轻微地笑了笑，为他自己的天真。“你会为我做这些的，不是吗？你会为我做这些，因为……”  
“因为……我会为你拜访所有的主教，直到找到一位能让我拥有你。”  
“你不必这么做，”他说，尽管这希望在他心中几乎燃烧起来，“你拥有一个国家，这比我更加重要。”  
Erik没有回答，只是将Charles拽进一个怀抱里，亲吻他，舔吻他的口腔，手在他的脊背后抚摸，甚至轻轻地挤了挤Charles的屁股。他不愿意去想那儿究竟有多圆润了，甚至无法确定他为什么还要隐瞒自己怀孕的事实，但他只是……担心，他知道Erik想要个孩子，但是这看起来依然太多了，本能地隐藏自己有点反应过度。不过，他不打算否认Erik拥抱他，亲吻他，抚摸彼此这让他感到愉快，Charles试着收紧他日益增长的腹部。  
“爱你，”当他们终于分开，Charles喘息着说。他想要Erik带他回卧室，和他做爱，但是……他没有，他只是蜷缩在爱人的怀中，疲倦而酸软。Erik的手指轻刷过Charles的大腿，他们懒懒地休息。他考虑了一下，如果就这么告诉Erik……也许他该尽快让他知道……他只是不确定，现在。当他不确定Erik的感情时这是有意义的，但现在，似乎已经可以确定Erik爱他……  
Erik坐起来，吻了他的太阳穴。“我想留下来……可国家不会自己运行，而我的表弟刚刚失去了父亲，母亲让他留了下来。”  
“表弟？”Charles问，微微伸展，这让他意识到他的衣服又被拉紧了，于是他停下了动作。  
“是的，远方表弟，我父亲那边的……”Erik耸耸肩，“他叫Joseph，我没查过这些事情，但是他该是我的继承人。”  
Charles眨眼。“我很遗憾，我想他是个好孩子。”  
“也许等你不再被怀疑之后你可以更了解他一些。”Erik叹气，然后轻轻吻了Charles的唇，“我们会很快再见的。”  
Erik离开了房间，而Charles躺在沙发上小憩，他最近太累了。  
他扯过来一条毯子盖到脖子，然后试着不去想那些不可能的事。  
“我希望……我希望能给你父亲带来一位继承人。”他想要这样，疯狂地想要，但是国王不会和平民成婚，主教显然也不会同意。“也许你可以成为一名贵族。”他轻轻拂过那个小突起，“不管怎样，你会是我的商业王子——或公主——用铁腕统治天空与港口，就像你的父亲们一样。”至少他有了他的孩子。“我们还会保证Moira阿姨的爱人不会不得不将妹妹送去给你可怕的……不，他才不是你的叔叔，那个坏蛋Cain Marko.”  
他哼了哼。  
“我不知道我是否能相信这些，尽管……”他说着，手在衣服上划弄，“主教把我关起来三个月，而现在，突然一下他就要释放我了？有什么改变了呢？他真放弃了陷害我刺杀Kurt了吗？又是谁刺杀Kurt的呢？一定是宫里的某人。”他恨自己不知道答案。

Emma在不到一小时后闯了进来，打断了他的思绪，“你看起来过得蛮开心嘛。”

“Erik来看过我了。”

“啊，”她擦了擦然后坐在他脚边，“好吧……Logan说主教会离开几个礼拜。”

“去给国王找新的情人。”Charles意识到自己正在舔嘴唇，“他说……主教将会放弃针对我的调查，我只能假设针对你的也一样，我不知道该怎么做。”

“这听起来真危险，蜜糖。”

他也这么想，回到他刚刚的思绪，“有些事情要发生了。”

“我都想把Logan送到Erik的床上了。”他讨厌任何别人靠近Erik的想法，但是他知道，那个男人是位战士。

Emma哼了哼，“绝对不行。”

Charles抬头看她，会意地眨了眨眼，“噢。”

她交叉双臂，不去看他，而不是尖锐地指出Charles自己也不愿这样做。

“不是他的床上，那么，”Charles很轻易地承认，“但他是位战士，而且……也许他会是唯一一个我们可以完全信任的人，考虑你的私人关系的话。”

Emma僵硬地点了点头，“你是对的，我会确保他能见到国王。”

他们在一段时间里陷入沉默，通常他们之间有很多话可以说，他们无话不谈，但是这次Emma并没有开口。Charles发现自己正作者，手抚在那个小突起上，想象着他未来的孩子。“你爱他吗？”

Emma没有回答。

Charles没逼她。

“他有时还是很体贴。”

她没有回答他的问题，尽管Charles觉得这表示她并不确定自己的答案。Emma讨厌自己不了解情况的时候，特别是关于她自己本人的动机。Charles想知道发生了什么，但是现在去想这个似乎毫无帮助。他会成为那位可怜的伯爵吗，Emma似乎对他有些上心了，比她对曾对Charles的多得多。

他伸出手按了按她的肩，那一刻她从他那里得到了安慰而没有抗议。

她的肩膀紧绷起来，脱离了他的触碰，“我想无论什么正在计划着，都很快要发生些什么了。”

“我……很担心Erik.”Charles的手放在小腹上，好像不知道要怎么办才能使Erik免于伤害。

Emma点头。

“显然Erik的表弟，Joseph，已经进宫了。”

Emma的脸上覆上了一层冰霜，“他很年轻，容易受影响，还是王位的继承人。”

Charles皱眉，“你觉得……Erik以前也是这样吗？”

“我所知他的确如此，”Emma流畅地回答道，“我的父亲……Winston，他说那孩子非常依赖大主教，就好像他穿着教服而Shaw才是带着皇冠的那个。”

Charles突然意识到这个冰冷的事实，他将会改变一切。也许他已经开始了，利用他的身体、以及头脑，然后又是身体，不断欺骗着Erik，他已经改变Erik了，多么巧妙啊，用这样的方式让他远离主教。也许Erik所处的境地比他想象的更危险。“该死。Erik很满意我将会被很快释放……” ** _Charles_** 也是如此。 “我想他可能没有考虑过更进一步的事情……”

“我让Logan跟着这件事呢，Charles，别担心。”

他不可能不担心。尽管他知道他正在惹麻烦，他还是在这两周里离开了房间好几次，在宫殿里四处转悠，小心地在警卫的眼皮底下偷偷用手护住他肚子里的宝宝。按照Hank的说法——他发现怀孕时已经两周了，现在是第四个月，可不能让肚子里的那个小东西有任何闪失。他的脸和屁股都长胖了，但这也没法解释他越来越明显的肚子。只能用非常宽松的衣服让他勉强继续隐藏着。

这让他知道谁是他的朋友，谁来看他告诉他一切都还好，谁说他看上去憔悴了不少。但大多数人没有这么做，他也尽量不让人来打扰他。

“Charles……”Moira看着他走进厨房，“你看起来太糟了。”

他们俩拿了几个李子，然后进了花园。

一开始他们没有说话，Charles在他们在外面转圈的时候慢慢吃起了李子。他感觉很累，想要坐下，但是他知道这是不明智的，如果别人看见了，如果他们怀疑……他叹了口气。

“有些不对劲。”Moira说，动动肩膀然后继续沿着小径行走。

他想知道她是不是又在谈论他那令人尴尬的健康问题，但他只是保持沉默。

“今天早些时候厨房收到了一个包裹，我们以为是迷迭香。”Moira从她的袖子了拿出一些枝茎，看起来的确很像迷迭香。

Charles取了一点嗅了嗅，“切开之后苦吗？”他问。他想取一点尖叶嚼嚼，但是他在怀孕的时候不敢这么做。

Moira点点头。

“你尝过了？”

她摇头，他把东西放回了她手里。

“我想这是毒药。”

“好几个厨师至少都尝了一片！”

“这种状态时无需担心，要成为致命毒药需要进一步的加工。”他皱眉，视线重回那枝茎。“你能替我尝一下吗？”

“Charles Francis Xavier，”她严厉地看着他，“你告诉我这是毒药，然后你想要 ** _我_** 尝尝它？你自己怎么不吃呢？”

太多答案可以说，都要比直接告诉她真相要明智得多。“医嘱建议我……现在的状况最好远离毒素。”

“ ** _你是_** 个混蛋，”她不屑地说，“厨房里都在说，你吃个不停但是看起来还是非常苍白，而且无论什么时候都很疲倦，他们担心你。”

“我生病了，没什么需要担心的，但是……我需要你替我尝尝这个，告诉我这东西的滋味，以及相关的一切信息。我需要你……”他握住她的肩膀，“我需要你相信我，但是别问问题了。”

“Charles，你是我的朋友，我当然得问……”

他摇头。

“你会告诉我的……最终，对吗？”

“是的。”

她摘下一小片叶子，闻了闻。

“咬下去，用你的牙齿撕开它，然后尝尝它的味道……”他指指他的舌尖，“用这里。”

她照做了，然后立刻吐了出来，“这尝起来太邪恶了。”

“火烧一样的？还是只是有点酸？”

他看着Moira用舌头舔过牙齿，品尝那里留下的汁水，最后离开。她再次畏缩了一下。“酸，我想？”

“描述一下，”他说，看起来更加关切了。

“并不是……橘子那样，更像是……醋？特别酸的那种。”她闭上眼睛想了想，最终试着描述，“是的，还有苦。”

“你为再一次的南下准备好货品了吗？”

Moira尴尬地看着他，惊讶于话题突然的转换，“是的，但是……”

“我需要你去，带上Cassidy大人，Alex，Armando……离开Genosha一段时间。”

“Charles，你吓到我了。”

“这就是我该做的。Moira，这里……有很多我关心的人，包括我自己，但是我无法同时看顾这么多人。”

“我们可以帮你。”Moira坚持。

Charles倾身向前，嘴唇靠近她的太阳穴，“Moira，我怀上了国王的孩子，我还有理由相信他正处于一场正被策划的暗杀中，也许这场阴谋里也包含了我，主教也并没有掩饰他对我的不喜，同时也有人在帮助我。所以，是的，拜托了，我知道你会帮我，亲爱的，但我必须要求你离开。”

她的手抚上他的腰，手掌轻轻放在他肚子鼓起的边缘，她吸气道，“Charles.”

“你千万不能告诉任何人，你 ** _必须_** 离开，求你了，为了我？为了我们的友谊？”

“为了我们的友谊。”她同意，然后陷入长时间的沉默。

Moira和其他人在夜幕降临之前离开了Genosha，Charles感到非常孤独，但他无法在他担心接下来的一切时保护好他们。这不是他愿意做的选择，但是就像他之前的人生一样，这是必要的。他认识得最久的朋友是安全的。

这一切亦是为了保护他的王。

~20~

他确定毒药后立马告诉了Emma，Emma也告诉了Logan。这种毒药似乎必须通过伤口，然后从血液途径进行感染，所以，谢天谢地，他们无需过于担心国王的食物。他也告诉了Hank这种毒药和它的性质，并给了一些枝茎给他，虽然他怀疑Hank能不能有足够的好运把这些弄清楚。一天过去了，没有出现什么袭击，Logan也在夜晚尽可能近地驻扎在Erik的寝宫附近，白天难以让人察觉的暗中保护着他。Logan几乎不睡觉，国王也能把控住听众们，假使没人会蠢到去袭击正在议会中央的国王。

Charles把第一天绝大多数的世界都用来对他未出生的孩子喃喃念叨，他紧张不安，又尴尬笨拙。“我爱你。”他不断重复着，“你的父亲会没事的，Logan也在他的军队里，他那么聪明，你的Hank叔叔也在抓紧研制着解毒剂，Moira阿姨和其他叔叔们也会没事的。”

他的肚子咕咕叫起来，并不是饿，只是食物正在翻滚，紧张让他那强烈的呕吐感又回来了。

“停下，”他微笑着说，他站起来伸直双腿，等待几乎要将他杀死。

第二天，给他送来食物的厨房女孩儿开心地告诉他，主教在今天的早些时候回来了。很快，也许就是今天。她安静地离开，而他开始吃他的早餐。

“小心，”他继续对他肚子里的小隆起说，就好像他能听到，“我希望你安全，以及……被爱着，温暖，富足。”他又叹了口气，他的孕期各种各样的疼痛又重新回到他的身体，他的后背，他的膝盖，他知道这只会越来越糟糕。“好吗？你介意我和……”他感到了平息，他摸了摸小腹，“乖一点。”

他把早上剩下的时间花在了拉伸、弯曲和按照Hank指导的方式运动，让他的身体保持柔韧健康，适合妊娠。健康的Omega代表着健康的宝宝，尽管Hank不会这样傻乎乎地大声说出来，他似乎有些担心Charles在孕期的早些阶段没有吃好。Charles向他保证他会及时地告诉他他和宝宝的健康状况。尽管这很艰难，紧张的情绪消耗着他的身体，使他担忧。

“你父亲有时候时候是个笨蛋。”他的后背疼痛起来，“别告诉他我说了这话，好吗，亲爱的宝贝？”

一个无法避免的事实是，他现在的衣服很难见人，那个小隆起伪装得非常艰难，因为几乎没人真的 ** _希望_** 他能怀上，那些衣物上的褶皱都不够空间拉伸了，他现在的怀孕状态非常明显。这意味着，那些警卫也许意识到了，他也不能再四处游荡了，他不能让更多人看到他现在的样子，一个随意的碰触就能戳穿他的伪装。如果Erik再来看他的话，他大概会巧妙地放个水果碗什么的来帮助掩饰。

他在房间里弹着大键琴，弹一些平缓流畅的曲子。他听说这对宝宝有好处，他也希望能平复他自己的紧张。

“多稀奇呀。”

Charles猛地从琴键处抬起头，正看见Shaw大主教走进了客厅。他觉得很暴露，他背对着Shaw，但是转身意味着……好吧他可没放什么巧妙的水果碗。“主教阁下。”

他站起来，尽可能低地深鞠躬以掩饰他的小腹，然后他让沙发隔在他和主教之间。这举动让Shaw露出一个假笑，让几乎让他觉得Shaw已经知道了，以他的某种方式。

“你会很高兴知道陛下已经仁慈地让我解除了你的软禁。”Charles是很高兴，但是现在他只担心接下来会发生什么，“警卫也会撤下，你自由了，调查也结束了。”

“真是……”Charles搜肠刮肚也没找出个合适的词，“体贴尤至。”

“我也这样认为。”Shaw转了个圈，很难不注意到主教正站在门口，挡住了所有出路，“尽管这非常糟糕。”

Charles能感觉到，这紧张的气氛就像是等待第二只靴子掉下来，“噢？”他只能配合表演了。Shaw似乎有心情陪Charles玩玩，存心戏弄他，也许他能让他犯个错误。

“那么，鉴于我对你是如此地慷慨，”Shaw说话的方式就像对待一个蠢笨的儿童。

紧张的氛围继续下沉，“那么我该怎么做呢？”Charles想他也许知道答案，他害怕他知道答案。

“潜入国王的寝宫，杀了他。”

Charles颤抖起来，他控制着自己抚摸小腹的冲动，但他闭了闭眼，默默祈祷上帝不要帮助Shaw，Logan可以解决一切。“然后你会控制住他的表弟，就像你以前控制Erik那么多年一样。”

“我知道你是太聪明了，”Shaw回答，眼睛盯着Charles，Charles稍微绕着沙发动了动，没有地方可以逃，尽管……如果警卫真的已经撤走了，他也许可以跑去走廊，“你一定会非常出色。”

Shaw嘴里的出色毫无疑问地是指Charles，也绝不是他的智力方面。

“也许Erik只是需要一个人来引导他，他是个好人。”

“哪个好人会好几个月都不来探望他的情人？”

精准的痛点，他不能让它影响他。“他有他的缘由。”Charles想了想那些苍白的理由，但那些理由又怎么样呢。“他是国王，这不是什么轻松的活儿。也许要是你能多替他分分忧而不是老想着要控制他……”

“噢，我会替他分忧的，或者说，我是说，你会的。”

“你应付不了多久。”这让Charles意识到，如果Erik被暗杀，他也活不了多久了，“问题太多了，这故事里有着太多漏洞，人们会注意到的。”

“人们只会按照我 ** _告诉_** 他们的那样去想。他们不过是可悲的蝼蚁。”

“他们是Erik的 ** _子民_** 。”

“他们本可能也是你的子民，如果你再稍微乏味一点的话。”

这想法太伤人。尽管Shaw不愿如此，但也已经承认他没有理由阻止Erik与Charles成婚。Shaw想如果他不了解那些关于咖啡、小鸟和贸易的事情，Erik便不会爱他。但Erik爱他的一切，不仅仅只是床笫之间，而Shaw只看到了这一点，他是个有点可悲的男人。

“等我揭露你的阴谋之后，他们便会成为我的子民。”Charles呛了回去，“我会破灭你的暗杀计划，帮助Erik同Klettgau讲和。”

“你总是如此野心勃勃，Xavier大人。我知道，我也认为他们最终多多少少会成为你的子民。”

Charles退缩起来，他犹豫，他不知道Shaw是什么意思。“你什么意思？”

“噢，Joseph很好了，他够年轻，我毫不怀疑我能把他抓在掌心里，不过，他很爱Edith。”

Charles注意到了他用的是太后的名字，这样过于亲昵的称呼就好像他对她的利用使他痛苦，尽管他正努力掩饰他的情感。“但 ** _Erik_** ** _的_** 孩子登上王座岂不是更好吗？”

所以Shaw已经知道了……“所以这只是为了让Erik和我的孩子登上王座？”

“你以为这孩子会真的是Erik的未免可笑了些。不不不，几个月后，等Edith代替Joseph摄政，你怀孕会为我们带来好消息。”

几个月之后？Charles皱眉，感到疑惑，他怀孕的事几周后就会变得无法隐藏。但是这提醒了他， ** _你以为这孩子会真的是_** ** _Erik_** ** _的未免可笑了些_** **。** 他感到胆汁涌上喉咙。“那么谁……，你认为谁会是这孩子的父亲？”

Shaw脸上的笑容轻易回答了这个问题，“我不是个没有野心的人。”

这人的邪恶的确没有下限。“你会将你的孩子说成是Erik的私生子？”

Shaw的身体微微后仰锁上门，将他们所在的房间变成了一个密室。Charles毫不怀疑通往他卧室的门也同样被锁住了，每扇门都被锁上了。这对他不利，尽管现在的他已经无法保持他该保持的风度，也无法像几个月前在丛林中时那样敏捷，在高塔上几个月的囚禁也对他的身体削弱了不少。

他向身后瞥了一眼，窗户也行不通，他现在在三楼，而且他现在所冒的风险可不仅仅是摔断一条胳膊或者腿那么简单，他不能拿孩子冒险。

强烈的恐慌席卷了他。他的目标只有一个：出去，出去见Erik，保护Erik。而如何达到这一目标尚且不明确。两人开始在房间中周旋，Charles想利用家具堵住Shaw的路，而Shaw却从另一个方向过来，这使他自己被他仓促搬起的家具绊倒了。

Shaw的腿比他的要长，尽管主教的长袍有些不便行动，可Charles自己也怀着四个月的身孕。他紧张的喘着气，最重要的是，门。

他爬向门，摸到锁然后打开它，但Shaw在他打开门之前来到了他身后，他用手阻止他。Charles拉扯着门锁，但在Shaw的力量下，门依然纹丝不动。有几秒钟他们僵持不下，Shaw的手臂正在他身边，他逼近他，压制住他的身体，Charles转了转身，用手肘攻击主教，但Shaw抓住了他，把他扯了下去。

本能接管了Charles的行动，他的手挥舞着想阻止自己摔倒，但他还是摔倒了，他的手臂和膝盖充满疼痛，他挣扎着想站起来，但他的手臂被扣住了。不……

Shaw在他的正上方，他的膝盖制住了Charles的双腿，让他不可能踢他。Charles试图转身，寻找一个可以伸展开的地方，但只要他一动，Shaw便抓住他的脖子把他压在地板上。“待在那儿，你这小婊子。”

Charles再一次尝试，而Shaw再一次把他打倒在地。

“或者不，小打小闹能增加点乐趣。”

这想法让他想呕吐，该死的…荷尔蒙，该死的身体。想想Erik……想想Erik……他听到皮带解开的身体，很明显，主教没解他自己的，沉重的皮带擦着他的大腿落到地上……

也许……希望在他的脑中闪过一瞬。

他感觉到粗糙的手掌在他臀部，然后是手指，隔着几层布料分开他的臀瓣。过了一会儿，他听到布料撕裂的声音，主教扯开了他大腿处一半的衣料。他的呼吸急促起来，他觉得他的呼吸可能太快了，停下，停下……慢一点，思考。必须思考，必须逃出去……去找Erik，保护Erik，保护他的孩子……他暴露的双腿感受到冰冷的寒意，这让他止不住颤抖。必须！去！思考！

“想要得发抖呢，你这荡妇，在教堂里穿得像个妓女。”Shaw的声音里带着一些Charles不愿去想的情感，自鸣得意，藐视，欲望与控制欲。Charles在Shaw的视线下方，“我想玩你几次就玩你几次，”隔着衣物的坚硬摩擦着Charles的臀缝，“填满你——”Shaw的手伸向Charles的小腹，很明显他那里不是应有的柔软平坦，他触到了那个小肿块，Erik的孩子，Charles的孩子。“你这个小——”

他抓住Charles，拍了拍他，依然压着他，敞开着他的大腿，但是他拿过Charles被扯坏的衣服，弄皱了一下。Charles从他的眼睛里看出他的计划破灭了，他忍不住笑。

Shaw重重地扇了他一巴掌，重到他觉得自己嘴角都撕裂了。

“你这个该死的巫师，”Shaw朝他吐口水，“我会杀了你那个小杂种，如果我必须这么做的话。”

他手里瞬间多出了把刀，藏在他那重重叠叠的袖子里的。Charles恐慌起来，他的孩子，Erik的孩子。不。不不不，绝对不行。他的突然手抓住主教扔下的皮带挥舞，皮带扣却意外伤到了Shaw的下颚，他的动作开始不协调，Charles继续用皮带攻击他，反手让他很难做到这点，他努力坐起来，撞上去，抓住他那件带着刺绣花纹的傻逼长袍，用他自己都想不到的力气 ** _推撞_** 他。

Shaw抬起手臂试图去保护他的脸，而Charles再一次重重地用皮带抽打他，这一次他伤到了Shaw的眼睛，他开始尖叫起来，反击，鲜血涌出。Charles感到发抖，想要干呕，恶心和过载再一次席卷而来。Shaw现在已经非常痛苦，不能再去阻止别人了，Charles退开，拿起那把被丢下的刀，仔细观察了一会儿……大概没有淬毒。

这男人是个威胁，他不会善罢甘休……这男人花了好几个月谋划，花了好几年操控Erik，他从不，也不会停止。这人的阴谋会卷土重来，会再次伤害Charles的孩子和Erik，这不可容忍。他必须终结他。

他痛苦地哭了出来，尽管他知道他必须这么做，Charles将主教的那把刀插进了这恶魔的腹部，他的动作很慢，很慢，足以个取出他的肚肠。他切割着，希望能割开他的肠子和肝脏。Shaw尖叫着，腹部被残忍地切开，这定是无法想象的痛苦。不知怎么地，他怀疑这里不可能合适的医生能想法子救回他。

“这是我的孩子，你这狗娘养的东西。”他站起身，“如果你幸运的话，Erik会过来将你从这悲惨缓慢的死亡中救回来。上帝保佑。”

他说完这些挖苦的话语之后得想想其他的事情了，他飞跑出去，打开了往他房间的锁的所有的锁，尖叫着跑出了走廊。没有警卫……这场阴谋到底进行到什么环节了？

他的脑子里只有一个想法，他跑起来：Erik.

 

~21~

Charles到达Erik的宫殿时发现门口一个警卫都没有，他皱了皱眉，门微微打开着，他等了一会儿，捂住了他的肚子，尽管血手印印在了他的小腹，依然能安抚他子宫里的孩子。也许真的可以，毕竟这是Shaw的血呢。“拜托一切都好，亲爱的。”

无论他是在自言自语，还是对宝宝说话，还是对Erik说话，他的确是无法对现在的情况作出任何预计，但他走进了房间，一切安好。

“Erik？！”Charles朝里面大喊，当他意识到Erik也许在宫殿里的任何地方时发觉自己实在可笑。

“Charles？”

Charles听到国王略带虚弱，不甚坚定的声音，只隔几个房间。他穿过休息区，走过侧厅，最终在一个会客厅里停了下来——那痛苦的场景明晰可见。Logan倒在地板上，胸前流出鲜血，Erik正检查另一名警卫的脉搏。

“Charles？！你怎么了？”Erik的声音里充满恐怖。

他这才看了看自己，Erik看到的一定是这样的景象：他的头发歪斜，扣子被扯掉，裙子大张着，手和衣服上全是血，眼里充满野蛮与恐惧，他意识到自己一定像刚经受过一蹂躏。

“不是现在，”Charles回答，“他被刀刺中了吗？他们的那些刀可能淬毒了。”

Logan痛苦地低吼出声，Charles立即跪在了他面前，“Chuck.”

“是的，”Charles说着，看着那些刀伤，并不太深，谢天谢地，不过这意味着毒药将更缓慢地进入Logan的身体。他转向Erik，“干净的床单，我需要Henry，他应该等在医务院了，还有Emma，Margravine女士.”

Erik那一刻感到惊讶，但很快回复了过来，他摇摇晃晃地去外面做Charles刚刚吩咐的事。

“还有 ** _小心_** 点，这里有人要刺杀你，我不知道我们是否已经解决他们了。”他可能在Shaw那儿得到了这些消息，但是Erik站在那里的样子看起来完全不知道现在的状况。“撑住，我的朋友。”他转向Logan，“援助马上就来了。”

他沿着伤口撕开Logan的衣服，毒物有可能沿着织物渗入伤口，必须脱下。

“深呼吸，冷静，我们需要你心跳尽可能地慢一点。”Logan的胸腔沉重，不幸的是，他的呼吸很快，空气里充满恐慌。这会使他的心跳加速，毒药更快扩散。Charles在Logan衣服上擦了擦手，然后顺着边缘把它扯成了两半。

“操，该死，Chuck，这可不是闭合伤口的正确方式。”

“我 ** _不想_** 它闭合，你伤口的血流出得越多，毒药进入到你身体的越少。”

“噢。”Logan似乎并没有想到这点，然后他显然努力让血流得慢一些。

Erik在中间回来了一趟，带来了一些床单，又跑了出去。

“你……”Logan笑了，“你栓他的绳子还挺短啊。”

“噢闭嘴吧。”Charles说，“实际上，别闭嘴，保持说话，但是别大喘气。”Charles继续他的工作，尽自己最大的努力保证Logan的伤口还有血流出来。他不知道这毒药有多强，浓度多高，有多少已经进入Logan的身体了。也许他根本已经来不及救他了，只不过像个傻子一样还抱有徒劳的希望，但Charles不是那种会屈服于绝望的人。“没什么想说的了？也许我该和你聊聊Margravine？”

“闭嘴吧，”Logan牙齿间发出呲呲的声音，皱起眉来。

Charles皱眉，不想加重他的痛苦。“好吧那你和我聊聊我和Erik我也不介意。”他并不想Logan真的拿这事取笑他，但他总的和他说点什么。他希望Logan能保持谈话，尽管他的朋友正处于危机之中，他脑子深处依然有些琐碎的念头让他担心。Charles依然害怕，他害怕虽然Erik说过想要孩子，但他可能并不想要 ** _这个_** 孩子，或者不想 ** _现在_** 要。Logan对于Charles的未来很有信心，但Charles可不这么想，至少现在不这么想。

他将床单撕成条，小心地敷上伤口。Logan没说什么，只是发出嘶声。

“感觉怎么样？”

“我的胸口疼得像个婊子。”口才一如既往的优秀。

“Charles！”Hank进来了，“Charles你绝对不能靠近他。你 ** _怎么_** 了？！走，出去，出去，我来做这些。”

恰当的训责，Charles站起来，走到椅子上坐下，他一身不少血。Shaw的血，也许还有Logan的血，他的衣服前面满是血，嗯哼，到处都是血。

恐惧、压力和焦虑在这几个小时里都缠绕着他，也许这几个月都是如此，现在总算没事了，但他发现这是不可能的。他麻木了，他甚至感觉不到他的手，感觉不到任何东西，他呜咽起来，抱着自己的肚子，好像子宫里的宝宝可以以某种形式给予他安慰。Charles开始哭泣，一开始是流出少量的眼泪，然后他爬到角落，泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落。片刻之后，他的眼泪如洪水般流淌，他很确定他都流鼻涕了，但他还是在大哭。

他差点……Shaw他……他做了……他的 ** _孩子_** ……

还是没有任何感觉，只有麻木，他除了哭什么也做不了。人们来了又走，他看见Emma——还是穿着一身白；他看见Erik——只是一个褐色的细长模糊的影子，而他只是哭。

“直到我检查过之前都别动他。”Hank的声音。他花了几秒才意识到他们是在说 ** _他_** ，而不是Logan。

他又没受伤，怎么还哭个不停呢？

他的手湿了，他低头看到一块布，Erik打了盆水为他擦拭。“那是你的吗？”

这问题花了几秒才让被反应过来。血。Erik是在问那些血。Charles摇头。

“谁的？”

Charles摇头。

Erik没逼他，他慢慢看到盆里的水被染成了酒红色，而他的手却变得干净起来，他依然在哭，他用头抵住Erik的肩膀。然后盆子被端走，一双手放在了他的肩膀上，他蜷缩在这个怀抱中，继续哭泣。暖意终于回到他的身体，温柔的手指摩擦着他的肩膀和脊背，让他重新恢复了知觉。

手碰到了他的手肘，他退缩了。Charles抬起头，Logan躺在地板上，一动不动，Emma跪在他身边。

她在哭。

“他……？”

“他的情况在掌控之中，”Hank回答，“顾好你自己吧，白痴。”

Erik咆哮起来，而唯一能安抚他的便是Charles的微笑。

“来吧，我想你躺一躺，”他扶着Charles起来，Erik跟着，“一个人。”

他们还是到了Erik的房间，Hank把门锁上，开始小心地脱去Charles的衣服，让他躺在床上。最后Charles开始为他的想法找一个适当的表达，“我觉得，”他对Hank说，“我的手和膝盖。”他摸着他的手指，到他的小腹，他意识到只要肚子里的孩子能动动，他愿意做任何事。Hank说它们很快就会好的，几周时间，但是他的手底下依然一片平静。

“你受了惊吓，你明显刺伤了别人才来到这里，这些血不仅仅只是Logan的。”

“Shaw.”这说出这名字就让他愤怒，“他想……”太多事情了，没有一件是他现在能说的出来的。

“你杀了他吗？”Hank以诊察的语气问着，就好像在问“我碰这里的时候会痛吗？”或者是“你今天吃了什么？”，这样的方式让人更容易回答一些。Charles点头，他也许没死，或者现在还没死，但把他留在那儿就是让他等死，他必死无疑。

即使他记得他被脱去了衣服，但他意识到自己正赤身裸体时依然惊讶。Hank的手温柔地在他的腹部，轻轻地按压，也许能感觉到什么。

“怎么样……？”

Hank只是皱眉。

“Hank？！”

“嘘——”平缓的手继续抚摸着他的肚子，“太短的时间感觉不到动静，我告诉过你的。”

Hank离开，回来时带着一副小听诊器，然后贴住Charles的前胸。他的心跳加速，Charles能感觉到他的胸腔里砰砰作响。Hank退开然后坐在他身边，有礼得几乎显得冷漠了。

“Charles，我需要你放松一些，你的心跳声像挥舞锤子一样，我什么都听不到了。”

深呼吸，他强迫着使自己的心跳慢一点，放松。Hank等了几分钟才去听，已经可以了。他带了一个更宽的听诊器，Hank在一周前用过它，用来听宝宝的心跳。Charles希望他可以听到，但是从这个角度是不可能的。

“现在，请记住，宝宝可能动了，我可能听不到他，但是这完全是好的正常的。”

Hank摆出他最冷静的姿态，Charles点头，泪水又从他的眼中涌出，他的朋友按了按他的手腕。

“Charles……你知道在他出生之前没有什么是必然的。”

“拜托，就只是……”Charles与恐惧斗争着，他想……他知道是不是有什么地方做错了，他的孩子是不是出了什么问题，他觉得这是他的责任，他甚至从未想过以后要有别孩子，或者说失去一个孩子是正常的事情，他从来没想过，失去他的孩子，失去他未出生的孩子……

Hank将听诊器压在Charles小腹上，冷静地听着他上周听到过孩子心跳的地方——他花了很大功夫去寻找和听。他听着，等待着，继续等待着，然后移动几英寸，继续刚刚的过程，一次又一次地重复这个。

一次。

又一次。

又一次。

什么也没有听到，但这仅仅表示只是时间不对罢了，几周之后孩子就会长大……

Hank在一处徘徊，他的手很轻地按压这Charles的一侧，非常平缓。“这里有心跳声。”他们都吸了口气，“但是很快，你得 ** _放松_** 。Charles，为了孩子，拜托了。”

“什么都好。”

Hank拿了件Erik的袍子，Charles穿上，让它松松地包裹着自己。“睡吧。我希望你得到必须的久一点的睡眠，我希望你想一些快乐的，愉悦的，舒适的事物。如果你想要的话……我去叫国王过来。”

Charles摇头。“我会的，等我睡完觉。”

“你起床之后，我希望你能吃点东西，然后洗个 ** _温水_** 澡。”

“但不要比体温更烫，”Charles记得。

“压力最大的是我希望你能和国王一起手牵手去花园里走走，想些为什么天空这么蓝之类的问题就好。”Hank轻笑起来，帮Charles躺到床上，然后为他盖上被子，为他把这大床上的杯子捂好。“现在回到国王床上吧。”

“我的归属之地。”他的爱人……他只希望Erik能……以后再想吧，等他睡完觉。

“我会告诉国王你很疲累并且正在休息，别再担心了，Charles，一切都会好的。”

尽管这话在此时很难让人信服，但Charles还是蜷起身体，把手放在他的小腹上，轻轻抚摸。Hank离开了。

“拜托……”他不确定自己现在对上帝是什么想法，不是因为主教，不知道他们所指的是不是同一个上帝，但他确实有些话想说，尽管他只是在无人的虚空中发出绝望的乞求，“拜托……我在为你打这艰难的一战，拜托让一切都好。”一切，他为孩子放弃了那么多，他无法接受……

他终于陷入不安的睡眠中，醒来时从会客室的光线中看出已经是傍晚时分了。Charles慢慢从床上爬起来，他的手放在小腹上。长袍的厚度足以掩盖他腹部的隆起，但他放下手，向会客厅走去。

Logan倒下的那块地毯已经被移走了，沙发Charles也能确定那沾了Shaw的血。他们换了一个，可能是从宫里的别的什么地方搬来的，就好像什么也没有发生过。Erik正坐在椅子里，眺望着外面的花园，装有酒的玻璃酒杯在他手肘旁，他在纸上随意涂写着什么。

“嘿……”

Charles看着Erik拿着羽毛笔有点滑稽地在纸上涂写。国王抬起头，眼睛通红。“Charles！”Erik站起来，用手臂环住Charles的肩膀，动作不可思议的快。“你感觉怎么样了，亲爱的？Hank说不要叫醒你但是我……”Erik的声音破碎，他咳了咳，试图恢复说话。“我非常担心。”

“我想我会好的。”不太好的想法充斥着他的头脑，但他把这些推到一边，认为这没必要细说。

“Hank说你得吃点东西。”六个盘子，每个都在不同的温度，整齐地摆在桌子上。Charles微笑，Erik一定是让厨房每半个小时送一次新鲜的食物。

他坐下，选了一个看起来最热乎最好吃的盘子，然后开始开动小牛肉。但是这并不适合他，太血腥了，他放回去，拿了一个清淡的鸡肉盘子，有点老，但是很熟悉。没有准备叉子，Charles用手拿了，还拿了个小土豆，就用手这么吃。

“抱歉我以为……”Erik摇头，“要酒吗？”

Charles的心中在尖叫着拒绝。“不……不……果汁吧？”

Erik端起四个盘子——毫不介意这是仆人们该做的事——他有些不稳地送向门口。“果汁。什么果汁？没关系，我把它们都拿来，什么果汁我们都有。”

“Erik！”Charles在他身后笑着叫他，“Erik，一点葡萄或者苹果汁就好了。”

Erik几乎在五分钟之后带着玻璃瓶回来，Charles没忍住笑出来。

“至少我还能让你笑。”

“一如既往。”Charles的脸色变得忧郁，尽管他喝着苹果汁，试着不要去想那些困难的事。

“如果……如果不太冒昧的话，我想你大概有一段时间不会想回到自己的房间。”

“是，你说的对，我的确不想回去了。”

“你的东西已经在这里了，但……”Erik看起来有些尴尬，他的视线四处打转就是不看Charles，“Hank不确定你是否会觉得舒服……Erik组织着言语，“和我一起，和任何人一起。大主教……在我到达时已经死了，这让我不能亲手杀掉他。他竟然……”Erik脸色阴沉，没说完他的想法。

Charles点头。他想知道Shaw想要侵犯他这件事看起来有多明显，他想知道是否有人错过了什么迹象，主教衣物大开，几乎没穿衣服……他打了个哆嗦。“我想……我不知道我感觉如何，说实话，我能要你别从后面靠近我吗，我想？”他甚至不知道自己还能记得住什么，也许什么都不记得了，他不知道，也许什么都记得。也许现在就算是Erik靠近他他也觉得太过了。

“当然，任何事。”他看着他的王再次不安笨拙地组织话语，“他说……你并不需要……月草茶。”

一声病态的轻笑从他喉咙里冒出来，转成了笑声，牵强又令人不安，最后变成抽泣。然后Erik将他抱到自己身边，温柔地抚摸着他的肩膀，手指缓慢地磨蹭。他抬起头，Erik看起来完全失落，害怕，又不知所措，但是他显然在拼命尝试安抚他。他不知道Hank是否能确定Shaw没有进入他，或他自己也不能确定只是简单地安慰了一下Erik。“不需要那个，不需要。”

Erik看起来稍微放心了一些，但依然很紧张。

他又开始发抖，抖得很厉害，没办法喝水。国王很快到他身边，拿起盘子将食物撕碎，送到Charles嘴边。Erik避免着过多的接触，这让Charles既开心又失落。

“有什么需要都尽管提，Charles。”Erik承诺。

“你。你陪在我身边。”

“一如既往。”

“以及……”他抬头看着Erik，有些尴尬，“也许洗个澡？”

“当然，一个热水澡。”

“温水，”Charles纠正，“Hank说大概和体温一样的温度。”

“好的……”Erik的声音弱了下去，但他靠过来，轻轻地吻了Charles的脸，“我爱你。”

Charles成功地喝下了果汁和吞下更多食物，他的肚子现在抗议得更厉害了，然后他最终……狠下心来往浴室走，Erik刚刚布置好的浴室。他把手指浸入水中，有点太烫了，他的手指都变得粉粉的，他只能等水慢慢降温。

“我该放你去洗澡了。”

“留下来。”Charles握住Erik的手腕，“我……我想告诉你一些事。”

Erik留下了，两人伸出手指交缠在一起。Charles让国王的手放在他上面，亲吻他的指节。

“Hank告诉你我生病了，对吗？”

“是的。我……我很担心你。”

“他没告诉你我怎么了对不对？”Erik的脸色说明了一切，困惑，担心，和恐惧Charles将告诉他的事情。他不知所措。Charles牵着他爱人的手，引导到他的腰，让Erik的手指擦过长袍下的那个凸起。

Erik看着Charles的眼睛，带着疑问。Charles点头。Erik的手指轻轻地摸着那一处，脸色交杂着渴望，欲望与担忧。当他结束时，Erik的手指落下，长袍完全敞开，将Charles从领口到脚趾地展示在Erik面前。Erik看着，一开始有些困惑，但他伸手去触碰他隆起的腹部。当他碰到那处坚硬时动作很轻。“Charles？”

希望。Erik的声音里充满了希望。“是你的。”

“我的？”Erik跪倒在地。“你……”他的手轻轻展开，“怀着宝宝？”

Erik发出一声几乎不似人类的窒息声，“怎么——？”

Charles用手指温柔地梳过Erik的头发，“您年纪不小了，怀孕的原理对您来说可算不得什么未解之谜，陛下。”他的声音轻快而戏谑，但Erik抬起头看他，带着眼泪，他重新组织了他说话的方式，“我回来那天晚上……我们谁都没提起茶，我被关在高塔的时候也弄不到这东西。”

Erik又抽了抽鼻子，手轻轻地放在他腹部。“你被……关起来，吃的不好也住的不好，几乎……几乎……”Erik甚至哽咽到无法说话，“我真是个不称职的国王，也是个不称职的爱人。”

“嘘。”也许他该碰碰他，但现在Charles如释重负而只想流泪，完完全全地哭出来他想，但现在他的眼泪又收回去了。“我知道这很自私……”

“自私？”Erik靠近更多，鼻尖压在Charles肚子上，他感觉到Erik的唇轻轻地吻着那里，他听到Erik对着那个小肿块温柔地低语。“不，完全不。你做得太多了，公布出来将对你我都十分危险。”Erik继续亲昵地磨蹭着，几乎要发出咕噜声。似乎有个想法打断了他。“Charles……这是我的 ** _继承人_** ，一位王子或是公主。”

“主教——”他的话卡在喉咙里。

“我会任命一个新的，直到能让我和你结婚，让我宣布你的孩子是我们的，我不需要什么配偶，如果我非得有一个，那必须是你，没有别人。”Erik在Charles的肚子上印下最后一个亲吻，然后用鼻子蹭蹭，“如果我都不能和自己所爱的人成婚，我当这个君主还有什么意义？”

“毫无意义。”Charles微笑着回答，然后他看看自己的肩膀，摸摸浴缸的表面，现在摸起来已经变温水了，“我……Hank说我需要放松。”

“当然，”Erik立刻离开了，“我会……我会留你自己的。”

“或者你也可以留在这儿。”

Erik笨拙地脱了衣服，和Charles一起进到浴缸里，这让Charles笑起来，很显然Erik想要触碰他。他的手不仅仅只在他的腹部的凸起处，但无论他的手指逡巡到哪里，最终总会回到那个地方。Charles花了几分钟让慢慢舒适起来，终于找到了个位置，后背靠着Erik的前胸，依偎在他的腿间。Erik的手仿佛在Charles的小腹处找到了家，他的鼻子轻轻蹭着Charles的脖子。

“你有没有……想过名字？”

他没有。这显得那么不真实，即使他的肚子越来越大，他依然避免着怀孕真正的意味。现在这看起来像个冒险。Charles尽力对好好照顾自己有一半是因为他怀孕了，他知道如果Omega流产，以后怀孕的可能性就会小得多。就好像他给一个孩子取名字，用一个发音作为他的名字，不知怎么地更能分离他和孩子。“没有。”

“好吧……我觉得会是个男孩。”Erik突然说。

Charles微笑。“这样对你会更有利，一位男性Alpha或是男性Omega，有三分之二的可能会是个男孩。”

“你知道为什么吗？”

他开始嘟嘟囔囔地讲起性别理论和怀孕的原理，怀孕早期的自然流产什么的，Erik只是朝他笑。

“你当然知道了。我怎么会觉得你不懂呢？也许他会是个Alpha，我可以将你再次送往南方，画那些图腾，然后你会再次给我带来强壮的儿子。”

Charles哼了哼。他可有比画那些图腾更好的事情可以做，不管那到底是不是迷信。“一般来说Alpha会给孩子取名。如果他是个男孩，他可以成为你的继承人。”

“可这孩子是 ** _你_** 儿子。告诉我你想的名字，我会向全世界宣布这是我的想法。”

很多事情他并不敢奢望Erik能愉快地接受，但Erik这么做了。“David.”

Erik思考了一会儿这个名字，手指又抚上Charles的腹部。“挚爱，我永远的挚爱。我们的每个孩子都会被深深爱着。”

他们待在浴缸里直到水冷却，他俩走出浴缸，Erik擦干Charles的方式像是对待一个精致的娃娃或瓷器，然后他们穿上衣服。Charles选了一条薄薄的袍子和宽松的裤子。

“你几乎没这么穿过！”

“这不是重点。”

Erik ** _撅起嘴_** ，Charles让他重新给他绑上睡衣的腰带，变得有点紧，让他平坦的胸部和凸起的腹部对比更明显。

“您看起来对自己相当满意，陛下。”

“每个孩子都向你所想要的 ** _一窝_** 迈进了一步，Charles.”

这想法让Charles感到一阵强烈的欢欣。每个孩子，都被他们的父亲们爱着，宠着，渴望着。“我期待着这每一步。”除了分娩这件事……他可能会在那时尽心竭力地诅咒Erik的名字。

 

~22~

积时成日，积日成周，积周成月。他的孩子在不停成长，裤子明显穿不了了。Logan也慢慢恢复了过来，Charles每天去看他，Moira还没从南方寄来信。Charles想她的谨慎是对的，现在宫里的每个人都知道了，Charles怀孕了，也知道那位Alpha是谁。

Erik已经准备好了六套礼服和马甲，还有些别的，都是Lehnsherr的颜色，以及他已经朝两位红衣主教咆哮过了，总主教正等待“更合适的替代者”。

Charles发现自己开始更频繁地躲在花园里，尽可能冷静地对待Hank的建议。和Klettgau的谈判也正在进行之中，不过，Erik依然在教会发脾气。Charles也出席了，他冷静而沉默地尽力收集信息。而今天，他满意地自由游荡，Erik正卷入一件关于什么土地授封的事，Charles觉得他没必要陪他。

“今天天气可真好呀，”他对自己说，对……David或Anya说，他的孩子，“Genosha总是冷得像冬天一样，但是今天很不错。”今天差不多很暖和，Charles蜷缩在厚厚的羊毛背心里，配上他重重的羊毛裙，像严冬一样包裹的严严实实。“但你们会在春天出生，这很显然，不是吗？”

“为Genosha带来新生？”一个女人的声音，他没马上反应过来，让沉浸在独白中的他吓了一跳。

他通常避免让在人前对自己的小肿块说话，像个疯子一样，但当他转过身，发现对他说话的人是谁时，他觉得自己更可笑了。Edith太后。他没见过她了……自从上次之后。因为他留下的印象是她不想见到他，所以现在他只能理解成她是专程来找他的了。

“朝中似乎……为这个孩子相当兴奋。”他回答。

Edith点头，然后朝他走过来，最后在几步的距离处停在了长椅的另一头，“我能坐下吗？”

Charles点头，有些惶恐。

“我还记得我当时期待着Erik的样子。”Edith坐到他身边，将她身下的礼服整理好。“那时压力很大，我感到不知所措。”

“我想我会容易些，因为我不是Erik的配偶。”

太后…… ** _哼_** 了一声。“名义上罢了，我确定朝中知道你是Erik的唯一，他也不会有别人了。不然你戴着那玩意儿是为了健康吗？”

她暗示他手腕上的金属手镯，有一个明显地装饰着皇家花纹，他用手掌掩住它，并不尴尬，但太后看起来不待见他，他不知道如何回应是好。“我爱他，我希望你知道这点。”

“我花了点时间才意识到……我的确不明白你，Charles Xavier.”

“我没有那么复杂，殿下。”

“Edie.”

他眨眨眼。“Edie.”那一刻，他想知道他究竟知不知道自己在说什么，但他进一步意识到太后允许他叫她的名字了。“我……遇到了您儿子，我爱上了他，我……我有了他的孩子，希望只是一群孩子中的第一个。我不太确定我是否已经准备好达到一名配偶所需要的要求，但是我……我爱他。”

太后点头。“我可以吗？”她伸出手靠近Charles的腰，Charles点头。他几乎感觉不到她的手伸进衣服，但他能感觉到。“你感觉到他动了吗？”

“时不时会动，他好像喜欢在我睡觉的时候每个小时都叫醒我，踢到我的膀胱，但是白天他就不那么想行动。”他微笑，“有一次甚至把 ** _Erik_** 吵醒了，他晚上睡觉的时候把手放在我身上。”

“他告诉我了。”Edie……微笑着，“他非常兴奋，我想他一定是相信那些老故事说的，爱踢的孩子会是个Alpha。”

Charles笑着摇头，“我希望就算她是个女孩或者Omega，他也不会太失望。”

“我确定他不会的。”

两人陷入沉默，太后的手轻轻放在他的肚子上，直到她准备离开。

“Edie？”她看向她，带着好奇，“那个……虽然有点不知好歹但是……我不觉得你会这么多个月都完全没关心过我。”

一种复杂的情绪出现在她脸上，Charles读不出含义。“是的……我……”沉默再次在他们之间蔓延，“我不认为我有必要道歉。Klaus……Shaw主教，他告诉我他得知你会对Genosha带来巨大的伤害。”

“从谁那儿得知的？”

“上帝。”Edie红了脸，“我一直相信，我的信仰依然坚定，尽管一个月前他已经完全推翻了这点，很显然不同意你的不是神，只是主教他自己。他在Jakob去世后给了我很大的安慰，我让他蒙蔽了我的双眼。”

“我希望Genosha繁荣昌盛，真的，Erik能平安幸福。”

“我现在看清了。”

他们一同在花园走了走，Edie教了他一些应付脊背压力的小技巧，他发现自己的脊背确实压力越来越大，他们终于离开花园回到宫殿，Charles婉拒了她的茶会邀请而去寻找Erik。

他在正殿附近发现了伏案工作的国王，正在桌前做一些文书工作。

“Charles，你来了。”他从文件中抽出一份，“我想听听你对于正和Klettgau的谈判的意见，还有一封来自南方的信，充满着无关紧要的细节，我想这是我读过的最空洞的东西了。”

“对Moira好点吧，他不知道我是不是依然被囚禁，或者更糟，内容无伤大雅总比危险好。” 他故意用更大的力气坐到Erik的腿上。

“唉哟！”

Charles瞪了他一眼，“没有提及任何我的皇家背景。”（译者注：backside，意思是背后，后面，也有臀部，屁股的意思）

“你的……皇家背景能把王冠压瘪。”

两人重新调整了一下位置，让Charles能在Erik腿上坐得更舒服，在Charles浏览文件时，Erik的手轻轻放在Charles腹部，“我觉得我们不用对Klettgau做什么了，我和Raven谈过，我有理由相信这位皇帝在精心设计一盘大棋。”

“怎么？”

“我想两位Alpha王子也带有王室隐疾，第三位似乎并没有，但是……他也许是位Omega。他的性别还没有成熟，他是最小的。”Erik的表情就好像他并不知道这有什么关系。Charles叹了口气，给了他一个非常温柔的吻。“对现有的继承法而言，你和Klettgau皇帝有十四名继承人，其中有一位是Alsworth的大公，我想我们没有人会觉得他会是位合适的皇位继承人。十四位继承人虽然看起来不错，但是……如果，Genosha国王的儿子是位不带隐疾的Alpha男孩，且他只比那位健康的Klettgau王子小六七岁而已……”

“你是说Klettgau王朝也会像Alekov那样结束？”

Charles点头，“不会那么引人注目，但是会的，说到Raven，皇帝很明显担心这件事，他的继承人，谁会是他的继承人。他无疑想知道哪样会更好，是和他了解的魔鬼同床共枕，还是让他的王朝覆灭在Alsworth的手中？我只知道，也许我们等孩子出生之后再进行国事访问会是个明智的选择。”

“还有婚礼。”

他感觉他的心跳漏了几拍，“呃……婚礼？”

“对，总主教Summers有责任为你的孩子正名，孩子出生后我们要结婚。”

“总主教Summers？”Charles为这主意咯咯笑起来，等Alex回家会 ** _不_** 开心的，但没关系，他和Erik要结婚了，这时Charles可没什么心思去关心Alex。如果Charles找到归宿，那么也许他和Armando也能抛下过往的束缚，得到比朋友更进一步的可能。“我想穿白色太粗俗了。”

“我的伴侣可以穿任何他想穿的颜色。”

“你会穿紫色吗？”

“ ** _褐红。（_** ** _Maroon_** ** _）_** ”

Charles噘嘴，但Erik没理会他，转而抚摸他的小腹，Charles开始为Moira回信。宝宝很明显地踢了好几下，“炫耀什么呀。”

“他知道爸爸来了，”Erik得意地回答。

“是呀，这小怪兽之前还不怎么理他妈妈呢。”

Erik一点都不介意，他轻轻按摩着Charles的脊背，手停留在他的小腹，然后到他的大腿。Charles没说Klettgau的事，这事儿让人沮丧，真的，但他给Moira回的信相反。要准确地总结这个月真让人尴尬，但是他努力了。这想法让他忍不住笑起来。

“哦呀，你这样真可爱。”Erik倾身亲吻Charles的下巴，然后是他的脖子。

“笑吗？”Erik点头。“好吧……停下来，我必须写完这封信给Moira，然后你可以告诉我你觉得我有多么的可爱。”老实说，他觉得他自己有点肥，但是他可不会不同意Erik这毫无理由的评价。

“和王冠有关的事吗？”Erik充满希望地问。

Charles粗鲁地哼了哼，但他向前亲吻Erik的额头，“我的王想要的一切。”

“你的王想要你，以及任何你想要的。”

Charles的手臂抚上Erik的肩膀，倾身轻轻吻他，“如果我想要的是我的王，这会方便不少，不是吗？”

那封给Moira的信被遗忘了几分钟，他们俩的手抚摸着对方，缓慢而温暖地亲吻。Charles的体型现在有点困难，也许会一直持续到他生产之后的好几个月，但是Erik依然完全地沉迷于此，即使只是在书房慵懒的亲吻。

他终于可以说，只要你上了国王的床，除了被赶下无处可去这句话完全不对，只要能让国王疯狂地爱上你，那么你将永远留在那里。

 

## ~尾声~

Charles相当确定作为未来的王室伴侣不该这么走得摇摇晃晃，但这就是他现在所做的。他的身孕快八个月了，他也发现自己身体沉重了许多。Moira不客气地称他为冒险航行的小鸭子，Charles因为这事至少三小时没理她。直到她带来巧克力布丁才换来Charles的原谅，他们坐下来开始聊婚礼的事儿。

婚礼定在David或Anya殿下出生后的一个月左右，不过这意味着这几百件要准备的事情都建立在Charles像只飞艇一样的基础上，现实点说，他可能会像两只飞艇，两只绑在一起的飞艇像鸭子一样走过长廊，这事有点让人担忧。宫里的侍卫早就意识到这点了，因为未来的王室伴侣在穿行时总会要紧跟其后的他们退下。Charles并不确定自己拥有了王室成员的庄重气质，但老实说，他不能完全不在乎这点。有时候他超想吃蛋糕，有时候他突然特别特别想尿尿，有时候他迟到就因为他已经完全没法穿下他的衣服了，所以不管他觉得这重不重要，都得需要别人能理解他现在的状况。

不幸的是，今天没有蛋糕，只有结婚礼服。他走进许多会客间中的一间，这间被布置成了一间客厅，和Emma，Moira还有和三位裁缝一起忙着的Logan。Charles相当确定这衣服适合一位与他身高相似的、更匀称的男士，他觉得他的腰可能没法再次适应这么紧窄的衣服了。

“认真的，Emma？”他倒在沙发上问，“如果幸运的话，我可能一年之后能穿上吧。”

“哈！”Moira朝他坏笑起来，“再过一年你说不定又怀上了。”

Charles决定无视她做作的语气。

“这就是为什么有种叫紧身胸衣的东西，蜜糖。它能把你的内脏紧紧地挤好，固定一整天。”

在庆典上让他的内脏被胸衣紧紧挤压在一起真没什么让人兴奋的。裤子——也是白的，为什么他会觉得这是个好主意呢，他确定他的屁股肯定看起来更大了——就好像没被包住一样，而且他们在宝宝到来之前，他得一直看着它会越来越像个大胖梨。这实在是不够好看。

“我想它能管用一天。”他温柔地把手放在肚子上，轻轻磨擦。

每个人都碰了碰他的肚子，Moira坐在他身边，Emma在另一边，Logan……他只是看着。

“现在的情况以及安全多了，Sean和我正在谈关于孩子的事。”

Charles ** _看向_** Moira，被她惊到了。他为自己不能帮助她和Cassidy大人而难过，但最终他会的，哪怕做不了多少。新的总主教是Alex的弟弟，他明显在一些方面更加开明，比如贵族与平民通婚。也对两位男性Alpha的关系争取到了更多的宽容——这会让Darwin和Alex高兴的。Cassidy的财产也因为Moira和Sean在南方的活动而无须多虑，他们俩很快也要和Charles做一样的事儿了：因爱成婚（marry for love）

“你还在继续旅行吗？”他问。在这整个安排中，虽然总的来说他挺高兴的，但有一点他不甚满意，那就是他没法像他父亲一样经营自己的商业帝国了，他没法一走就是好几个月。

“当然啦！呃……我怀孕的时候应该也不会继续了。我们不能在怀孕的时候带着一队警卫去奋战吧。”

“就一个人而已，他还不是警卫呢！”Charles立刻抗议道，“但我确实没法说自己不喜欢国王那时对我总是精力无限的样子。”频繁……又令人满意。自从Charles最近开始身体开始不方便，他们不得不停止做爱了。

“这可比我们想要知道的多得多了，Chuck，”Logan站在他身前说。他以一种奇怪的方式看着Charles，但他倾身……轻轻拍了拍Charles的肚子，以小猫的那种方式，Charles并不介意。

“我想我能给你的安慰就是一整系列的结婚礼服了。”

Logan收回了手，以他那种干净利落的方式。Emma皱起眉。他俩都因为各自的原因而别扭着。Emma，尽管她乐意展露出她的小腿，大腿，甚至她的腹部，但她依然更喜欢Alpha的裤装而非Omega的裙装。Logan同样更喜欢裤装，他在军队一向如此，他并不想因为婚礼换上裙装，而Moira当然很乐意穿裙子。礼服是柔和的蓝色，不会与Erik将穿的褐红显得冲突。

Moira去拿果汁了，Emma去吓唬那个可怜的裁缝了，Logan坐到Charles身边，面露愁容。

“出什么事儿了？”他问，他不想在此时见到Logan闷闷不乐。

“就……”他的眉头皱得更深，“你像个大房子一样。”

“好吧，谢了。”他不想再听到过多的关于他体重的评论了。

“你乐意这样吗？”

“做个冒险航行的小鸭子？说真的并不乐意，但就这样了……”他的手轻轻放在肚子上，手指磨蹭着那个凸起，“我对此很兴奋。国王和我还想要好几个孩子，我很期待。无论如何，等我生了这个再说吧。”

“你杀过一个人，这不会太难的。”

一会儿Charles才意识到他是在以某种奇怪的方式安慰他，他笑了。

“我有机会能改变你……不要孩子的想法吗，Logan？”

Logan没有回答，只是沉下脸。

“无论如何，我们的孩子都会托你教导，如何捍卫荣誉与美德——以及他们所爱之人的荣誉。”Logan几乎为国王而死这事影响到了军队的将军，尽管毫无疑问Erik将对此施压，Logan依然很难被他的队伍像其他人那样真正接受。

不管怎样，这个男人给Charles的印象就像一匹孤狼。

“好。”

Charles感到一阵恼人的脊柱疼痛，他稍微扭了扭腰让自己能舒服点，手护在他的腹部。疼了四轮Charles才意识到这感觉从未有过。

“噢……呃……我想最好还是叫Hank来。”

*

Charles非常想要睡一觉。当然那声高声的哭泣是他儿子的——David——这对此可没有任何帮助。他的儿子有没有被包裹在用于清洁的温暖衣物里，或者被抱着。Charles精疲力竭，连动动脑袋看看他的孩子都没有力气了。Hank在他的前额放上了冷毛巾，轻轻擦拭。

“我觉得我没法再来一次了……”Charles说。

他的朋友微笑，擦拭着他的颈后和脸，甚至用手指通过他松松的、汗湿的头发。Charles伸出手，心不在焉地把它拨正。

“他看起来很机灵，也健康，状态不错的。”

他们都有自己的担忧，Charles更甚，这消息使他很高兴。“你应该告诉Erik……我想现在就见见他……”他感觉很失落。

“我会告诉陛下的，但是你得先梳洗一下，我才会让他过来。”Hank退开了，喃喃地说一着一些这次分娩有多么令人惊奇的话。

直到Charles将David小心地抱起来他才止住哭泣，他可以假装这是因为什么神秘的亲子联系，但大多数时候只是Charles给他嘴边递上了奶瓶。终于没哭了——Hank去汇报情况了——这意味着他可以偷听一下隔壁房间的对话，如果他紧张的话。

“……儿子。”Hank说。

“Charles还好吗？”

“他很好，是的。当然，他很疲倦，但是他会好起来的。”

“我能见他吗？”

“不是现在。”Erik压低声音，但依然颤抖，“这是他第一次生孩子，不是件容易的事，他必须休息。你得让他休息到他觉得舒服为止。”

Charles在David干净，柔软又红润的额头上吻了吻，“我说了你父亲很蠢。”

育婴女佣礼貌地忽略了他失礼的话语。

David吃完东西之后，Hank和护士已经把房间打扫干净整理像样了，Charles换了件不同的衣服，他觉得自己体面多了。他坐在床的一边——David正在休息，这一会儿他很安静，在摇篮里——Hank让Erik走进卧室。至少他不紧张，但他的装作若无其事的样子让Charles笑起来。

Erik在Charles的脚边坐下，手在Charles的小腿处逡回，他好像无法决定他该不该看看Charles和David，而Charles并不介意他的孩子得到Erik的关注。

“你感觉怎么样了，亲爱的？”

Charles耸耸肩，“精疲力竭，很累。”

Erik怜爱地抱住Charles的腿，“我来照顾他，你好好休息。”

David又惊醒过来，然后开始哭。Charles看着，几乎觉得好笑，Erik笨拙地把宝宝抱到怀里，而David却哭得更大声了。

Erik的脸上露出Charles从未见过的恐慌。

“现在不那么自以为是了，陛下？”

Erik小心翼翼地逃离房间，怀抱着他尖叫哭泣的儿子，大概是为了找个能让他儿子停止哭泣的人，给Charles留一些休息的时间。他裹进柔软的床被中，落入沉沉的睡眠。

*

Charles不该惊讶于他第一次踏上甲板便像受到海妖诅咒一般吐干净了他的早餐，不过，他本可以挑个更好的时间来的，但他需要与南方进行谈判，不仅仅是贸易上的，更多的是外交方面。边境上起了一些小冲突，而他和Erik无意战争，虽然Erik ** _不乐于此_** 。

不过，他相当乐意，将他的伴侣派去外交谈判是他们已经四年的婚姻中早就接受的，但将他 ** _可能怀有身孕_** 的伴侣远派，这让他焦虑、好战又恼怒。

“我怀David和Anya的时候都没晕过船。”Charles抿着茶对Moira生着闷气，等待着恶心消退，“怀David的时候情况可以超过好来形容了，几乎不怎么呕吐，也不会疯狂想吃东西。”他怀Anya的时候有一点晕船，也有点奇怪的旺盛食欲，最后两个月的时候有点虚弱，但也没什么别的了。

“客观地说，我怀Theresa的时候就像只生病的狗。”Moira回道，“差不多一年我才恢复过来。”

Charles连几周的恢复期都忍不了，更别说几个月了，“让我们祈祷这不要太严重，关于这场谈判，我没法信任其他任何一个人。”

“Armando？”Moira小心地提议。“我们可以回Genosha带上他和Alex，至少Armando不会发现自己……怀孕了。”他和Alex正打算收养一名孤儿，尽管他们还没有真正决定好。

“太年轻了。”

“他比你还大四岁呢！”

Charles喝着茶抱怨，“嘘，我可不同意你的想法。”

“我不明白我有什么错，明明Genosha的国王才是那个绝佳的控诉对象，我觉得最该怪罪的就是他，不是我。”Moira的语气并没有她想表达的那么严厉，Charles不得不同意她确实说到点子上了。Erik会很激动的，真的。

旅途的第三天早上，Charles放弃了吃那些奇怪的东西，然后他的肚子开始了早上的闹腾。恶心过去之后，他会喝点水，通常也会吐出来，最后茶能喝一点进去，然后终于能在旅途中吃进去一点愉快的东西，比如烤面包和鸡蛋。

“我想至少我们能在讨厌Logan这一点上达成共识？”Moira在抚摸他脊背时说。

Charles点头。这男人简直……是疯的，他看起来像怀了六个月了，Charles相当确定他徒手杀死一只熊时怀了七个月的身孕。还有， ** _还有_** ，在Maire出生两个月后，他竟然又毫不克制地怀孕了。Logan在军队里，毫无疑问，一支全是Omega的军队，他们可是会在怀孕时晕倒或是呕吐的人。

混蛋。

“我感觉我要因为荷尔蒙窒息了，”Charles埋怨道。他感到非常不满，这对一场和平谈判来说不是什么好事，但他对自己的能力充满信心，就算他要在会议之前生生气。

“也许是双胞胎哦？”

Charles将头轻轻靠在桌子上，诅咒着他……可爱、英俊、令人惊奇、惹人喜爱又极为刚健强壮的丈夫。

 

~the end~

 


End file.
